


Шторм и безветрие

by WildlyWillingly



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlyWillingly/pseuds/WildlyWillingly
Summary: 1946 год, Токио. Гиноза Нобутика и Хинакава Сё живут в одной квартире, вызывая всеобщие подозрения – несмотря на подходящий возраст ни один из них не спешит обзаводиться семьёй. По ночам Гиноза видит сны о своем военном прошлом, и до некоторых пор это кажется самым страшным проклятием. Однако когда на пороге их однокомнатной квартиры появляется пропавший несколько лет назад Когами Шинья, выясняется, что жизнь приготовила им и другие испытания.





	1. Ребенок

_"Отличное место чтобы забывать. Напали на Китай – забыли. Насадили маньчжурских марионеток – забыли. Вышли из Лиги Наций – забыли. Весь мир сделали своим врагом – забыли. Япония взлетит на воздух. Кстати, как и Германия"._

_(аниме "Ветер крепчает", 2013)_

 

Сё просто сидел у печки и читал газету. Что он там пытался найти было не совсем понятно. Сам Нобутика уже давно перестал заглядывать в газеты, хотя продолжал обновлять подписку каждые полгода. Иначе было бы подозрительно. В этой новой жизни многое было подозрительным. Раз в три месяца к ним приходили из Службы Благосостояния, задавали вопросы, записывали ответы. Изменилось ли что-то к лучшему в их жизни? Доходы вполне покрывают расходы? Приобрели ли они новый радиоприемник? Не собирается ли Сё съезжать? А почему не собирается? Он работает самостоятельно, мог бы и жить отдельно. Нужно обратиться в Бюро, и все ему будет предоставлено сразу же – отдельная комната в секции на пять жильцов с общим душем и туалетом. Разве этого мало?

После таких опросов становилось не по себе. Родственниками они не были, и спасало лишь одно – фронтовых товарищей как-то не особо беспокоили из почтения к их прошлой жизни. Нобутика был редким образчиком, проведшим на войне восемь полных лет, и те, кто знал это, старались его не доставать. Стоило ему сказать, что Сё в скором времени должен отправиться на Кюсю к родителям, и только после этого можно будет что-то решить, от них сразу же отставали.

– Может, тебе стоит уволиться? – глядя на Сё поверх очков, спросил он.

Тот оторвал взгляд от газеты и, приподняв бровь, посмотрел на него. Впрочем, слово «оторвал» для Сё было слишком громким – он все делал очень плавно и мягко, предельно медленно и даже неуверенно. Нобутика вообще удивлялся тому, как ему удавалось сохранять это даже после военной службы и боевых вылетов.

– Зачем? – шелестя своим вкрадчивым голосом, удивился он.

– Чтобы к нам больше не придирались. Будем говорить, что у нас один доход на двоих, поэтому и живем вместе.

Сё грустно улыбнулся:

– Нельзя так, Гиноза-сан, вы и сами знаете. Перестанут спрашивать о том, почему я не съезжаю, и начнут донимать по поводу трудоустройства. Лучше пусть все остается.

– Считаешь? – усмехнулся Нобутика.

Сё только кивнул.

– Ну, как хочешь. Завтра опять по плану проверка. Приготовь ответ, поубедительнее.

– Это не понадобится. Я завтра на весь вечер уеду, вернусь поздно ночью.

Сердце замедлилось, но утяжелилось, хотя Нобутика не подал виду, будто его взволновали такие новости.

– Это зачем? От проверки сбежишь? Так мне все равно придется объясняться.

– Не придется, если скажете, что живете один.

– А в следующий раз? Через каждые три месяца сбегать… ты же не преступник, зачем тебе бегать в собственной стране.

– Раз в три месяца – это не много. Справлюсь.

Нобутика отвел взгляд. Отпускать Сё ему не хотелось совсем.

Нет, они не делили постель и вообще редко соприкасались. Даже через одежду. Однако от одной мысли, что им пришлось бы разлучиться даже на день, у Нобутики сдавливало горло. Наверное, обычным нормальным мужчинам не пристало так себя вести, но ему никак не удавалось сладить с собой – он слишком переживал за Сё, особенно, когда тот оказывался в одиночестве.

– Как знаешь, – заглушая тревожные мысли, пожал плечами он. – Прекращай читать, нужно позавтракать, через полчаса на работу.

Они работали на одной фабрике, но целый день проводили в разных местах. Сё уже год трудился в бригаде маляров, а Нобутика следил за станками. Зарабатывал он при этом в полтора раза больше, чем Сё, но о деньгах они как-то не говорили. Рабочий день начинался для них в одно и то же время, так что уходили они из дома вместе. Правда, возвращался он на час позднее, и к этому времени Сё уже успевал подогреть ему воду, а сам сидел у окна с книгой, пользуясь угасающим дневным светом – лампу он предпочитал не зажигать до последнего. Нобутика останавливался на пороге, прислонялся к дверному косяку и с пару минут наблюдал за ним, а потом уходил в душ. Было сложно поверить, что когда-то этот тихушник был одним из пилотов A6M, и управлял тем самым прославленным на весь Тихий океан «рэй-сэном». Позже он еще переобучался на управление самолетом «Цуруги» у которого к концу войны стали сбрасывать шасси, вынуждая пилотов вылетать только в один конец. К счастью, до миссии не дошло – война закончилась быстрее, чем Хинакаве назначили задание. Теперь этот парень – все-таки Сё был на десять лет младше Нобутики – предпочитал проводить время в сидячем положении и разговаривать только в случае крайней необходимости.

– Сегодня работаете до восьми? – спросил Сё, уже в подъезде, стоя на лестнице, пока Нобутика закрывал дверь.

– Да, до восьми, но может, придется задержаться. Придут девочки из старшей школы, нужно будет проследить, чтобы никому не взбрело в голову над ними подшучивать.

Под подшучиваниями подразумевались постоянные домогательства, которым подвергались старшеклассницы, приходившие на работу по сменам. Рабочих рук все еще не хватало, поэтому в летнее время школьников нередко снимали с занятий и посменно присылали на промышленные объекты, чтобы они помогали старшим. Этим иногда пользовались некоторые рабочие – слабые девочки не знали, как реагировать на приставания и становились легкой мишенью для постоянных розыгрышей, шуток и попыток испугать прыжком из-за угла. Впрочем, пару раз Нобутика ловил подчиненных и за менее безобидными занятиями. С его огрубевшей точки зрения это, вообще-то, тоже больше походило на игры, но школьницы придерживались иного мнения – они плакали навзрыд и старались убежать, как только к ним приближался какой-нибудь представитель мужского пола. Шлепания, хватания за плечи и талию воспринимались ими как настоящее изнасилование, и Нобутика ни в чем их не винил, хотя иногда и удивлялся тому, как громко и сильно они плакали после таких вот заигрываний.

В его бригаде не было женщин, и ему пришлось взять на себя ответственность за девочек. Каждую неделю присылали разные группы, состоявшие из пяти-шести человек. Им поручались самые пустяковые задания – носить инвентарь, подавать инструменты во время работы, сообщать о неполадках, разносить воду между рабочими. В сущности, на заводе могли бы обходиться и без них, но теперь считалось неприличным оставаться в стороне от трудовой жизни страны, так что шестнадцатилетки исправно отправлялись на заводы и фабрики. Такие дни становились для него особенно тяжелыми, поскольку приходилось заниматься не только своей работой, но еще и отвлекаться на девочек, следить, чтобы никого из них не прижали в раздевалке или между остановленными машинами. Правда, порой возникали и более серьезные проблемы – однажды ему пришлось экстренно отключить станок, в который затянуло косу одной такой несчастной. После этого он потратил целых десять минут на повторный инструктаж, вновь и вновь повторяя, как важно носить косынку и прятать волосы. В тот раз девчонка могла лишиться головы. Ее вообще могло растереть между дисками, и если бы Нобутика находился чуть дальше, он наверняка бы не успел ей помочь, а остальным вряд ли хватило бы мозгов отсоединить основной стержень, чтобы остановить вращение. На следующий день девчонка явилась подстриженной почти под мальчика, разве что челку оставила подлиннее.

Челка у него была и у самого – ничего не мог поделать, все равно закрывал лицо.

 

*

 

В доме не было никого. Неудивительно, таких домов теперь хватало – в городе вообще мало кто рисковал оставаться в собственном жилье. Эта хижина стояла на самой окраине, и, вероятно, оставалась целой только потому, что до нее еще не добрались.

Теперь никто не следил за порядком, так что в здании, где их расквартировали, было невозможно находиться. Прежде там находилось какое-то государственное учреждение, назначение которого Нобутика не знал, а сейчас в их комнате стоял непереносимый запах, который невозможно было ничем выветрить. В каждом помещении жило по семь солдат, хотя фактически собирались толпы по десять-пятнадцать человек. В первый же день, когда он и Шинья устраивали свои постели, их соседи приволокли трех девушек, тела которых были выброшены позже ночью. Сделать с этим было ничего нельзя – Нобутика даже пытался пожаловаться на них начальству, пока не понял, что старшие офицеры занимались тем же самым. Он был настолько разочарован, что Когами, который до этого пытался его остановить, не стал ничего добавлять, хотя у него наверняка на языке вертелась фраза вроде «я же говорил». Правда, на следующий день уже Гиноза пытался остановить своего друга, когда тот начал выгонять озверевших от вседозволенности соседей из комнаты. Разумеется, ничего не получилось, только досталось обоим. Побитые и вздернутые на смех, Гиноза и Когами и ушли из здания, но нигде не смогли найти нормальный угол – на каждой улице, в каждом доме, под каждым деревом происходило то же самое. От этого не хотелось жить.

Он и Шинья были не единственными, кто не принимал участия во всеобщей моде на изнасилования, но таких солдат все равно было очень мало. По одному с сотни, а может, и меньше.

Через три дня в комнате стало совсем невозможно – к постоянной возне, крикам и ржанию добавилась еще и вонь. Дело в том, что растекшуюся после утех кровь никто не убирал. После открытия «фокуса с бутылкой» ко всему примешался еще и отвратительный запах подкожного жира, смешанного с комочками внутренних органов. Вымывать все это уродство никто не собирался, и на четвертый день Гиноза и Когами собрали все свои вещи, чтобы найти другое место для ночлега. Все равно в эти дни никого не пересчитывали и не проверяли.

Им пришлось идти почти три часа, и за это время они насмотрелись такого, что к концу Гиноза хотел только одного – упасть, зарыться лицом в землю и умереть. Ему казалось, что он спал и видел страшный сон. Такое обычно бывало под высокой температурой – в детстве он часто болел, и потому нередко видел горячечные кошмары. Длились они не дольше пары ночей, но этот кошмар был не таким – он растянулся на нескончаемую череду суток. Правда, ближе к южной окраине стало легче – улицы опустели, солдат почти не было, а если такие и встречались, то они преимущественно ничем не занимались.

Дом они нашли уже к вечеру – он стоял на отшибе, и, видимо, принадлежал какой-то семье, которой удалось сбежать. Комнат в хибарке было две – одна побольше, другая поменьше. Никаких следов крови или трупов обнаружить им не удалось, и Когами решил, что они могли бы остаться хотя бы на пару ночей.

У Гинозы шатался боковой зуб, и была разбита губа, поскольку он не совсем удачно схлопотал в челюсть в результате последнего подвига Когами, пытавшегося освободить комнату от чертовых насильников. Самому Шинье досталось не меньше – один глаз у него почти не открывался, и Нобутика в шутку сказал, что завидует ему. Он сам искренне хотел, чтобы у него самого не открывались оба глаза, но ему-то как раз по глазам и не прилетело.

Разумеется, ничего съедобного в доме не оказалось, да и подозрительная чистота указывала на то, что владельцы сего жилья заранее подготовились к побегу. Отсюда был только один маршрут – в обход и к горам. Нобутика полагал, что далеко уйти хозяевам не удалось – такой длинный путь было невозможно проделать, не попавшись при этом японской армии. В кухне нашлась пара крохотных чашек и несколько платков, пахнувших молоком, из чего он сделал вывод, что здесь проживала целая семья с маленьким ребенком. По меньшей мере, одним.

Впрочем, они с Когами так сильно устали, что решили улечься прямо в первом помещении – растопить печку, расстелить на полу то, что найдут или просто подложить под голову рюкзаки и уснуть, не раздеваясь. О воде и прочих деталях было решено подумать позже. Наверняка за домом должно было что-то находиться – качалка или колодец, все равно.

Небо за окнами было еще темно-серым, когда они оба уже засопели, расслабившись в ласкавшей слух полной тишине.

На удивление сон Нобутики не был крепким – посреди ночи он проснулся от странного скрипучего звука, доносившегося откуда-то снизу. Он толкнул Когами и приподнялся на левом локте, медленно протягивая правую руку к пистолету – полуавтоматический образчик «Намбу» тяжело лег в ладонь, холодя кожу. Внизу, прямо под ними, кто-то был.

Возможно, это были солдаты остатков китайской армии – они нередко прятались под обломками или в заброшенных зданиях, а поздней ночью совершали вылазки. Молодые смертники при этом вооружались бутылками с зажигательной смесью и бросали их в местах, где были расквартированы японцы, после чего немедленно (если им везло) расставались с жизнью. Правда, чаще их ждала самая незавидная участь заменять женщин в бесконечных пытках и издевательствах. Потери японцев при этом были ничтожно малы – в таких пожарах сгорало разве что продовольствие и обмундирование, а люди получали ожоги, но не более. По крайней мере, ни о каких смертях Гиноза не слышал.

Однако столкнуться с противником в городе, где на каждый шаг приходилось по два японца, было не тем же самым, что оказаться лицом к лицу с китайским солдатом в пустом доме на самом краю.

Шинья открыл глаза и повторил его движение, хватаясь за пистолет.

Они оба тихо, стараясь не скрипеть половицами, поднялись на ноги и подняли плетеную соломенную дорожку, на которой лежали все это время.

Да уж, в разведку их точно бы не взяли – обрадовавшись тому, что нашли, наконец, тихое место, они совсем забыли проверить дом на наличие подвального помещения. И уснули на люке. Любой китаец с кухонным ножом в руке мог бы зарезать их во сне, просунув лезвие между досками. Когами, явно досадуя на себя, смачно выругался, шевеля одними губами, отчего Гинозе почему-то стало смешно, хотя время для шуток было самым неподходящим.

Он взялся за кольцо, ввинченное в пол, и, кивнув Шинье, на немой счет «три» откинул дверцу люка. Когами направил пистолет в открывшийся проем, Гиноза, грохнув крышку на другую сторону, немедленно занял место рядом с ним, повторяя положение друга.

В открывшемся черном прямоугольнике ничего не показалось и не блеснуло. Оттуда вообще не доносилось ни звука.

Если бы там были люди, вооруженные хотя бы палками, то они уже наверняка выскочили бы из укрытия, но ничего так и не произошло. Гиноза начал думать, что слух подвел его, и Шинья, словно почувствовав его сомнения, скомандовал:

– Гино, зажги свечу.

Он все еще держал пистолет наготове. Нобутика отошел от него к столу, два раза нервно чиркнул спичкой и поджег парафин, заливая комнату трясущимся ненадежным светом. Передал блюдце со свечой Когами, подошел ближе, вновь поднимая оружие.

Из темноты проступили очертания, и Гиноза крепче обхватил пистолет.

– Эй, кто здесь? – рыкнул Шинья, щелкая крючком. – А ну выметайтесь наверх. Все до единого!

Вообще-то, это было бесполезно – между китайским и японским не было никаких точек соприкосновения, и орать на китайцев японскими словами означало просто впустую надрывать связки. Однако в такой ситуации подобные мелочи не казались важными.

Держа перед собой свечу и пистолет, Когами сделал шаг вниз, поставив ногу на шаткую деревянную лестницу.

– Ко, не спеши, – посоветовал Гиноза. – Может, им только это и нужно.

Когами остановился и выстрелил наугад в темноту, нарушая тишину резким звуком, отдавшимся в ушах Нобутики болезненным щелчком.

Реакция последовала незамедлительно – послышался визг, за которым раздалась ругань на китайском. Оба голоса были женскими, и Когами продолжил спускаться. Гиноза двинулся за ним.

В подвале, оказавшемся узкой и пыльной комнатенкой, сидели три человека. Женщина постарше – очевидно, мать. Две девочки лет тринадцати и пятнадцати сидели по обе стороны от нее. Плечо той, что выглядела младше, было оцарапано пулей и кровило.

Когами опустил пистолет, поднимая блюдце выше, чтобы разглядеть женщин, и через секунду Гиноза заметил, что самая старшая сжимала в руках что-то подозрительное.

Нечто имело небольшой размер и было завернуто в ткань. Этот предмет мог оказаться чем угодно, и во избежание недоразумений, Гиноза подошел ближе и, указав пальцем на предмет, сказал:

– Что это? Отдай немедленно.

Конечно, она его поняла – жест нельзя было истолковать иначе, но женщина только прижала это что-то к себе и затрясла головой. Девочки вцепились в ее локти и почти одновременно заскулили.

– Дай сюда! – прикрикнул он, зная, что в некоторых случаях повышение голоса было единственным действенным средством, не знавшим отказа.

Та же реакция.

Ему пришлось подойти вплотную, наклониться и выхватить у нее из рук этот предмет. Первое, что его удивило – она отпустила свой груз почти без сопротивления, хотя до этого держалась за него как за последнее спасение. За этим он не сразу понял, что предмет был каким-то мягким и…

Нобутика едва не выронил его. В тряпку был завернут младенец. Он не разбирался в детских возрастах, но ребенку явно было не больше полугода, поскольку он был совсем маленьким и легким.

– Что это, Гино? – нетерпеливо подтолкнул его Когами.

– Это ребенок, – ослабляя хватку и поднося его к лицу, ответил Нобутика.

Поверить в это было сложно по рядку причин, одной из которых была легкость, с которой ему удалось отнять дитя у матери. Видимо, Когами думал о том же самом, потому что поспешил переспросить:

– Точно?

– Да точно, что я…

Следующим одним открытием оказалось то, что ребенок был мертв. Гино поднес его к свече, когда понял, что сверток в его руках не дышал и не подавал признаков жизни. Теплым этот крохотный человек был только в тех местах, где его сжимали руки матери, а значит, умер он уже несколько часов назад.

На его крохотном лице отпечаталась грязная пятерня, выдававшая причину смерти. Мать задушила его своей рукой – сдавила нос, зажала рот и держала, пока он не умер. Нечаянно такое сделать было нельзя – перед смертью даже у самых маленьких детей срабатывают рефлексы, они начинают бороться за жизнь и сучить ногами. Как можно было сотворить такое?

Пережив первый шок, Гиноза повернулся к ней и почти бросил в нее это детское тело, уже наполовину развернувшееся и открытое. В воздухе мелькнула маленькая ладонь с тонкими пальцами и ноготками-кнопочками, под которыми не было грязи. Почему-то этот момент запомнился особенно остро.

– Это ты сделала? Ты его убила? Убила ребенка?! – не понимая, что делает, Гиноза закричал на женщину.

Он видел, как людей рвало на части снарядами, на его глазах были застрелены десятки солдат, да и за последние дни он успел наглядеться на разные ужасы, но с детоубийцей столкнулся впервые. В его понимании вся военная грязь была отвратительной, но понятной – врагам полагалось убивать друг друга, пусть даже самыми мерзкими способами. Но как можно задушить своего ребенка?

Женщина, которая первые секунды сидела неподвижно, вдруг затряслась и заплакала. Терять ей было больше нечего, и она, обхватив дочерей за плечи, заголосила и запричитала. Мертвый младенец на ее коленях лежал, как тряпичная кукла, и она, прижимавшая его к груди всего несколько минут назад, теперь не могла на него даже посмотреть.

– Да как ты могла?! – орал на нее Гиноза, подступая еще ближе и нависая над ней. – Это же ребенок! Ты, животное, как ты…

Когами стиснул его локоть и оттащил назад. Блюдце со свечой к этому времени уже покоилось на полу.

– Остынь, Гино, она все сделала правильно. Сам подумай, здесь же девчонки. Младенцев не трахают, а вот им бы досталось по полной. Наверное, он начал плакать, вот она его и убила. Смелая женщина.

Им было по двадцать два, но Когами всегда был взрослее, чем Нобутика.

– Ко, послушай…

– Это ты послушай. Откуда ей знать, что мы не собираемся никого насиловать? Они наверняка думали, что нас тут целая толпа. Ты видел, что с ними делают? Она, скорее всего, тоже уже все знает. Лучше убить одного, чем смотреть, как двух других вспарывают штыками.

– Я не…

– Гино, ты слышишь меня? Иди наверх сейчас же.

Они поднялись и закрыли люк. Голоса, доносившиеся из-под пола, притухли, но не смолкли.

Гиноза почти упал на пол, Когами сел рядом. Свеча осталась в подвале, впрочем, как и труп ребенка.

– Чертова война, – прохрипел Нобутика минут через десять.

– Нас сюда никто не приглашал, – сухо рассмеялся Шинья. – Завтра надо спуститься, забрать у них убитого и закопать где-нибудь, не то вонь поднимется. В конце концов, быть задушенным не так уж и плохо. Все лучше, чем когда в тебя всовывают всякую дрянь.

– Да помолчи ты, – прошептал Гиноза. – Я и так все понял.

Он сидел, приклеившись к полу и упираясь взглядом в закрытую дверь. Еще утром ему казалось, что уже ничего не смогло бы его потрясти больше, чем вид изуродованных и сваленных в кучу тел с вывернутыми или вырезанными внутренностями, но теперь его добило окончательно.

Они просидели так довольно долго, голоса в подвале успели стихнуть, а он все не двигался. В конце концов, Когами это надоело, и он шумно выдохнул:

– Гино, забудь. Ложись спать, слышишь?

– Издеваешься? – почти с обидой спросил Нобутика.

– Я сейчас тебе врежу, и тогда ты точно вырубишься. Не вынуждай меня.

 

*

 

Голова была тяжелой, а воздух густым и противным. Нобутика проснулся, захлебываясь дыханием и отдирая от себя простыню. Они с Хинакавой спали головой к голове, и Гиноза, стараясь отогнать кошмар, потянулся рукой наверх, чтобы потрогать его волнистые тонкие волосы. Сё глухо сопел, но то, что он никак не отреагировал на чужое прикосновение, выдало его – обычно, если Гиноза случайно будил его, поправляя подушку или поднимаясь в туалет, он вздрагивал и открывал глаза. Теперь он лежал, продолжая дышать размеренно и глубоко, стараясь, чтобы Нобутика поверил в его сон.

Значит, он опять говорил во сне и растревожил Сё своими воплями.

Нобутика осторожно запустил пальцы в его волосы и пошевелил ими, ощущая волнообразный прилив прохлады и покоя.

Хинакава был рядом, они спали в своем доме. Все было хорошо. 


	2. Похороны

_"Но все эти люди вокруг... так и стояли столбом?"_   
_(сериал "Психопаспорт", 1 сезон 14 эпизод)._

  
  
Жара была просто нестерпимой – влажный воздух заполнял квартиру, отчего стены казались липкими на ощупь. Вчерашняя проверка прошла хорошо, Нобутика надеялся, что ему удалось побеседовать с представителями Службы, не вызвав при этом подозрений. Ему казалось, что он был слегка напряженным, но это можно было списать на обычное волнение – поскольку это был лишь третий визит в их районе, почти никто еще не успел привыкнуть к тому, что раз в квартал к ним заявлялись люди, требовавшие отчетов. Наверняка большинство сидели на своих стульях с прямыми спинами, а на вопросы отвечали односложно и без энтузиазма.   
Сё проснулся только к девяти – он мог себе это позволить, поскольку вчера пришел только в двенадцать.   
– Спал бы еще, – встречая его сонный взгляд, сказал Нобутика. – Выходной же.  
– Не хочу, – чуть хрипло ответил Сё. – Как все прошло?  
Они не успели поговорить вчера, и этот вопрос был вполне естественным.  
– Ну… наверное, неплохо. По крайней мере, никаких дополнительных вопросов мне не задавали. Да и документы здесь только на меня, так что, думаю, все прошло нормально.  
– Это хорошо, – усаживаясь и протирая глаза, вздохнул Сё.   
– А где ты был вчера? – глядя на его смятую и растянутую по бокам майку, спросил Гиноза. – Поздновато возвратился.  
Зная Хинакаву, он мог точно сказать, что у того не было друзей, с которыми можно было бы шататься до позднего вечера. К тому же, каким образом ему удалось избежать патрульных с их подозрениями, тоже было непонятно.  
– Да так… договорился с Шуго-саном.   
Шуго Теппэй готовился к вылету вместе с Хинакавой – последних камикадзе отпускали парами, назначая одну цель на двоих, чтобы повысить шансы на успех. У них были одинаковые самолеты, бомбы и форма. Такие летчики считались почти братьями. Насколько Нобутика помнил, Сё никогда особо не дружил с Шуго, но они вместе пережили нечто незабываемое – их вылет отменили из-за плохой погоды и почти нулевой видимости. Они уже были на носителе, когда поступил приказ вернуться на базу. С тех пор Шуго считал Сё настоящим братом, поскольку, улетая, они образно умерли, а вернувшись – родились вновь.   
Гинозу такой взгляд на вещи несколько раздражал, поскольку он видел в этом лишь счастливое стечение обстоятельств, но он помалкивал, чтобы лишний раз не расстраивать Хинакаву. В конце концов, не только эти двое умерли и ожили в тот день.   
Впрочем, может быть, у Шуго были еще и другие причины называть Хинакаву братом – что-то, о чем Гиноза не знал. Он ведь никогда не отличался догадливостью.   
  
*  
  
Ребенка они похоронили на следующий день. Возможно, это было не так, но Гинозе уже казалось, что младенец начал разлагаться. После того, как они прошлись по улицам, от этого мерзкого запаха вообще было сложно избавиться – кажется, весь город пропах тленом. Когами сам выбрал место, выкопал яму, положил на дно небольшой сверток все в той же тряпке, а потом накрыл это место землей. Мать и сестер к этой «церемонии» было решено не допускать – Гиноза все еще не хотел их видеть, а Когами решил, что это небезопасно.   
К обеду Когами отнес им воду, которую удалось набрать в колодце, находившемся аж за километр от дома. Нобутика в подвал не входил, ему вообще хотелось уйти из этого дома, хотя он прекрасно знал, что вечно шататься и убегать от всего страшного было нельзя – они были посреди этой грязи, к тому же, сами принимали участие в ее образовании.   
В три часа они решили пройтись до места официальной расквартировки, чтобы узнать, не поступали ли какие-то приказы. Жить на отшибе было слишком рискованно, поскольку так они могли с опозданием не узнать о приказах начальства, а потом понести наказание. Впрочем, по сравнению с тем, что им приходилось терпеть в комнате, это все казалось детскими шутками.   
Улицы стали еще грязнее, они казались неестественно узкими и замусоренными, поскольку у каждой стены лежали трупы. Иногда один-два, иногда целые горы. Видя среди них женщин со спущенными штанами, Гиноза давил в себе рвотные позывы. Вакханалия продолжалась, трупов становилось больше, а хоронить их никто не хотел – их только сваливали вместе и на том заканчивали.  
Когами ругался сквозь зубы, держась впереди него и переступая через чужие руки и ноги. Вокруг валялись разбитые оконные стекла, куски выбитых дверей, опустошенные консервные банки, расколоченные ящики. Город превратился в одну большую свалку, в которой копошились черви… или люди. Так называемые люди.  
Как оказалось, вопрос чистоты занимал не только его. Им повезло прийти к зданию расквартировки как раз вовремя – всем было приказано собраться во дворе через полчаса. Начальство никогда не было таким щедрым, обычно на сборы предоставляли не больше пяти минут, но теперь пошли навстречу тем, кто еще не успел умыться и привести себя в порядок после «отдыха».   
На полу своей бывшей комнаты Когами и Гиноза нашли девушку лет шестнадцати. Ее поразительно красивое лицо было каким-то отрешенным, но чистым – без следов крови и синяков. Поначалу он подумал, что она уже умерла, но потом заметил, что ее живот поднимался и опадал в одном ритме с неглубоким дыханием.   
– Хочешь? – спросил один из их «соседей». – Мы всего-то по разу…  
– Отвали, – грубо бросил Гиноза, сбрасывая рюкзак на свою постель, которую почему-то еще не завалили всяким тряпьем.   
Другой повернулся к своему «товарищу» и глумливо предположил:  
– Этим двоим при рождении, наверное, не только пуповину отрезали.  
– Или они не спят с девчонками, – поддержал другой. – Тогда мы достанем вам мальчика. Вчера, кажется, на второй этаж привели трех смазливых пацанов.  
– Заткнись, – опять не удержался Гиноза. – Вы не слышали, что нужно собраться? Грязные как свиньи, хоть бы окно открыли, проветрили помещение.   
Когами, который до этого просто стоял в дверях, наконец, прошел внутрь.   
– Шли бы вы мыться, – укладывая свои вещи рядом с рюкзаком Гинозы, сказал он.   
До общего построения оставалось двадцать минут, поэтому спорить с ним никто не стал. Девчонку было решено не убивать, потому что она была очень красивой и могла еще на что-то сгодиться.   
Когда все похватали свои полотенца и вышли, Гиноза заметил у этого ребенка первый признак разума – она со страхом перевела взгляд на Когами, а потом мазнула черными зрачками и по нему. Вообще ее испуг был понятен – после того, что она пережила. Бог знает, что с ней вытворяли эти…   
Еще Нобутика и Шинья выделялись на общем фоне своим ростом и телосложением – оба были почти на голову выше других, Когами, к тому же, был широк в плечах. Это особенно сильно бросалось в глаза, когда они шли общим строем или стояли рядом с остальными. Наверняка такие великаны нагнали на нее страх.   
Когами подошел к ней и присел на корточки, шаря по полу и стараясь найти какую-нибудь ткань, чтобы прикрыть ее выставленную напоказ наготу. Ее это, похоже, уже не занимало. Или она просто слишком сильно боялась пошевелиться и привлечь к себе ненужное внимание.   
– Ты меня понимаешь? – спросил он.   
Девчонка отодвинулась и затрясла головой, начиная хныкать.   
– Не понимает она, оставь ее в покое, – подходя к ним, вздохнул Гиноза. – Хочешь увести ее, пока они не вернулись?  
– Да вот не знаю. Они легко найдут другую.   
– Другую, но не эту.   
– Другая тоже будет обречена, – вздохнул Шинья.  
– Все они обречены. Но нужно что-то сделать. Или ты думаешь, если нельзя помочь всем, то вообще никому помогать не надо?  
Когами поднял голову и посмотрел на него, окидывая любопытным взглядом.  
– Она тебе понравилась? Может, и жениться на ней решил?  
– И ты туда же. Нет, хочу попытаться что-то сделать. Слушай, не заставляй меня чувствовать себя еще большим идиотом, чем есть на самом деле.   
Шинья медленно кивнул.  
– Ладно, черт с тобой. Давай поднимем ее.  
На все попытки взять ее за руки и поставить на пол, девчонка реагировала визгом и слезами, и если бы Гиноза был один, то никогда бы с ней не справился. Однако у Когами было больше силы и решительности, а потому он просто впечатал ее в стену и приказал стоять тихо, пока Гиноза искал среди сваленных в углу платьев самое целое. Понять, какое из них раньше принадлежало ей, было просто невозможно, так что он решил взять наугад.   
Его поразило количество одежды. Платьев и рубашек было так много, что он боялся предположить, сколько женщин умерло в этой комнате.   
Он нашел какой-то распоротый сбоку балахон с ватной обшивкой, у которого уцелели оба полотна, и счел его самым подходящим из всего, что можно было выбрать. Одежду всучили девчонке, но через несколько секунд выяснилось, что одеться самостоятельно она не могла – у нее так сильно тряслись руки, что она только путалась в складках и цеплялась за рукава. Ждать долго было нельзя, и Гиноза отобрал у нее балахон, сам нашел горловину, развернул нужной стороной и натянул на нее, зацепившись при этом за уши. Волосы ей еще не отрезали, видимо, решив не портить внешность, хотя некоторым девочкам после изнасилования сразу отстригали косы – это считалось особым способом унижения. Когами, видимо, решил не вмешиваться, чтобы не заставлять ее нервничать еще больше. Нобутике пришлось самому протаскивать ее руки через рукава, застегивать боковые пуговицы. Когда он, наконец, отдернул подол, Шинья подал ему пару сапог.  
– Эти точно подойдут. Давай быстрее.  
Девчонка, уже бросившая попытки разобраться в их решениях, просто подчинилась. Видимо, она слишком сильно боялась перечить.  
Гиноза присел на корточки и по очереди опустил ее ноги в сапоги. Потом поднял голову и кивнул ей:  
– А теперь нужно идти.   
Она только моргнула, но, как ему показалось, ей был понятен смысл его слов. Гиноза продолжил:  
– Не ори, понятно? И так тяжело придется.  
Когами подошел, крепко обхватил ее запястье и потянул к выходу. Нобутика поднялся на ноги и пошел за ними. Подходя к двери, девчонка уперлась и опять захныкала, видимо, испугавшись, что ее отведут в более ужасное место или вообще закопают живьем.   
– Молчи, кому говорят, – шикнул на нее Нобутика, прекрасно зная, что она ничего не понимала. – Черт, как же это тяжело.  
Когами повернулся к нему и с легкой усмешкой поинтересовался:  
– Все еще хочешь вытащить ее?   
– Да иди ты уже, – вздохнул он в ответ.   
– Ладно, думаю, надо взять ее на руки. Если будет орать, еще лучше – тихими сейчас могут быть только мертвые девчонки или те, кого еще не нашли.   
Пока они шли по коридору, им пришлось выслушать немало похабных замечаний, хотя Гиноза уже ничему не удивлялся. Они с Когами прошли через многое, прежде чем в тридцать седьмом году оказались здесь, в самом сердце разоренного и продолжавшего разоряться Китая. Их никто сюда не звал, им не приносили повестки – у одного из них просто не было выбора, а другой не мог оставить друга.   
Поначалу все было так, как им и говорили – высадка, продвижение, захват городов, продвижение на юг. Гиноза убивал китайцев своими руками, Когами – тоже. Поначалу от этого тошнило, потом стало все равно – если скорбеть над каждой жертвой, далеко не уйдешь. Технически все они были убийцами, поскольку отнимали жизни, но на деле ни у кого из них не было личного мотива, а потому назвать их преступниками в определенном смысле не получалось. Все мотивы оставались наверху, непонятные для простых солдат. Как позже выразился Когами, мозг находился очень далеко, в то время как руки отправились в Китай и делали все, что приказывал мозг. Однако если начинают судить за преступление, судят ту часть тела, что может соображать, верно? Если убийце отрезать руки, вряд ли их отдадут под суд – для полноценного наказания всегда нужна голова. Наверное, так Шинья искал оправдание, но Нобутика не считал это жалким – среди них двоих выбора не было как раз у него.  
Однако позже с «руками» тоже стали происходить странные вещи. Чем дальше войска продвигались внутрь континента, тем больше потерь приходилось нести. Особенно тяжело пришлось на линии, двигавшейся вдоль побережья – там их подразделение прошло через несколько хорошо вооруженных населенных пунктов, которые, конечно, удалось оккупировать, но плата при этом оказалась несоразмерной выигрышу. Хотя и сам выигрыш был весьма спорным – завоеванное еще нужно было удержать.   
На подступах к Шанхаю китайцы сопротивлялись особенно остервенело – там умерло много ребят, с которыми Гиноза и Когами прежде стояли в одном ряду. Каждое утро они прощались с друзьями, оставляя их разорванные трупы во временных окопах. Там-то и произошел слом – для многих «рук» война перестала быть безликой. Позабыв о том, что сами ворвались в эту страну, японские солдаты стали ненавидеть всех китайцев, видя в каждом убийц, ответственных за смерть их друзей. Возможно, эта участь постигла бы и Гинозу, но пока с Когами был порядок, ему казалось, что его мир продолжал вертеться в положенном порядке.   
Вот и сейчас, когда Шинья тащил девицу, а сам он шагал следом, Нобутика не сомневался в успехе своего маленького дела. Они вывели девчонку за пределы здания и отвели к христианскому колледжу, возвышавшемуся над прочими домами – это место было неприкосновенным, поскольку там могли находиться европейские граждане. По слухам в подвале держали китайцев, но доказать это было нельзя – дипломатия в этом разрушенном городе еще имела вес.   
К построению, конечно, опоздали, за что и получили несколько колких замечаний. В другое время им досталось бы гораздо больше, но сейчас у начальства был не самый приятный приказ, который следовало выполнить немедленно.   
Первая неделя оккупации города еще не закончилась, и в угаре постоянных «развлечений» мало у кого здесь по-настоящему работали мозги. Вырыть, так называемую, могилу для первой партии неопознанных тел было решено только вчера вечером, и сегодняшним утром эти работы были завершены соседним дивизионом. Их дивизиону было приказано закончить дело.   
После получения кратких указаний всех их рассадили по машинам и отправили за северную границу города, где и находилась эта огромная яма.  
Едва увидев это место, Гиноза ощутил эгоистичное и даже малодушное облегчение от того, что яму уже заполнили телами. Когами, сидевший рядом с ним, подтолкнул его локтем и слабо улыбнулся.  
– Нам осталось самое простое, да? – прошептал он.   
Гиноза кивнул. Они были вместе со средней школы, и знали друг друга так, словно выросли в одном доме.  
Спрыгнув на землю из кузова, получив лопату и подойдя к краю «могилы», Нобутика опять застыл, справляясь с новым потрясением.  
Только сейчас до него вдруг дошел масштаб происходившего. Сотни покореженных и изуродованных полуобнаженных тел лежали вповалку, как попало, переплетаясь окровавленными руками и ногами. Смрад поднимался невыносимый, и зимний холод воспринимался как нечто хорошее – будь чуть потеплее, над ямой уже роились бы полчища мух.   
Они сталкивали землю вниз целыми кучами, просто напирая на образовавшиеся по краям рва холмы разворошенной почвы, вынутой из нее сегодняшним утром. Это помогло закрыть только края ямы – серединная часть все еще оставалась непокрытой. Тогда им приказали пройти по только что сваленной земле вглубь могилы и закрыть всю яму.   
Неестественно мягкая почва тошнотворно проседала под ногами, напоминая о том, что покоилось под ней. Сам не признаваясь себе в этом, Гиноза боялся провалиться и уткнуться ногами в чей-нибудь распотрошенный труп. Остальные, оставшиеся у краев, продолжали сталкивать землю, чтобы тем, кто работал в центре, было что перебрасывать и сыпать.   
Такое уже нельзя было назвать войной. Это не выполнение приказа. Выброшенные рядом мать и ребенок, которого вырезали из утробы штыком – не исполнение приказа. Мужчина с разрезанным ртом и отрубленным членом – не исполнение приказа. Ребенок с исколотым животом и вывернутыми руками – не исполнение приказа. Это все преступления, за такое уже нельзя оправдаться.   
Для Нобутики война была до противного простой – когда тебя гонят вперед, и с другой стороны с винтовкой наперевес бежит противник, ты просто должен что-то сделать. Среди тех людей, которых они «хоронили» сегодня, вряд ли были те, кто бежал на врага с оружием наизготовку.   
Внутри поднялась злость на всех, кто участвовал в этом. Почему они с Шиньей, которые ничего не делали, должны были подчищать чужое дерьмо? Почему они должны были смотреть на все это уродство, которое сотворили другие? Те, кто резал, сжигал и ломал, должны были сами все закапывать. Вот если бы каждому, кто убил человека, поручалось бы похоронить жертву саморучно. Интересно, сколько бы тогда убивали?   
Когда земля для работы закончилась, и они получили короткую передышку, ожидая, пока боковые подтолкнут еще несколько валов, Когами подошел к нему вплотную и прошептал:  
– Я хочу сплюнуть, но не могу.  
Услышать такое от вечно трезвого Когами было… неожиданно. Значит, его тоже пробрало до самого костного мозга.  
Гиноза вытер лицо рукавом, оставив на складках черный след.  
– Сплевывай. Хуже этим людям уже не сделаешь. Не глотай эту грязь, она же с трупными выделениями.   
Когами рассмеялся:  
– Черт, Гино, ты удивителен.   
– Давай, плюй уже, скоро землю подвалят, потом не успеешь, – отмахнулся Нобутика.   
  
С тех пор прошло еще два дня, которые были заняты тем же самым – постоянным копанием и закапыванием. По крайней мере, хотя бы некоторым солдатам пришлось отвлекаться от своих постоянных зверств и переключаться на что-то важное. Когами и Гиноза по-прежнему уходили в дом на окраине, оставляя в нем сменную одежду, чтобы другим японцам при случае стало понятно, что там уже жили другие военные.   
Трупы выбрасывались сотнями и сотнями, и Нобутика подозревал, что все, что успевали убрать за день, восполнялось ночью – пьяные или просто разошедшиеся солдаты искали женщин и детей везде, где могли залезть. Они с Когами малодушно прятались в своем убежище, понимая, что вдвоем все равно не смогли бы ничего сделать.   
– Говорят, объявлена Зона безопасности. Как в Шанхае, помнишь? – сообщил Гиноза, глядя в темнеющее окно.   
– Помню, как же. Видел Кагари и Сасаяму, они тоже что-то об этом знают, – охотно ответил Когами. – Слышал, там всем заправляет один человек, которого нельзя трогать – он немец, сам из Германии. У него, вроде, даже политический пропуск есть.   
– Ну, да, без этого вряд ли бы ему разрешили такое сделать. Я вот думаю, что там, в этой зоне? Действительно ли так безопасно?   
Они вернулись поздно вечером, но не спешили зажигать свечи, и теперь просто лежали на полу, дожидаясь полной темноты. Выданный на день паек лежал в рюкзаках, не привлекая внимания. Гиноза привык обходиться только завтраком, потому что днем о еде думать не получалось. Когами по каким-то своим соображениям поступал точно так же.  
– Сдалась тебе эта зона, – фыркнул Когами. – Туда тоже вламываются, не бойся.  
Гиноза шикнул на него и даже немного отодвинулся.  
– Ко, ты знаешь, о чем я думаю. Хочу завтра в первой половине дня отвести их туда. Сколько они могут сидеть внизу. Задохнутся когда-нибудь.  
– Да ты миротворец и спасатель, как я погляжу, – продолжил подшучивать Когами. – Может, им в подвале безопаснее?   
– Им даже в туалет сходить некуда – вылезают по двое и выливают из ведра, пока нас нет. Это же опасно, понимаешь?  
– Черт, Гино, с тобой одни проблемы. Завтра я хотел поспать подольше.  
– Без тебя я этого не смогу.   
– Да я уже понял, конечно. Только там-то, в этой зоне, все равно не совсем надежно, понимаешь? Нет никакой уверенности, что там их не найдут и не выволокут.   
Нобутика вздохнул:  
– Здесь ее тоже нет.  
– Зато здесь есть мы с тобой. Можем сказать, что они наши.  
– Три на двоих? – удивился Гиноза.  
Шинья кивнул:  
– Ну, да. Прикинемся, что тоже с ними спим, и все.   
– Нет, не получится, – ощущая смесь страха и отвращения, отмахнулся Гиноза. – Никак. Не смогу я притвориться. А если кто-то захочет проверить?  
Когами поджал губы.  
– Тогда ты займешься матерью, а я старшей дочерью.   
– Не смогу я так.  
– Она взрослая женщина, не умрет. Ты бы хоть поблагодарил, что я тебе девчонку не оставляю, а то заплачешь еще. Ты должен думать нормально, своей обычной головой, а не той, которая у тебя отросла здесь, Гино. Ты вообще, понимаешь, с чем тут люди живут?  
– Люди здесь не живут, Ко. Кто это здесь сейчас живет? Мы с тобой что ли? Солдаты и люди здесь делают что угодно, но жизнью это не назовешь.  
– Да слушай ты меня, Гино! Если ты ее… ты займешься с ней сексом, ничего не будет, понятно? В крайнем случае забеременеет. Она не девственница, уже детей родила, ничего нового ты ей не покажешь. А если заберут другие, ты знаешь, что произойдет. Попользуются по очереди и отымеют штыком. Этого хочешь?  
Гиноза уже не раз видел нечто подобное, но все равно вздрогнул от мерзкого холода, заставившего все внутренности сжаться и заледенеть намертво.   
– Ничего я не хочу. Хотя нет. Хочу отвести их в ту зону.  
– Об этом потом подумаем. Если нас переведут… разговоры сейчас ходят разные, говорят, наш дивизион могут отправить дальше, тогда мы уйдем из города. Если это случится, надо будет отвести их в ту самую зону, о которой ты столько думаешь.   
– Ну, а когда нас нет?  
– А когда нас нет, наши вещи лежат прямо на люке, так что они вполне защищены.   
– Вещи… ненадежно это. Может, лучше написать что-нибудь?   
Когами прыснул в кулак, продержался какое-то время, вздрагивая и всхлипывая, а потом все-таки не выдержал – уселся и затрясся в беззвучном хохоте. Гиноза, не совсем понимая причину его веселья, тоже поднялся и уставился на друга, стараясь разглядеть его лицо в подступившей темноте.  
– Ты… Гино, ты себе не изменяешь. Записку оставить? И что написать? Ну ты и интеллигент, черт бы тебя побрал.   
Наверное, он так и продолжал бы смеяться, но резкий стук, донесшийся снизу, мигом остановил его. Стучали тихо, но поскольку они оба теперь сидели на крышке люка, ощущалось это так, будто им только что наколотили под зад.   
Они слезли со створки, и Гиноза поднял ее, а в следующий момент не увидел, но почувствовал, что женщина стояла прямо перед ними – она уже поднялась по лестнице, теперь ее голова была вровень с полом. Такого раньше никогда не было.  
Отвечая на ее немой вопрос, Когами подал ей руку и вытащил наверх, после чего закрыл крышку. Густая синева за окнами позволяла разглядеть ее, но и это удалось не сразу. Она встала сверху, придавив ногами крышку, и без сомнений потянула свое платье наверх, снимая через голову.  
– Эй, ты что делаешь?! – схватившись за ее подол и оттягивая его к ногам, крикнул Гиноза.   
Женщина что-то залепетала на китайском – Нобутика никогда не мог понять, как такой язык, в котором не было ни одного твердого звука, вообще мог существовать. Они провели в Китае почти полгода, но так и не научились его хоть сколько-то понимать. Зато когда она заплакала, стало понятно, что ее слова были как-то связаны с какой-то просьбой. Правда, легче от этого не стало.  
– Да замолчи ты! – раздражаясь окончательно, рявкнул он.   
Она опять попыталась снять платье, и только после этого до него стало доходить, что она таким образом собиралась предложить им себя. Пришлось опять показать ей наглядно, что никакого секса им не нужно. Особенно после того, как они целый день закапывали трупы самых разных размеров и состояний.  
Переговоры и предложения не состоялись – в конце концов, Когами стащил ее с люка, откинул его, и втолкнул обратно в подвал.   
Когда дверца опустилась, он перевел взгляд на Гинозу, потом подошел к столу и зажег свечу.   
– Это что было? – почему-то шепотом спросил он.  
– Я так и не понял, – пожал плечами Гиноза. – Кажется, она повредилась умом.   
Но женщина, конечно, была в своем уме.   
Через минуту из подвала послышался тихий плач и какие-то разговоры, а потом в крышку опять постучали.  
– Может, не будем открывать? – предложил Нобутика.  
Шинья только покосился на него и покачал головой. Нужно было узнать, чего им там не сиделось.  
На этот раз показалась девчонка – кажется, старшая. Она тряслась и плакала, вытирая нос то одним, то другим рукавом. На сей раз люк закрывать не стали.   
– Что еще? – довольно грубо спросил Когами.   
Снизу послышался голос женщины, и девочка, согласно кивнув, тоже принялась раздеваться.  
Гиноза с трудом удержался от желания сбросить ее вниз по лестнице – он не сделал этого лишь потому, что стоял позади Когами.  
– Иди обратно, – между тем скомандовал Шинья, также направляя ее вниз.   
Она едва доставала макушкой до его плеча, и силы были явно неравными, но почему-то девочка начала сопротивляться, хотя ей явно не хотелось оставаться с ними. Нобутике пришлось помочь ему – Когами отодвинул ее вниз, а он закрыл люк и уселся на самый край дверцы.  
– Она прислала дочь, – задумчиво произнес он, как бы закрепляя словами только что увиденное. – Явно намереваясь зачем-то… зачем-то заставить ее переспать с нами. Не понимаю.  
Когами сел рядом с ним, и они оба некоторое время провели в молчании. После сумасшедших дней ни о чем больше думать не хотелось, но эти странные поступки вынуждали их напрягать разум.   
– Слушай, Гино… ты когда-нибудь думал, что они там у себя в подвале едят? – вдруг спросил Когами. – Может быть…  
Точно. Простота этой догадки – бесспорно верной и очевидной – поразила его. Им просто нечего было есть, и женщина решила заплатить за еду, полагая, что это был единственный способ получить что-нибудь.  
Нобутика потянулся к своему рюкзаку.  
– Отдай им, – вытаскивая свой сверток, прошептал он. – Я все равно не смогу это съесть. Завтра разделим твой, если получится.   
Разумеется, им было просто нечего есть. Это было так очевидно, что осталось незамеченным в бесконечной сутолоке из трупов и военных.   
  
*  
  
Ближе к вечеру Хинакава принялся варить рис, а Нобутика устроился на балконе с тазом для стирки. Хозяйственное мыло пахло так, что об этом не хотелось даже думать, но другого все равно не было. Единственный выходной следовало потратить с пользой и выстирать всю грязную одежду, которой за неделю скопилось немало.   
Убавив огонь под котелком, Сё подошел к нему и уселся на пороге – он не пытался помочь, поскольку еще на Формозе как-то решил это сделать, но напоролся на железный отказ. Он был в новой майке, так что сейчас выглядел куда аккуратнее – она хотя бы не болталась на его плечах растянутой тряпкой.   
С верхнего балкона свисали чьи-то постиранные красные занавески.   
– Кто завешивает окна красным? – задумчиво проговорил Хинакава. – Он же раздражает.  
– На всех он действует по-разному. Когда мы входили в Нанкин, там было такое дело… один немец накрыл людей флагом со свастикой. Ты его помнишь, конечно… красный такой, с черными линиями и центром в виде изломанного креста. Нашим бомбардировщикам было приказано не сбрасывать на них никаких кукол. Под тот флаг… он и без того был большим, уж поверь… так вот, под него набилось столько людей, что он едва не порвался. Тогда красный был безопасным цветом. Для них, по крайней мере.  
Война все еще преследовала их в разговорах, и Гиноза сдерживался всеми силами, но иногда эти рассказы просто прорывались наружу, и он ничего не мог с ними сделать – это было нельзя контролировать.   
– Я думал, это просто легенда, – еще тише сказал Сё. – Слышал об этом в сорок четвертом, когда только оказался на базе. Мне тогда девятнадцать было, другие считали меня самым молодым, хотя у нас был летчик-восемнадцатилетка, но его почему-то не доставали. Тогда один инструктор рассказал о свастике и людях. Правда, он не помнил, чья это была идея.  
– Джон Рабе.   
– А?  
– Того человека звали Джон Рабе. Мы с Ко его видели однажды, когда привели в Зону безопасности одну семью. Невысокий такой человек с залысинами… или вообще лысый, не помню точно уже. Говорил тихо, ничего не разобрать. Почти мямлил. Прям как ты.  
Сё улыбнулся – он уже давно перестал обижаться на такие замечания.  
– Вы поэтому его запомнили? – спросил он.  
– Это был хороший человек. Очень смелый. В этом ты тоже на него похож, кстати. Только смотри, не зазнавайся.  
Сё, видимо, смутившись, отвел глаза и промолчал. Когда Гиноза бросил на него быстрый взгляд, на его лице все еще оставалась робкая улыбка.


	3. Убийство

_"Да таких детей с пустыми желудками на одной только этой улице сотня, не меньше. И одного крепления для "Хайбусы" хватило бы чтобы на эти деньги кормить их всех целый месяц"._   
_(аниме "Ветер крепчает", 2013)_

  
  
Ему опять снился сон, после которого он проснулся в полночь и прободрствовал до утра. К пяти часам его опять начало клонить к подушке, но Гиноза знал, что времени не оставалось. Поэтому он прошел к ванной, облился холодной водой и после этого встал на балконе, подставив тело тяжелому утреннему воздуху, скользившему по верхним этажам мягким ветром.   
Хинакава проснулся вместе с ним, но Нобутика заставил его лечь опять – перед рабочим днем следовало выспаться. В однокомнатной квартире было некуда деться, так что ему самому пришлось просидеть в темноте несколько часов, таращась в потолок и переваривая ощущения. После этого странного сна одни воспоминания только и остались – никаких деталей запомнить не удалось. Возможно, это было и к лучшему.  
Через некоторое время Сё опять зашевелился. Судя по яркости утреннего света, Нобутика мог сказать, что пошел седьмой час.   
Ладно, пусть встает уже.  
Они никогда не приветствовали друг друга по утрам, никогда не говорили «я дома» или «с возвращением». Только встречались глазами и кивали, отмечая и без того очевидное. Поэтому Сё просто прошел за его спиной, встал рядом и сложил локти на перила, глядя вниз. Этим они и отличались – Сё всегда смотрел вниз, на дорогу, а Нобутика – наверх, в небо.  
Эта привычка завелась не так давно – с пару лет назад, после того как они с Сё познакомились и поговорили в первый раз. Через три часа после их беседы Хинакаве назначили стандартный боевой вылет, и Гиноза простоял у своего барака два часа, ожидая его возвращения. Правда, с чем была связана привычка Сё смотреть вниз, было не совсем понятно. Может быть, у нее вообще не было никаких предпосылок, и она относилась к тем, что рождались вместе с человеком.  
– Гиноза-сан, вы любили китайскую женщину? – как всегда тихо спросил Хинакава, врываясь в его мысли своим мягким голосом.   
Нобутика даже усмехнулся.  
– С чего это ты взял?  
– Вы повторяли имя.   
– Какое?  
– Мингжу.  
Может быть, ему снилось совсем не это, но теперь ночные ощущения стали понятнее. Вот почему он проснулся с таким тяжелым сердцем, а потом не мог отдышаться. Вот почему он чувствовал себя так, словно в очередной раз совершил поступок, которого должен был стыдиться. Хинакава, как всегда, оказался рядом и смог развеять туман, внеся предельную ясность. Почему-то захотелось поверить, что потерянный эпизод из сна теперь был найден. Так было как-то спокойнее.  
– Нет, я… я убил ее. Вообще, в Китае пришлось убить много людей. Мужчин, женщин. А ребенка только одного.   
Сё затих и прижал подбородок к своим сложенным друг на друга ладоням, сгорбившись над перилами.  
– Простите, – прошептал он. – Я не знал.  
– Не извиняйся, – улыбнулся Гиноза. – Я не хочу это забывать. Если забуду, перестану считать себя человеком.   
  
*  
  
Ближе к концу декабря дивизион Гинозы и Когами, а также соседнее подразделение, в котором служили Кагари и Сасаяма, получили приказ готовиться к выходу из Нанкина. Их должны были переправить в соседнюю деревушку, где, как предполагалось, партизанское движение получало продовольствие. Эта группа китайских бойцов уже доставила немало неприятностей, сорвала несколько японских операций вне города. Их нужно было срочно поймать, и для этого в деревне стоило заполнить военными каждый дом. Расквартироваться так, чтобы не осталось ни одного свободного угла, где могли бы прятать неучтенные продукты.   
Был у этого решения и другой повод – еды в городе стало мало, кормить всех выходило слишком накладно. Два дивизиона – чуть меньше четырехсот человек – отправляли в другой населенный пункт, чтобы они питались там. Правда, перед этим их силами решили воспользоваться напоследок.  
Их вывезли за северный край, через один из шести прилегавшим к центру районов, и Гиноза подумал, что им опять предстояло закапывать трупы или наоборот – выкапывать могилы. Он не учел лишь одного – им всем было приказано взять с собой мечи. На сей раз, все было гораздо сложнее.   
Яму уже выкопали – это была даже не яма, а настоящий ров. На краю, у самой хрупкой линии стояли военнопленные, которых можно было отличить по слишком коротким волосам и форме сапог. Скрываясь от карательных рейдов, дезертиры брали гражданскую одежду, но с обувью был особый дефицит, так что сапоги сменить удавалось далеко не всем.   
Уставший и явно сердитый майор стоял у дальнего конца рва, расставив ноги на ширину плеч и сложив руки за спиной. У него был очень громкий и резкий голос, и Гиноза ненавидел, когда этот человек начинал кричать.  
– Приказ, утвержденный принцем Асака. В связи с нехваткой продовольствия и постоянно возникающими беспорядками решено ликвидировать четыре сотни военнопленных. В целях экономии боеприпасов запрещено использовать огнестрельное оружие. Положитесь на божественную волю и приступайте к исполнению.   
Когами оказался в другом месте – после отмашки Гиноза оглянулся, пытаясь найти его взглядом, но не смог. Закрепленный у пояса катана показался очень тяжелым и со звоном выскользнул из ножен, когда он ухватился за эфес и потянул его наверх. Ему не нравилось работать мечом, потому что при этом создавалось странное ощущение, будто он не выполнял приказ, а действовал по собственной воле. В прошлом убить мечом врага означало почти оказать ему честь, поскольку перед тем, как занести руку для удара, обязательно приходилось смотреть на противника. Изогнутый и красивый катана почти исключал возможность «безликих» убийств, каждый поступок приобретал личный оттенок. Стрелять, глядя в прицел и видя размытый силуэт, гораздо проще.  
Он убил несколько человек – остальных прикончили те, кто был справа и слева. Ему никогда не удавалось отрубить голову так, чтобы она повисла на коже и не отделилась от шеи, хотя он всегда был довольно аккуратен и точен. Гиноза и не учился подобным приемам, поскольку не хотел их отрабатывать. Головы, снесенные его мечом, летели в яму прежде, чем за ними успевали последовать тела.   
Лезвие свистело в воздухе, рассекая его, прежде чем врезаться в плоть, столкнуться с твердым позвоночником, и поддавшись дополнительным усилиям, перерубить костную оболочку, а затем выйти с другой стороны. Каждый раз, когда его катана сталкивался с линией позвонков, Гинозе приходилось придавать руке ускорение, чтобы не затормозить и довести дело до конца. Это не было милосердием, но он прекрасно понимал, что человек с недорубленной головой будет страдать так сильно, что ад ему покажется небесной сенью.   
Бойня закончилась. Сталкивать тела в яму не пришлось – они сами падали вниз в процессе «казни». Гиноза замер, сжимая покрытую кровью рукоять. Все они вытянулись в струнку, построившись в идеально ровную шеренгу у края теперь уже полной могилы. Как будто ждали, что придут другие, и займутся теперь уже ими самими.   
Он не слышал криков и воплей на китайском, и ему даже показалось, что все прошло слишком уж спокойно, но только после того, как солдаты, стоявшие слева и справа от него, отмерли и зашевелились, Гиноза понял, что, просто оглох сам.   
Когами нашел его через минуту – он тоже был перемазан кровью, его руки тряслись, и говорить он не мог. Только сжал его локоть и потащил к машине, двигаясь на своих нетвердых ногах. Слух к нему вернулся только тогда.  
Уже в грузовике, сидя, прижавшись к его плечу и уставившись в дощатый настил, Шинья сказал:  
– Пленные сами копали могилу. Я видел лопаты, сваленные у другой стороны. На одной остались руки. Никто их даже не убрал.   
Кто-то взял лопату, а потом вдруг передумал копать, и ему отрубили руки. Вот что произошло.   
Гиноза кивнул, показывая, что понял мысль.  
Когами продолжил:  
– Закапывать другая группа будет. А может, пришлют новую партию, чтобы закопали этих и вырыли для себя. Черт знает, что происходит. Нам сказали, что мы хорошо потрудились.  
Он редко говорил бессвязно и медленно, так что объяснения были и не нужны – было ясно, что Когами пребывал в таком же шоке, как и Нобутика.  
– Придем в дом, нужно будет помыться, – расправляя ладонь со слипшимися в крови пальцами, вздохнул Гиноза. – Постирать одежду тоже не помешает.   
– Тем более, вечером покидаем город, – согласился Шинья. – Надо привести себя в порядок. Я уже не могу дождаться, пока мы отсюда уедем.  
В доме их ждали совсем другие дела, так что стирку было решено отложить на потом. Они наскоро умылись, стерли кровь с рук и сапог, сменили рубашки и передохнули, а потом, не сговариваясь, одновременно подошли к люку.  
Времени было в обрез, увести китаянок нужно было без промедлений. Когами открыл дверцу и спустился вниз.   
– Вы должны уйти, – холодно сказал он. – Мы отведем вас в безопасное место.   
Девочки как-то поняли, чего от них хотели – они поднялись с пола и потянули свою мать за руки, побуждая ее встать.   
К слову, это было единственное, что удалось легко – дальше пришлось туго. Когда они выталкивали их из дома, девочки опять испугались, поскольку не знали, куда их вели. Женщина молчала – она крепко держала их за руки и шла впереди. Гиноза держал ее под прицелом, чтобы создать видимость для остальных военных, которых они могли встретить по дороге. Дети постоянно плакали, и мать прижимала их к себе.   
Он впервые видел их при свете дня. Обе девочки были совсем еще маленькими – тогда, в темноте подвала, ему показалось, что им было четырнадцать-пятнадцать, но на улице они казались еще моложе. Младшей, наверное, было не больше двенадцати. Их спутанные волосы, землянистые пятна на одежде, грязные руки и лица создавали подходящий образ – они и впрямь казались настоящими пленницами.   
Стоило им подойти ближе к первой улице, как женщина занервничала – она стала оглядываться, бросая на них вопросительные взгляды, наполненные страхом и сомнениями. В городе до сих пор творилась настоящая чертовщина. Разодранные одежды, окровавленные тела, безглазые из-за выбитых окон дома с полуразрушенными или вовсе сметенными крышами. Казалось, что конец света уже наступил. Девочки запричитали, прижимаясь лицами к матери и стараясь не глядеть на дорогу.  
Женщина отчаянно заговорила, видимо, спрашивая, куда и зачем их вели. Нобутика молчал, Когами – тоже. Показались первые военные – пара веселых солдат. Они заинтересованно проводили их взглядами, но ничего не сказали. Гиноза выдохнул – таких встреч он боялся больше всего.   
Дальше стало сложнее – военные встречались все чаще и не всегда пропускали их мимо без замечаний. Ближе к Зоне безопасности их стало слишком много, и даже Когами забеспокоился.  
– Черт, не хочется это признавать, но ты был прав, – процедил он, тоже вынимая пистолет и направляя в спину женщине, чтобы закрепить зрительный эффект конвоирования. – Три женщины на двоих солдат слишком много. Сейчас дефицит девушек, на всех уже не хватает, нас могут и попросить отдать одну. Или даже двух.   
– Попросить? – переспросил Гиноза. – Скорее, просто отобрать.  
– Ага.   
– И что будем делать?  
Ему действительно хотелось услышать ответ Шиньи, но было поздно.   
Нобутика даже не понял, как именно все произошло, он видел только результат. Из одного относительно целого дома вышла кучка солдат, оживившихся при виде женщин.   
– А ну оставьте нам девчонку! – со смехом потребовал кто-то из них.   
Гиноза не видел этого человека, потому что боялся смотреть по сторонам. Девочки, услышав чужой голос, совсем прилепились к матери.   
– Да, да, с друзьями принято делиться.  
– А вы нам не друзья, – отрезал Когами. – Я вас вообще в первый раз вижу.   
До Зоны безопасности оставалось всего ничего – еще минут двадцать пройти. Нужно было просто дотянуть.  
– Все имперские воины не просто друзья, а братья, – назидательно ответили ему. – Куда вы их ведете?  
– Не твое дело, – опять огрызнулся Шинья. – Занимайтесь своими делами.  
– А мне кажется, вы их ведете в Зону безопасности. Так ведь? Решили поиграть в хорошеньких? Интересно, что будет, если доложить вашему начальству, что вы братаетесь с врагом?  
Врезался другой голос:  
– Мне нравится та, что слева. Отдайте ее, мы обещаем вернуть ее живой.  
Слева держалась младшая. Наверное, она привлекла внимание, потому что ее волосы были длиннее.   
– Конечно, вернете, женщин сейчас не убивают, их слишком мало осталось, да? Нехрен было потрошить их направо и налево, иначе сейчас не пришлось бы искать по углам, – уже выходя из себя, крикнул Когами.  
То, что им не удалось бы пройти без проблем, стало ясно уже секунд десять назад, когда завязался разговор, но Нобутика все еще на что-то надеялся. Они должны были подготовиться к этому еще в доме. К тому, что по дороге кто-то должен был умереть. Нельзя провести трех женщин через город, не попавшись при этом другим и не вызвав подозрений.   
Они шли вперед, и он смотрел только в спину, на которую был направлен его пистолет. Наверное, поэтому пропустил момент, когда младшую девочку схватили за свободную руку и потащили к дому.   
Мать и старшая сестра закричали так громко, что у него поначалу заложило уши, но глаза поспевали за всем остальным, работая за все органы чувств одновременно.   
Ее волокли к дому, и он не разбирал лиц и рук солдат. Оторвать малышку от матери не составило труда, и никто из них ничего не мог с этим сделать. Гражданских убивать не запрещалось, у них не было оснований препятствовать происходившему.  
Это была не его рука, это вообще не было его решением. Гиноза как будто наблюдал за собой со стороны. Пистолет нацелился на сопротивлявшуюся девочку, остановился на линии ее груди, и палец сам надавил на изогнутую полосу железа, выпуская пулю. Девочка дернулась и обмякла в чужих руках.   
В следующий момент поднялся такой крик, что Когами пришлось выстрелить вверх, чтобы заставить всех заткнуться.  
Убитая лежала на земле, под ее спиной растекалось темно-красное пятно. Мать и старшая дочь замерли, не веря своим глазам, и еще сильнее вцепившись друг в друга.   
Обе в один голос повторяли:  
– Мингжу, Мингжу, Мингжу…   
– Все? Все успокоились?! – крикнул Когами, переводя тяжелые вдохи и выдохи. – Мы убьем всех их, не сомневайтесь.  
В те дни японские солдаты убили много людей, но они ни разу не устроили перестрелку между собой. За такое всем им могли достаться места рядом с китайцами, так что от междоусобиц воздерживались. Парни повозмущались еще немного чисто из упрямства, а потом вошли в дом, оставив труп лежать у порога.  
Гиноза ткнул все еще горячим дулом в спину женщине, заставляя ее идти дальше. Она и оставшаяся девочка послушно зашагали, но постоянно тормозили, оглядываясь на свою младшую. Дочь тихонько плакала и с ненавистью отмечала его, когда ее взгляд скользил поверх его лица, мать держалась сдержаннее.   
Осознание совершенного пришло немного позже. Он убил ребенка. Не своего, конечно, но разница тут была не самой большой – он не хотел, ему просто пришлось. Нобутика чувствовал себя так, словно его только что прокрутили на центрифуге – перед глазами все плыло, подгибались колени. Это было даже хуже чем то, что пришлось делать утром.  
– Ты все верно сделал, Гино, – хрипло подбодрил его Когами. – Это было необходимо. Иначе сам знаешь, что ее ожидало.  
Он только кивнул. Хотелось поблагодарить его за добрые слова, но на это сил уже не оставалось.  
У ворот Зоны безопасности было пусто, толстая цепь стягивала арматуру, из которой наспех была собрана дополнительная укрепляющая решетка. Подойдя вплотную, Когами ударил ногой в ворота, и весь металл загремел, распространяя какофонию скрипа и звона. Из-за стены показался мужчина с белой повязкой на руке. По центру белой полосы был нашит красный крест.   
Он явно удивился, увидев пару японских солдат, подошедших к парадному входу – обычно они предпочитали перелезать через стены и делать, что вздумается. Укрывшиеся в этом месте люди не могли им сопротивляться, поскольку если бы они убили хоть одного японца, существование Зоны было бы прекращено и весь центр подвергся бы зачистке. Если солдаты забирали детей, матерям приходилось уступать и сдерживаться, а потом только молиться, чтобы они возвратились обратно живыми. Забирали по двадцать человек, и если везло назад приходили пятнадцать, еще трое-четверо из которых умирали от ран еще через несколько часов.   
Поэтому такой почти официальный визит воспринимался как что-то нереальное.   
Китаец поклонился, снял продырявленную надо лбом шляпу (видимо, позаимствовал у мертвеца) и спросил на ломаном японском:  
– У вас дело к Джону Рабе? Его пока что нет, он в медкорпусе.  
– Открой ворота, прими людей, – буркнул Гиноза.  
Сейчас он хотел только одного – сбросить этот груз на чужие плечи.  
– Шевелись, у нас мало времени, – добавил Когами.  
Мужчина явно засомневался. Наверное, боялся, что это была такая подстава, и где-нибудь за углом пряталась целая компания других солдат. Для Гинозы и Когами это был дополнительный риск – быть застуканными возле ворот и сдающими вполне себе невредимых женщин было опасно.  
– Оглох что ли? – стукнув пистолетом по цепи, прошипел Нобутика. – Давай быстрее. Здесь нет никого, не шарахайся.   
Поднятый ими шум привлек внимание, и из соседней каморки вышел довольно высокий европеец. Таких в городе почти не оставалось, и Гиноза сразу понял, что китаец решил их обмануть – на самом деле Рабе был рядом. Желание оградить своего единственного защитника от контактов с японскими военными было вполне объяснимым, так что он даже не удивился.  
Рабе что-то сказал на немецком, и мужчина ответил ему на том же языке.   
– Вот же полиглот, – с легким смешком заметил Когами.  
Впрочем, лингвистические способности никак не влияли на его способность понимать ситуацию по-настоящему – он все еще упирался, не соглашаясь с мягкими доводами Рабе.  
Наконец, женщина тяжело сглотнула, подошла к воротам, взялась за прутья и заговорила. Наверное, только она и нашла правильные слова, потому что через несколько секунд мужчина полез в карман за ключом и открыл замок.  
Ворота поехали в стороны со ржавым скрипом, и Когами схватился за одну створку, не давая ей отъехать окончательно, чтобы потом было легче закрыть. В образовавшуюся между дверями щель мать протолкнула девочку, которую сразу же подхватил «охранник». Сама женщина замешкалась, и Шинья тяжело выдохнул, готовясь пропихнуть ее свободной рукой или даже ногой.  
Тем временем она потянулась к руке, которой Гиноза держал пистолет, опустилась на колени и прижалась к костяшкам его пальцев губами, беззвучно плача. Горячие слезы опалили его сухую кожу, и Нобутика, который вначале просто оцепенел от неожиданности, в конце концов, ожил и попытался освободиться, но женщина держала его слишком крепко.   
Она что-то лепетала, и, видимо, разобрав ее слова, китаец одобрительно кивнул им и даже улыбнулся.   
– Слушай, помоги поднять ее, а? – попросил Когами. – Кто спорит, это мило, но сейчас не время.  
Мужчина подхватил ее под локти и поднял с земли, затаскивая за ворота. Когами помог ему придержать их, пока он наматывал цепь и закрывал замок.   
Она все еще стояла у решетки и продолжала что-то говорить. Ощущая себя крайне неловко, Гиноза только кивал ей. Он уже давно не чувствовал чужого тепла, и теперь его неожиданно накрыла благодарность за то, что она поделилась с ним частью своей жизни, согрев его руки, которые в тот день только и делали, что проливали кровь.   
– Прощай, – негромко сказал он, глядя на нее. – Постарайся выжить.   
  
Вечером он и Когами снова сидели в кузове грузовика. Рюкзак покоился у него на коленях, хотя обычно им этого не разрешали – по форме кладь всегда должна была находиться за спиной, оставляя свободными обе руки. Однако на этот раз от формальностей решили отказаться – все равно ехать было недалеко. О партизанских налетах ничего не было слышно, и Гиноза думал, что слухи о них вообще могли быть ложью. Китайцы не хотели бороться даже за собственную страну. Оставили город на растерзание, сами сдавались тысячами, потому что… потому что не знали, что делать дальше. Им бы за плугом ходить, а не по телам стрелять.   
Может быть, они понадеялись, что армия победителей просто займет город, как это было с Шанхаем? Там, конечно, тоже убийства случались даже не десятками – сотнями, но до такой крайности никто не доходил. Люди там по улицам ходили, а не прятались по подвалам. Оккупация в Шанхае проходила иначе, чем в Нанкине.  
Только вот не повезло. Обозленные после шанхайского сражения, уставшие в бесконечном пути и попросту озверевшие от крови, здесь они уже не могли держать себя в руках. Город пал, мужчины ушли, наверняка, помолившись напоследок за упокой своих жен и дочерей. Если бы они знали, что с ними случится, пошли бы на такое? Эти дети, которых еще две недели назад было трое, а к сегодняшнему вечеру осталась всего одна… где их отец? Лучше бы было так, что он умер еще до войны или в сражении. Гинозе нравилось думать, что эта семья, которую они проводили до Зоны безопасности, был полуосиротевшей. Но если отец оставил их, если ушел из города вместе с другими военными, когда дали приказ отступить… встретив его, Гиноза с удовольствием убил бы его собственными руками. Даже без меча.   
– Эй, ты о чем думаешь? – толкнув его коленом, спросил Когами. – Не впадай в задумчивость, тебе это всегда выходит не тем концом.  
– Да так… ни о чем хорошем, – ответил Гиноза.  
В почти сгустившейся темноте он не мог точно разобрать лицо Шиньи, но был почти уверен, что тот хмурился и смотрел на него исподлобья.   
– Ты ее спас, а не убил, понятно?   
– Да.   
– У меня нет сил, чтобы заниматься твоим утешением, – добавил Когами.  
– Я и не прошу.   
– Оставить тебя тоже не могу.  
– Ко, отстань, дай помолчать.  
– Ты молчишь с самого обеда. Это опасно, сам знаешь.  
Гиноза горько рассмеялся. Когами был таким же, как и всегда. Они не давали друг другу сойти с ума. Можно было бы сказать, что они оба цеплялись за жизнь и здравый смысл, но по сути они держались только друг за друга. Жизнь и здравый смысл постепенно таяли, им не было места на этой войне. Зато здесь были они, и Нобутика знал, что пока рядом находился человек, называвший его «Гино», многое еще можно было исправить. Хотелось верить, что для Шиньи обращение «Ко» тоже что-то значило.  
С передней машины донесся почти сварливый крик майора:  
– Прибытие на место через пять минут. Всем приготовиться, надеть рюкзаки!  
Когами опять толкнул его – на этот раз уже локтем. Гиноза был готов поспорить, что теперь он улыбался.  
  
Примерно через месяц он узнал, что загадочное слово «Мингжу» на самом деле было женским именем. Наверное, так звали застреленную им девочку.   
  
*  
  
Едва открыв дверь в квартиру, Гиноза почувствовал какие-то перемены. Незначительные, конечно, но все-таки вполне реальные. Он еще не видел Сё, но знал, что тот уже вернулся домой – он всегда приходил раньше.   
Поначалу вся сложность общения с Сё заключалась в его молчаливости – он говорил мало и невнятно, предпочитал отвечать на вопросы односложно, создавая видимость отсутствия собственного мнения. Позже Нобутика понял, где он этому научился. Приняв эту его сторону и даже привыкнув к ней, он тоже приобрел некоторые навыки – стал считывать настроение Хинакавы по другим деталям. В годы, когда все они были стрижены под одну гребенку, и почти у всех волосы были срублены практически под корень, Гиноза мог определить состояние Сё, даже когда тот сидел к нему спиной – у парня был весьма выразительный затылок. Сейчас же, когда они жили в одной комнате, он стал понимать Хинакаву, даже не видя его. В другое время это могло бы показаться чем-то невозможным, но Гиноза еще ни разу не ошибся в своих предположениях.  
Сегодняшний вечер не был исключением – Хинакава сидел на пороге между комнатой и балконом и читал книгу, держа перед собой перебинтованную по локоть руку.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Гиноза, глядя на перевязку.  
– Леса сломались, – поднимая глаза, ответил Сё.   
– И?  
– Двойной перелом. Ничего страшного, через две недели заживет. А пока что мне нашли замену.  
Нобутика вошел в комнату и уселся на свернутый у стены футон.   
– Не переживай о деньгах. Ты знаешь, мне не тяжело, – сказал он, прекрасно понимая, чем сейчас наполнялась голова Хинакавы.   
– Да, – кивнул Сё.   
Добавить было нечего. Гиноза никогда не умел утешать людей – талантами Когами ему овладеть так и не удалось. Оставалось надеяться, что Хинакава действительно его понял.   
Он поднялся и отправился в помещение, которое они высокопарно называли душем, хотя из нужных элементов там был только слив в канализацию, выдолбленный и обустроенный в самом углу. Пол со скатом, установленный в верхней точке туалет без унитаза, зернистая бетонная стяжка, покрытые масляной краской стены – стандартный городской набор. К этому добавлялись небольшие детали – стул с тазом, наполненным теплой водой и сухое полотенце, висевшее на крючке, прибитом к наружной стороне двери. У Хинакавы была сломана рука, но привычный порядок не нарушался – он все равно грел воду к приходу Гинозы.   
Значит, ощущение перемен было связано с чем-то другим. 


	4. Затишье

_"У меня уже нескольких друзей туда забрали, и из них хоть бы кто представлял, за что"._   
_(аниме "Ветер крепчает", 2013)_

  
Гиноза ни о чем не спрашивал, Сё не стремился поделиться своими тревогами, хотя его однозначно занимали какие-то вопросы. На следующий вечер Нобутика обнаружил того сидящим на прежнем месте все с той же книгой, хотя обычно Хинакаве хватало одного дня, чтобы управиться со всеми страницами, тем более, объем был небольшим. Он был завсегдатаем библиотеки, работавшей при заводе – там выдавались самые разные книги от технических пособий до отредактированной истории и художественной литературы. В их квартирке и так было мало места, личного пространства почти не оставалось, а потому Гиноза никогда не читал даже заголовков и не обращал внимания на названия книг, которые Сё приносил домой. Ему хотелось сохранить для парня хоть какую-то приватность. Они оставались в одиночестве, только отправляясь в душ – все остальное время были рядом с рабочими завода, пассажирами общественного транспорта, покупателями в магазинах или друг с другом.   
– Сложная книга? – увидев тот же самый корешок еще и на третий вечер, наконец, спросил Гиноза.   
– Нет, ничего сложного. Просто не могу ее дочитать.   
– Если не интересно, я могу взять для тебя другую. Какой автор тебе нравится?   
Конечно, дело было не в том, что Хинакава сломал руку и теперь не ходил на завод – он все еще числился в штате и был записан в библиотеку по умолчанию. К тому же, ноги у него ходили.  
– Нет, все в порядке, завтра сам схожу. Хватит уже сидеть взаперти, нужно пройтись.  
– А ты все это время не выходил из дома? – удивился Гиноза.   
– Да. Просто незачем было.  
– Я тебя не осуждаю, просто это немного… немного странно. Может быть, тебе лучше съездить к родителям, пока есть время? Или погости у Шуго, он будет рад тебя видеть.   
– Домой… – Хинакава грустно улыбнулся. – Нет, домой не поеду. Там все равно никто не ждет.  
Нобутика мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. Дурак.   
Конечно, Сё не ездил домой, поскольку для родителей он уже умер. Им было известно, что он остался жив, но для них это было такой неожиданностью, что первая послевоенная встреча не удалась. Зная, что их сын зачислен в ряды камикадзе, они попрощались с ним в день, когда получили уведомление. Даже провели свою маленькую поминальную службу, зажгли ладан в храме. А потом он вернулся – живой и здоровый. Хорошо, что Нобутика был рядом с ним, иначе Сё совсем бы растерялся. Мать с отцом отреагировали так, словно на их пороге появился призрак – они с трудом заставили себя «обрадоваться». Они не пробыли в том доме и дня – приехали вечером, а рано утром Гиноза увез его в Токио, хотя до этого собирался ехать один. С того момента прошел почти год, он надеялся, что Хинакава уже отошел, но, как оказалось, ошибся.  
Впрочем, сам Гиноза тоже нечасто бывал в родном доме.  
  
*  
  
В деревне Когами поселили совсем в другом конце, а его распределили в дом, где жили парни из другого взвода – видимо, до начальства дошли слухи о том, что они отделялись и конфликтовали с другими парнями. Спорить было бесполезно, хотя Когами и поорал для приличия – обозвал сержанта идиотом и в наказание просидел под замком целые сутки. Такое поведение выглядело еще более подозрительным, и Гиноза, которому такое решение тоже не нравилось, был вынужден молчать. Он вообще ничего не говорил, чтобы не пробуждать других вопросов.   
Соседство с другим дивизионом, правда, во многом смягчало ситуацию – там служили Кагари и Сасаяма, с которыми они начали общаться еще несколько месяцев назад, когда их части оказались рядом в результате небольшой перегруппировки на Востоке.   
Жизнь в деревне была совсем другой и очень сильно отличалась от нанкинской. Здесь не было постоянных криков и убийств, и Гиноза удивлялся тому, как быстро головорезы из их взвода превратились обратно в обычных солдат.   
По утрам их пересчитывали, в обед раздавали еду, по вечерам разрешалось сидеть как попало, правда, без костров и песен.   
– У тебя все еще сердце прямо в заднице бьется? – спросил в один из таких вечеров Сасаяма. – Наверное, так и видишь все эти картины из города по ночам. Не понимаю, что ты забыл на войне. Гиноза-сенсей, ты рожден для рисового поля, а не для военного. Могу поклясться, в твоих жилах ни капли самурайской крови нет.   
– Да, зато у тебя она в стопроцентной чистоте, – огрызнулся Нобутика. – Я, если честно, не понимаю, зачем два артиллерийских дивизиона направили в эту глушь, но для меня это намного лучше, чем сидеть в городе.   
– Ну как же это. Стратегический объект, который нужно охранять от партизан, – повторяя почти слово в слово часть речи майора, ответил Кагари. – Хотя мы здесь уже почти четыре месяца, но ничего интересного так и не произошло.  
– А что для тебя будет интересным? – опять нахмурился Гиноза.  
В разговоре с этими двумя он никогда не мог расслабиться, потому что они не упускали случая подшутить над ним, используя его нечувствительность к юмору как благодатную почву для поддевок и смешков.   
Впрочем, на этот раз Кагари неожиданно посерьезнел и уже вполне солидно ответил:  
– У Сасаямы спроси – я там ничего не делал. Не все там были зверями, знаешь ли. Или ты думаешь, что только ты и Когами людьми остались после Нанкина?  
– Да как же, у Сасаямы, – фыркнул Гиноза. – Он такой же, как ты – оба вы преступники. Если бы не война, сидели бы в тюрьме.  
– Ну, что есть, то есть, – согласился Кагари. – Хотя мне, если честно, плевать, веришь ты или нет. Я никого там не трогал, понятно? В бою все мы убивали, но гражданских я не крошил.   
– Да я и не говорю, что ты там… издевался над людьми, – старательно выбирая слова, почти примирительно ответил Гиноза. – Ты сам завелся.  
– Оба остыньте, – сбросив отгоревший край самокрутки и выдыхая сизый дым, вставил Когами. – Сю, никто тебя не обвиняет. Ты вообще здесь не должен находиться. Сколько тебе?  
– Семнадцать, – пожал плечами тот. – А если вам обоим за двадцать, это не значит, что я чем-то хуже, только потому, что позже родился.  
Если бы у Кагари был другой характер, он бы не попал на войну в семнадцать. Гиноза не знал, чем он отличился в своем родном городе, но все они догадывались, что его просто вынудили занять место в армии, поскольку другая дорога вела за решетку. «Принеси пользу государству вместо того, чтобы объедать его, отсиживаясь в безопасности». Так и сказали.   
Кагари протянул так долго только потому, что почти с самого начала спелся с Сасаямой – тому было уже двадцать пять, и он был записан в армию по той же причине. Оба они, несмотря на внушительную разницу в возрасте, были в чем-то похожи – агрессивные, резкие, но веселые и активные. Впрочем, даже зная все это, Гиноза не сомневался в том, что им удалось сохранить человеческие лица после штурма столичных стен.   
– Таких паинек как вы, здесь вообще нет, – хохотнул между тем Сасаяма, тоже отрывая кусочек газеты на самокрутку. – У тебя, Гиноза, отец диссидент, верно? А Шинья... тот вообще записался только, чтобы ты здесь не сдох. Поэтому и жметесь друг к другу, как пара придурков. Это же война, ребята, все равно все умрут. На что вы надеетесь?  
Гиноза и сам отлично знал, что попал в армию только потому, что его отец отличился в антиправительственном движении и выступал против милитаризации государства. Поскольку сам Масаока был инвалидом (лишился руки еще на четвертом десятке), в армию он пойти не мог. Значит, его ожидала тюрьма, и других вариантов не было. По крайней мере, так считалось до тех пор, пока власти не прознали, что у разведенного диссидента была жена, воспитавшая вполне взрослого сына. Тогда-то Гиноза и попал на войну. За грехи отца, так сказать. Узнав об этом, Когами записался добровольцем вечером того же дня – поторопился, чтобы попасть в одно подразделение с другом. Он свято верил, что Нобутика приложился бы к предкам уже через месяц после вторжения в Китай.  
Это было неправдой. На самом деле, оставшись без него, Гиноза умер бы уже во время высадки.  
  
Дежурство было неотъемлемой частью их жизни. Караульные менялись два раза за ночь, так что каждый хотя бы раз в две недели обязательно попадал в ночь по расписанию. Прожив в деревне несколько месяцев, Гиноза привык к этому распорядку и не возражал.   
В доме, где поселили его и еще нескольких парней, жила обычная китайская семья – женщина и трое детей. Мать поначалу прятала единственную дочь, но потом ее все равно нашли. К счастью, с ней ничего не сделали – ребята, с которыми ему приходилось делить крышу, предпочитали навещать «станцию», обустроенную в Нанкине. В выходные дни они уезжали в столицу, а Гиноза оставался. Почему-то девушка боялась его больше остальных, и поначалу он никак не мог взять в толк, почему она выделила именно его, однако позже понял – его неестественное спокойствие и немногословность пугали людей, поскольку те не знали, чего от него ожидать. Возможно, это также было связано с тем, что еще зимой Гиноза отдал им свою бутылку водки, которую получил на новогодние праздники в качестве подарка. Тогда все солдаты получили свою долю – у кого-то это были конфеты, у кого-то консервы, а у кого-то вроде Гинозы – поллитровая бутылка сакэ. Не желая отдавать ее и без того разгулявшимся товарищам, он тайком отдал алкоголь хозяйке, хотя для этого пришлось долго и нудно ее уговаривать. После этого мать и дети стали относиться к нему с опаской, видимо, полагая, что он непременно должен был попросить что-то взамен. К концу апреля они расслабились, но старшая девчонка продолжала старательно его избегать.  
Местных было приказано постоянно контролировать во избежание контактов с партизанским движением. Чтобы удостовериться, что хозяева их дома не сдавали никому информацию, они постоянно следили за их перемещениями. Долгие разговоры между соседями сразу же пресекались – поскольку ни один из них не знал китайского, почти все беседы казались им подозрительными. Это был дополнительный повод для назревания скрытых конфликтов, однако жители деревни слишком сильно боялись, чтобы сделать что-то действительно плохое. Они безропотно отдавали свою еду, одежду и позволяли пользоваться баней без очереди, склоняя головы и глядя исключительно в землю. Видя такое, Гиноза каждый раз ощущал почти непреодолимое желание накричать на них. Такая жертвенность пробуждала в солдатах еще больше животного желания властвовать и унижать, она совсем не помогала.   
В очередной раз он попал в дозор с Сасаямой – их посты находились рядом, и они могли переговариваться, пересекаясь при обходе или просто останавливаясь рядом. Время было теплое и безопасное, никаких вестей от командования не поступало, а партизаны бросили всего пару гранат за прошлый месяц, и на этом успокоились. Наверное, предпочитали заниматься другими деревнями, в которых стояли более агрессивные подразделения – Гиноза все еще слышал о том, что в некоторых местах продолжались постоянные убийства и грабежи.  
– Ты вот не куришь, черт знает, куда спрятал свою бутылку, с бабами не шляешься, – будто прочитав его мысли, задумчиво начал Сасаяма. – У тебя в жизни вообще бывают какие-то радости?  
Гиноза переступил с ноги на ногу и выпрямился. Летняя форма была ему тесновата – он провел почти всю весну в постоянных драках с другими солдатами, набрал мышцы, хотя все еще был худоватым по сравнению с Когами.   
– Конечно, – ответил он.  
– Вкусная еда?  
– Да, пожалуй.  
– А что ты любишь?  
– Пшеничный хлеб.  
– И все? Может, жареное мясо? – продолжал докапываться Сасаяма. – Кагари такой птенец, младше тебя лет на пять, а уже научился выбирать себе еду.  
– Кагари пусть ест, что хочет, – презрительно парировал Гиноза.  
– Ну, ладно, а кроме еды?  
– Люблю читать, пожалуй.   
Сасаяма прыснул в кулак, почти согнулся пополам и затрясся от смеха.  
– И все? – слегка успокоившись и разогнувшись, уточнил он. – А трахаться не пробовал? Это, вообще-то, у многих на первом месте.  
– Да я видел уже, – скорчив брезгливую гримасу, ответил Гиноза.   
– Не, не так, – покачал головой уже окончательно посерьезневший Сасаяма. – Не так, как это было зимой. Ты уже забудь об этом, сделай одолжение.  
– Забыть? – Гиноза не поверил ушам. – Ты хоть видел, что там было? Даже животные до такого не доходят, хотя у них мозгов с орех или даже меньше. Они окружали женщин, насиловали их самыми извращенными способами, а потом убивали. И ладно бы просто убивали, они над ними издевались!  
– Я там тоже был, – доверительно сообщил ему Сасаяма. – И бутылочные, и штыковые развлечения я видел. И что они делали с беременными, и что они делали с маленькими девочками, и даже с бабками столетними – я все это видел, не надо мне рассказывать. – Он вытащил из нагрудного кармана сверток с табаком, потом похлопал себя по боковым карманам штанов и выудил коробок спичек. – Ты девственник, Гиноза-сенсей? – как-то резко спросил он. Затянулся, зажмурился, а потом выпустил дымную струю, выдыхая клубы в темноту. Подумал, почесал затылок, вздохнул, и, так и не дождавшись ответа, поправился: – Даже не так, нет. Ты девственник. Это не вопрос, это факт. Надо было тебе потрахаться перед тем, как ехать в армию. Знаешь, целую неделю, каждую ночь, чтобы все понять и распробовать. Сходил бы в бордель, выбрал себе женщину постарше. Думаю, это помогло бы. Но, – он зажал зубами сигарету и заложил руки в карманы – кто же знал, что все так будет? Что эта чертова война будет построена вокруг секса? Ты, конечно, думал, что нужно попрактиковаться с оружием, устав почитать, памятку позубрить. Просчитался, сенсей. Здесь нужно совсем другое. Дело в том, что ты теперь жизнь возненавидишь. Саму жизнь, потому что она рождается из секса, а его тебе показали в таком вот скотстве и грязи. И ты, как такой весь из себя брезгуша, теперь будешь думать, что все так и заведено. Не так, Гиноза. Не так все, поверь.   
– Если бы я хотел пойти в бордель, сделал бы это и здесь.  
Сасаяма затряс головой:  
– Не, не пойдет. Я там был, на этой «станции». Там была последняя японка, остальные уже умерли, представь себе. Вместо них теперь китаянок набрали, те вообще ни черта не понимают по-нашему, с ними делать нечего. А та японка уже полумертвая, совсем ничего не соображает. К ней там очередь целая, не пробиться. Бить ее запрещено, конечно, но долго она так не протянет. Думаю, уже умерла с такой работой. Короче, я не стал ее ждать – записался к китаянке. Вроде, она уже работала до этого в борделе, поэтому знала, что к чему. Лицо у нее было вполне симпатичное, да и все остальное при ней. Не удивлюсь, если в прошлом, еще до нас, она была популярна. Теперь они там все на одно лицо. Но там даже мне не удалось получить удовольствие. Тесно, грязно, на постели пятна, на ней тоже дрянь какая-то намазана. И еще она не разделась – я пробовал уговорить, но потом понял, почему нельзя. Очередь же, некогда им раздеваться. Так что подол вокруг талии, и успокойся. Если не нравится – проваливай.  
– И что ты сделал?  
– Я? Свалил. Мне нравится совсем другое. Чтобы время было. Имя узнать, посмеяться, пошутить что ли… ну, и помимо основного у женщин есть много всяких чудных штучек, которые тоже не нужно обделять. Тогда секс другой, и нравится обоим. А если нравится только одному, это уже не секс. Так, спаривание. Случка. Ты этого не знаешь, ты видел только самое дно, которое в Японии даже старикам недоступно. Короче, жаль мне тебя, Гиноза. Испоганили тебе жизнь насовсем. Теперь, даже если выживешь… вряд ли, конечно… но если вдруг так получится, ты все равно не женишься и детей не заведешь. Если родители женят на ком-то, то тоже счастья не прибавится. Инвалидом тебя сделали, в общем.   
– Я себя инвалидом не считаю, – буркнул Гиноза.   
Сасаяма перевел взгляд на него и кивнул. Его глаза прояснились – до этого они были какими-то пустыми и отсутствующими, а теперь стали более осмысленными.  
– Ты слышал о том, что среди партизан появился женский отряд? – со смешком спросил он.  
– Да, что-то рассказывали.  
– Говорят, они отрезают японцам члены, если удается поймать.   
Даже не желая представлять это, Гиноза все равно почувствовал, как волоски на его руках и спине вздыбились под тканью рубашки.  
– Или не члены, а яйца… уже не помню точно. Может, все вместе. Начисто, представляешь? – он опять хохотнул, хотя Гиноза ничего смешного в этом не видел. – Справедливо же, что ты не улыбаешься, – шутливо укорил его Сасаяма. – Давно девкам надо было в войну влезть. Может, теперь наши парни подостынут. Только я вот думаю… что если ты попадешься им? Ты никого не трогал, да и Шинья тоже, готов спорить на свою голову. А им-то будет все равно, да? Кастрируют тебя, даже спрашивать не станут. Вот обидно получится – расстаться с членом, так ни разу его и не оприходовав!   
Теперь Сасаяма заржал, запрокидывая голову и явно получая удовольствие.   
– Да тихо ты, – шикнул на него Гиноза.   
Сасаяма продолжал смеяться, но злиться на него не получалось, хотя шутка была до крайности неудачной. Ночь была теплой, новая листва шелестела на ветру, со стороны уцелевших садов доносился запах расцветших фруктовых деревьев. Казалось, что мир на несколько часов пришел в равновесие.   
  
*  
  
Сасаяма был прав. Даже разобравшись в себе и приняв себя без сожалений, Гиноза не мог переступить через дурные воспоминания. Любое собственное желание казалось ему нечистой похотью, и он связывал себе руки запретами, не позволяя распуститься. Он понятия не имел, что такого произошло с Хинакавой, что он тоже стал таким же закрытым и «стерильно» целомудренным. Это было и не важно – несмотря ни на что, им было хорошо вдвоем.   
В их доме никогда не произносились лишние слова, и они не растрачивались на пустые обещания. Им обоим было достаточно спать в одной комнате, есть из одной посуды и стоять по утрам на одном балконе. Это и казалось счастьем.


	5. Наводнение

_"Он мог каждый день выбирать маршрут так, чтобы не попадаться сканерам. Значит, ему есть что скрывать, не находите?"_

_(сериал "Психо-паспорт", 1 сезон 5 эпизод)_

 

Хинакава спал очень тихо – едва сопел, редко переворачивался с боку на бок, да и вообще иногда Гинозе казалось, что… да, об этом не хотелось думать. Иногда он слышал, что даже уже прекратив пилотировать истребители, некоторые летчики продолжали ощущать перегрузки, что приводило ко всяким болезням и даже кровоизлияниям. Возможно, ему не стоило разрешать Сё работать маляром? Но когда они пришли наниматься на завод там оставалось не слишком много свободных мест, а работа была нужна им обоим, так что они согласились на предложенное, даже не подумав о последствиях.

Хотя, возможно, он просто слишком сильно переживал. Гиноза имел дурную привычку беспокоиться обо всех и вся, и сам прекрасно знал, как плохо это влияло на его жизнь. Удивительно, как он вообще пережил восемь лет войны.

– Доброе утро, – открыв глаза и задрав подбородок, чтобы посмотреть на него, прошептал Хинакава.

Комната была узкой и длинной, так что спать головой к голове было удобно – они раскатывали футоны, укладывали друг к другу подушки, а если перед сном хотелось почитать, то прислоняли их так, чтобы оба могли читать полулежа. Просыпаясь по утрам, они не видели друг друга, и могли подумать о своем, не боясь чужого наблюдения. Сё спал ногами к балконной двери, а Гиноза смотрел в глухую стену. Иногда в этом бывали и свои преимущества – по крайней мере, утреннее солнце не слепило ему глаза.

– Доброе. Спал бы еще. Выходной сегодня, отдохни.

– Я же не работаю.

– Зато я работаю, и ты встаешь вместе со мной.

– Но вы и сегодня проснулись пораньше. Что-то случилось?

Хинакава поднялся и присел, сгорбив спину. Его волнистые волосы прикрывали левый глаз и скулы, отчего он казался маленьким ребенком. С его лица еще не сошла детская пухлость, и иногда Гиноза думал, что он и впрямь был еще совсем молодым.

– Нет, просто расслабляться не хочется. Проспишь один раз, и потом весь график собьется.

– Понятно, – кивнул Хинакава.

Гиноза сидел, прислонившись спиной к уже теплой от утреннего солнца стене и положив руку на согнутое колено. Одеты они были примерно одинаково – в это жаркое время они оба не вылезали из хлопчатых маек и подрезанных до колен старых штанов.

– Ты не хочешь пройтись сегодня днем? – предложил Гиноза, глядя на то, как Сё осторожно поворачивался, чтобы встать, опираясь на здоровую руку.

– Зачем? – удивился тот.

– Не знаю… может, тебе уже хватит сидеть дома? Нужно же развеяться немного. Совсем с ума сойдешь.

– Вы тоже пойдете? – отворачиваясь к приоткрытой балконной двери, спросил Сё.

– Ну, конечно, не идти же тебе одному. Говорят, на соседней улице открылась хорошая общественная баня.

Хинакава покосился на свой гипс.

– Нет, от бани я пока воздержусь, – мягко отказался он. – Не хотелось бы испортить эту штуку.

– Ее можно замотать пленкой, – пожал плечами Нобутика. – Но если ты не хочешь, заставлять не стану. В общем, нужно потратить этот день так, чтобы потом не было жаль.

К сожалению, так не получилось – каким-то образом девочки из последней партии школьных помощниц прознали, где он жил, и явились с утра пораньше. Когда на пороге появилась пара старшеклассниц, Хинакава сразу же вышел на балкон, подальше от них. Сбиваясь и подолгу подбирая слова, девочки объяснили Нобутике, что им обеим срочно требовалась помощь, и обратиться с такими делами они могли только к нему. Однако чтобы понять до конца, в чем там было все дело, следовало пройти с ними.

Гиноза вздохнул, извинился и вышел к Хинакаве. Тот все еще стоял на балконе – одетый в простую клетчатую рубашку и брюки с подтяжками, уходившими на спине в простой крест, он все еще выглядел по-домашнему уютным и спокойным.

– Прости, наверное, мне придется уйти, – со вздохом сообщил Нобутика. – Нехорошо получается, что поделать.

– Все в порядке, – улыбнулся Хинакава. – Конечно, девочек нельзя оставлять. Только будьте осторожны.

– Я? – удивился Гиноза. – Но что там может случиться? Все будет хорошо, это точно.

– Кто знает. Никогда нельзя ничего сказать наверняка. Хотелось бы пойти с вами, но это, возможно, будет уже слишком.

Хинакава отвернулся к перилам и задумчиво уставился вдаль, на многоэтажные дома, которые только начинали восстанавливаться после прошлогодних бомбежек. Он входил в группу ремонтников, занимавшихся как раз такими делами – такие рабочие были закреплены за заводом, но не принимали участия в производстве. Платили им в одно время с другими рабочими, хотя в цехах их лица не мелькали никогда.

Гиноза встал рядом с ним, поставив локоть на перила совсем рядом со здоровым локтем Сё.

Так значит, Хинакава беспокоился о нем. Это было чем-то новым.

Конечно, в военное время, когда они переходили с базы на базу, Гиноза знал, что Сё постоянно думал о нем – они не говорили об этом, и никто никому ни в чем не признавался, но это было и так ясно. Однако теперь, в самое что ни на есть мирное время, такое выглядело крайне необычно.

– Прости, что так получается, – еще раз извинился он. – Я, правда, хотел пройтись с тобой.

Хинакава почти незаметно качнул головой, продолжая смотреть исключительно вперед. Этот жест означал, что все было в порядке.

– Я знаю, что вы справитесь с любыми сложностями, если они будут лететь вам в лицо, – сказал он. – Но бывают и другие случаи. Люди очень хитрые, и часто пользуются чужим доверием ради того, что даже им самим не принесет пользы. Поэтому будьте осторожны.

– Послушай, ты говоришь загадками, и это странно, – признавая, что совсем ничего не понял, сказал Гиноза. – Объясни, пожалуйста.

Сё начал кусать губы, и это говорило только об одном – ему было слишком сложно объяснить свою мысль. Такое с ними случалось редко, и каждый раз сбивало с толку. Гиноза не понимал, а Хинакава не мог нормально сказать. Приходилось кому-то из них мириться с этим – иногда это был Хинакава, который переламывал себя и начинал говорить по-человечески, иногда это был Гиноза, который уступал и просто делал так, как ему говорили, не уточняя причин. На этот раз он уже был готов пойти и сказать девочкам, чтобы шли домой ни с чем, но Сё шумно выдохнул и, наконец, начал говорить.

– Если вы знаете их достаточно хорошо, и верите, что они не захотят вас подставить. Если знаете точно, что они не держат на вас обиду… вам нужно пойти, Гиноза-сан.

Было похоже, что Хинакаву беспокоило что-то конкретное, но он не мог сказать этого вслух.

– Сё, я не знаю этих девочек так, как хотелось бы, но почти уверен, что им действительно нужна помощь.

– Только… пожалуйста…

Сё не договорил, поскольку уже исчерпал весь свой лимит красноречия, но на этот раз Гинозе не потребовались слова.

– Хорошо, – кивнул он. – Обещаю.

 

*

 

Разговоры о первой чумной бомбе, состоявшей из миллионов зараженных блох, распространялись медленно и как-то подпольно. Почти все знали о том, что в армии велись какие-то непонятные разработки, но их суть оставалась почти мистически недоступной до самого лета тридцать восьмого. Лишь после десятого июня – именно тогда был взят Кайфын, по стране вовсю поползли вполне материальные слухи. Когами и Гиноза к этому времени уже знали о скором перемещении – готовилась общая перегруппировка войск, их дивизиону сообщили о будущем перемещении и подготовке к новой операции. Июнь не дополз и до половины, а влажная жара уже заполонила воздух и вытеснила весь кислород. Поговаривали о том, что совсем скоро должна была появиться новая «тропическая» форма, правда, о том, для каких именно войск она предназначалась, не было слышно ни слова. Пока же все это было еще недоступным и непонятным, Гиноза, Когами, Сасаяма и Кагари просто изнывали от жары и спасались только по вечерам, обливаясь холодной водой.

Позже, когда их все-таки сняли с деревни, вытянули на север и вглубь страны, перегнав через речные поймы, заросшие и уже успевшие высохнуть поля и степи, им пришлось забыть даже о таких радостях. Их целью был все еще державшийся Чжэнчжоу – довольно крупный город, о котором в последнее время были слышны дурные вести. Считалось, что там засели коммунисты, которые управляли партизанами. Услышав это, Когами заявил, что управлять партизанами нельзя, ибо они воюют сами по себе, на что Сасаяма ответил весьма просто – у китайцев не так много бойцов, чтобы они могли позволить себе выбирать.

На самом деле бойцов у Китая было хоть отбавляй – на каждого японца приходилось по три-четыре человека, и это еще при хорошем раскладе. Однако, как показал первый в этой войне «стратегический котел» в Тайерчжане, такое численное превосходство не давало им никакой выгоды.

Правду от них стартельно скрывали. Никто не знал, что армейская верхушка, сидевшая в Токио, делала все возможное, чтобы перевести войну в менее активную фазу и сосредоточиться на политических играх, в то время как оказавшиеся в Китае и уже почувствовавшие опьянение от пролившейся крови командующие отказывались останавливаться. Данные разведки показали, что в располагавшемся прямо под Чжэнчжоу городе Ханькоу как раз и базировалось настоящее правительство Гоминьдана. Решив убить всех тех, кто оказывал сопротивление и, образно говоря «отсечь голову», японские офицеры приняли решение начать наступление на юг, сделав при этом огромный крюк. Отрезать и захватить Чжэнчжоу означало обесточить и следовавший за ним Ханькоу, но при этом двинуться в непонятном направлении, сбив с толку китайских стратегов (если такие еще оставались).

Гиноза ничего такого не знал, и ему было откровенно наплевать на соображения командиров. Его удивляло, что многие его однополчане действительно считали, что трудились во славу императора. И зачем они при этом вели себя как свиньи, ему тоже было непонятно. Разве грабежи и поджоги не порочили славу этого самого императора?

– А знаешь, я понимаю отца, – признался он, когда они отдыхали возле железной дороги.

Когами повернулся к нему и с непонимающей улыбкой переспросил:

– Своего отца понимаешь? Или какого-то другого человека? Ты же был зол на него, все говорил, что он неправ. Да и если по правде, то это он завел тебя сюда.

Гиноза вздохнул, отмахиваясь от мух и поджимая губы.

– Я тогда ничего не знал. А теперь, как посмотрю, что с нами делают… куда мы сейчас идем? Черт знает, что происходит. Беспорядок. Я даже не знаю, кому именно подчиняется наш майор, откуда он получает приказы.

– Это неважно до тех пор, пока мы живы. А когда умрем, и подавно будет неважно, – полупессимистично, полуфилософски заметил Когами. – Это не твои проблемы, Гино.

– А разве наши жизни ничего не стоят?

– Стоят. Твоя ценна для меня, а моя для тебя. Другим плевать, и командованию в первую очередь.

Лежавший прямо на сухой траве Сасаяма повернулся к ним и предупредил:

– Осторожнее с такими словами, здесь не только вы. Или вы не готовы умереть за императора, а?

«Готов умереть за императора»…

Фраза преследовала их везде и в любое время суток.

«Ты что, боишься отдать жизнь за императора?» «Ты жалеешь свою жизнь для императора?» «Готовьтесь умереть с честью за вашего императора!»

Гинозу тошнило от этих слов едва ли не больше, чем от армейского произвола.

Впрочем, из уст Сасаямы фраза прозвучала так, что уже не могла никого разозлить. Разве что какого-нибудь подслушивающего капитана, решившего отдать жизнь… мда… за императора.

– В такое время каждый должен решить, за что он воюет, иначе ничего не получится, – продолжил между тем Сасаяма. – Пусть даже это будет не процветание императорского дома, а что-то другое. Более близкое и понятное.

– Такое действует, только если враг нападает на твой дом, – возразил Гиноза. – Тогда можно вообразить или действительно поверить, что сражаешься за что-то дорогое. Теперь это должны делать китайцы, а не мы.

– А ты выбери что-то еще более близкое, – неожиданно поддержал Сасаяму Когами. – Я вот привык воевать за тебя, Гино.

Нобутика нахмурился и внутренне порадовался тому, что уже успел попить воды, иначе сейчас закашлялся бы и рассмешил вечно глумливых Сасаяму и Кагари.

– За меня? Ты что, идиот? Я могу умереть через несколько минут, и что тогда?

– Тогда я дезертирую, – отшутился Когами, хотя Гиноза уже понял, что разговор успел зайти не совсем туда, куда нужно. Шинья помолчал еще с пару секунд, а потом добавил: – Вот и признавайся ему в любви после такого.

На это Нобутика уже не успел отреагировать – Кагари подкатился ближе к ним, отчего к его спине прилипли соломинки и всякий мусор, что и привлекло его внимание. Гиноза потянулся к нему и стряхнул то, до чего смог достать. Хотя, вполне возможно, ему просто хотелось сменить тему и отвлечься.

– Не валяйся в грязи, – проворчал он.

– Сейчас такие мелочи интересуют только тебя, – заметил Кагари. – А что поважнее тебя не волнует. Ты же тоже воюешь за него, Гиноза, скажи уже. Ему будет приятно это слышать. Если помрет вперед тебя, хоть жалеть не будешь.

– Даже не говори о таком, – отрезал Гиноза. – Даже не думай, что он может умереть.

Когами рассмеялся и улегся рядом с Кагари, устремив взгляд в небо и лениво сощурившись.

– Не приставай к нему, он все равно ничего не скажет. Я и так все знаю, Сю, мне этого хватает.

Кагари тоже засмеялся, и его смех звучал намного легче, чем у Шиньи.

– Угораздило тебя подружиться с таким сухарем, – сказал он.

– Этот сухарь за меня жизнь отдаст, – без сомнений произнес Когами. – Так что мне даже повезло.

– Или не повезло, – предположил Сасаяма. – Как ты сам-то жить будешь после такого?

– Вот поэтому я и не полезу под пули, – ответил Когами. – Без лишней надобности, конечно.

– Я вообще-то все еще здесь, – заметил Гиноза, щеки которого так и пылали.

Сасаяма словно его и не услышал – он повернулся к Шинье и, понизив голос, доверительно поинтересовался:

– Ты, конечно, знаешь негласный девиз нашей армии, да?

– Три «дочиста»? – уточнил Когами.

– Нет, не тот, другой. «Нет девственниц после нас».

– Какая мерзость, – сморщился Гиноза, и на этот раз Кагари вполне серьезно кивнул ему, соглашаясь с высказанной мыслью.

– Но если ты ничего не сделаешь, то у нас останется девственник, – уже начиная смеяться, сказал Сасаяма, все еще обращаясь к Когами. – Это ж позорище. Сделай что-нибудь, исправь ситуацию.

– Мне бы хотелось, чтобы он остался жив, – вздохнул Шинья. – Остальное не настолько важно. Остальное можно успеть и в другое время.

 

Они проходили мимо опустевших станций Кайфына, когда услышали сигнал тревоги, однако их капитан не сумел вовремя определиться с приказом, поскольку радиоприемник повредился от несчастного случая – при перегоне зенитных пушек Тип-96 одно орудие съехало в крен, и пока его выправляли, потеряли целую машину, а вместе с ней и еще несколько радиоприемников. В принципе, потери были незначительными – пушку перегрузили на другую телегу, машину оставили шедшим позади подразделениям медиков и ремонтников. Однако когда выяснилось, что все приемники были сосредоточены в одном месте и оказались выведенными из строя, ситуация изменилась.

В результате они прошли еще несколько километров вдоль железной дороги, не подозревая о том, какой сюрприз их ожидал дальше. Временами им встречались выброшенные на пути тела японских рядовых – раздетые и изуродованные партизанами. Желая отомстить за причиненную боль, многие китайцы давали понять проходившим мимо японцам, что не только императорская армия могла калечить людей. Исколотые штыками, совершенно неузнаваемые трупы иногда попадались вместе с небольшими записками – на тонких полосах грязной белой ткани различалось начертание дешевой тушью, которое почти никто не мог прочесть. В целом смысл этих посланий был и так ясен – им мстили, причем делали это вполне адекватно. Наверное, партизаны разбили какую-то колонну, угнали в плен небольшое подразделение и теперь убивали их по два-три человека, чтобы украшать пути для тех, кто шел следующими. Видя такое, Когами поднимал голову и пересекался взглядом с Гинозой, чтобы найти хоть какую-то поддержку.

Все они заслуживали смерти, но жить все равно хотелось.

Оба дивизиона вступили на территорию крохотной деревеньки в десять домов, когда с запада послышался гул. Вначале он казался машинным – ровным и низким. Гиноза поправил лямки рюкзака и повернулся к Когами, стараясь увидеть его реакцию. Что происходило? Готовился авианалет? На это было не очень похоже, поскольку при такой интенсивности звука самолеты показались бы уже через минуту, но небо до сих пор оставалось чистым. Потом переменился ветер – он стал холоднее и быстрее, словно разом наступила поздняя осень.

Ветер усиливался и крепчал, отчего все остановились как по команде, хотя никаких приказов никто не отдавал. А еще через несколько секунд на горизонте появилась гигантская волна, гнавшая вперед этот самый воздух. Она несла с собой вырванные с корнем деревья, обломки домов и машин, трупы людей и комья грязи.

Высота волны была не больше трех метров, но им она показалась валом до небес. Вода неслась так быстро, что Гиноза только и успел, что схватиться за Когами, а после они уже вдвоем столкнулись с первым слоем волны и понеслись дальше, пополнив собой копилку всего, что она уже успела смести с земли.

Впереди пехоты шли машины, груженные пушками и гаубицами, а также разной кладью, которую нельзя было нести на руках. Одна из таких машин пронеслась мимо них, задев ноги Когами, отчего его дернуло вперед так, словно кто-то зацепил его ступни гигантским крюком. Гиноза вцепился в него изо всех сил, не желая отпускать, боясь, что если отпустит, то уже больше никогда не найдет. Если бы они находились в чистой воде, то у них еще был бы шанс выжить, но теперь, когда пространство вокруг было скорее даже не водой, а грязной жижей, в которой плавали машины, орудия, куски дерева и стекла – вероятность уцелеть стремительно катилась к нулевой отметке. Гиноза уходил с головой под воду, и Когами тащил его наверх, хватаясь за шкирку и вытягивая к себе.

Вода все еще неслась вперед, и они вместе с ней. Через несколько секунд мир для него расширился до радиуса пяти-шести метров – до этого вся вселенная была сосредоточенна лишь на мертвом и уже кровоточившем сцеплении их рук. Прозрев, Гиноза увидел, как барахтались и кричали другие солдаты – их бросило врассыпную и теперь волокло через все устоявшие деревья. Поток не сбавлял скорости, хотя после первого столкновения должен был замедлиться. Казалось, что весь океан вдруг направился на материк и теперь вмешался в то, что люди были не в силах решить сами. Война против пушек и истребителей опасна, но перед лицом стихии тяжелая артиллерия потеряла свое значение – этот самый пресловутый вес утянул ее на самое дно, оружие не могло защитить тех, кто так на него полагался.

– Гино! Гино, слушай меня, Гино, смотри на меня! – кричал Когами, притягивая его к себе. От противоборства двух усилий – природной и человеческой, их кружило и враскрутку тащило дальше. Они пытались остановиться, вода несла их вперед. – Сними рюкзак, Гино! Слышишь? Это очень важно! Мы утонем, если этого не сделать!

Снять рюкзак? Отпустить хоть одну руку значило ослабить хватку и потерять Когами. В этой водяной сутолоке найти его опять уже не представлялось возможным, и Гиноза замотал головой, боясь открыть рот и потратить лишние силы. Он никогда не считал себя сильным, но после целого года войны уже научился пользоваться всем, чем его наградила природа, однако теперь это уже не имело значения – он вновь казался себе маленьким и беспомощным.

Когами подтянулся к нему, перехватывая уже не за запястья, а за локти. Гиноза, инстинктивно понимая его действия, ответил тем же – ухватился за ткань куртки и потянулся вперед, чтобы взять его за плечи. Еще через несколько невероятно трудных секунд их тела столкнулись под водой, и Когами, сделав рывок, прижался к нему, обхватывая сначала одной, а потом и второй рукой его торс.

– Гино, я держу тебя, снимай рюкзак сейчас же! – прижавшись губами прямо к его уху, прокричал он. – А когда расправишься, обними меня так же, я тоже должен снять свой.

Им страшно везло – еще ни один крупный обломок не задел их всерьез, только пролетавшие мимо щепки, посуда, тряпье и другая мелочь ежесекундно цеплялись за их форму, а потом срывались под силой течения и плыли вперед.

Проносившийся мимо солдат зацепился за его свободную руку, когда он пытался стянуть лямку рюкзака. Намокшая ткань, присосавшаяся к другой ткани, не желала сходить с плеча, и Гиноза напрягал последние силы, пытаясь сделать все как можно скорее – вся нагрузка легла на Когами, которому приходилось держаться за них двоих. Теперь, когда к этому прибавился еще один человек, им стало совсем тяжело.

Не понимая, что делает, Гиноза попытался стряхнуть третьего со своей руки, но тот вцепился в него мертвой хваткой.

Он не узнал этого лица, хотя после того, как они прожили несколько месяцев в одной деревне, мог перечислить по именам всех солдат своего и соседнего дивизиона. Страх стер его память, оставив только Шинью, и никого больше.

– Спасите, спасите меня! – отчаянно вопил этот «лишний».

Если бы в мозгу у Гинозы были бы другие мысли, кроме как поскорее скинуть рюкзак и помочь сделать то же самое Когами, он бы, возможно, и подумал о том, что следовало предпринять, чтобы спасти еще одного солдата. Но других мыслей не было.

– Отпусти! – потребовал он, выдергивая руку из крепкого захвата.

Страх сделал с ними всеми нечто невероятное – он придал их телам животную, почти монструозную силу, при этом начисто отключив разум. Не осталось ничего – только инстинкты.

У Когами и Гинозы работала только пара инстинктов – один приказывал выжить, а второй не позволял расцепиться.

Несчастный третий повис на нем, и они втроем ушли под воду, отчего у Гинозы на миг помутился рассудок – он подумал, что все кончено, и они потеряли последние шансы на спасение. Вода с камнями, кусками железа и выдранными из домов кирпичами, обдирала их со всех сторон, и плотная ткань формы защищала совсем слабо. Их отбросило вниз и потащило по дну, и каждый раз, когда Когами оказывался внизу, Гиноза леденел от ужаса. В легких заканчивался кислород, плечи и грудь свело судорогой – последние пузырьки выдавливались из мышечной массы, и спазмы прошили тело упругой и яркой болью, от которой он едва не потерял сознание. Легкие рефлекторно разжимались, требуя воздух, но взамен получали лишь воду – грязную холодную воду, которой Гиноза наглотался на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Возможно, поэтому он почти пропустил момент, когда их со всей силы ударило об машину, в кузове которой находились две зафиксированные тросами гаубицы Тип-92 – имея солидный вес, вся конструкция остановилась, застряв колесами в железнодорожных путях. От удара Когами едва не разжал руки, а уже обреченный третий оторвался и полетел куда-то вперед. Гиноза открыл глаза и увидел красноватые облака крови, рассекавшие полупрозрачную воду – смесь грязи поредела, первый и самый страшный поток смылся, оставив после себя речную массу, в которой еще можно было что-то разобрать. Десятки вспоротых обломками тел летели мимо них – одни были в форме, другие в обычной одежде. Дети, взрослые, военные, женщины и старики – мимо них пролетали тела всех видов.

Отталкиваясь ногами от того, что еще полчаса назад было дорогой, а теперь стало дном, Когами буквально выпрыгнул наверх, все еще держа Гинозу обеими руками. Сил у него почти не оставалось, и в следующий момент Гиноза сам встал ногами на крышу грузовика, об который они так удачно затормозили, а затем оттолкнулся, затрачивая последний кислород. Бесконечная вода расступилась, и солнечный свет брызнул в глаза, ослепляя и даря облегчение. Они оба вдохнули одновременно, наполняя легкие воздухом и почти захлебываясь им.

– Гино, – едва отдышавшись, прохрипел Шинья. – Гино, у меня на поясе нож. Возьми его.

Нобутика кивнул и заскользил руками под водой, добираясь до ремня и шаря по телу Когами раскрытыми ладонями. Обещанный нож держался крепко, и он с трудом вытащил его, из последних сил отогнав страх порезать Когами.

– Взял, – сообщил он.

– Режь, – потребовал Шинья.

Нобутика подтянулся и, ухватив лямки его рюкзака, стал пилить промокшую и слегка набухшую ткань.

– Свой режь, не мой, – отплевываясь, сказал Когами.

– Замолчи, Ко, я делаю, что могу.

Они начали говорить – это было хорошим знаком.

Он отпилил первую лямку, и рюкзак повис на одном плече.

– Я не могу дальше, – сказал он. – Подержу тебя, а ты сам сними.

Зацепившийся за одну лямку рюкзак было намного проще стряхнуть – Гиноза ухватил Когами подмышками, а тот просто распрямил руку и чуть отвел ее назад, позволяя воде унести отяжелевшую поклажу. Потом он забрал у Нобутики нож и перерезал лямку его рюкзака, от которого они избавились таким же образом.

– Отстегну твой меч, – выдавил Гиноза. – Ты потом отстегни мой.

С ремнями пришлось попрощаться. Удивительно, как с них вообще не смыло штаны.

Стало гораздо легче – вся тяжесть была сброшена, а водный поток между тем заметно ослаб. Как только они сумели позволить себе расцепиться, сразу же поплыли к старым деревьям, верхушки которых сверкали над водой. Им удалось зацепиться за ветки и передохнуть. Как оказалось, не только они были такими умными – отдышавшись и оглянувшись, Гиноза увидел еще с десяток выдохшихся, раненых, но доплывших до рощи солдат.

– Вы… парни, вы как? Сасаяму и Кагари не видели? – еле шевеля языком, спросил он.

В ответ рядовые вразнобой замотали головами. Нет, не видели.

– Нам надо… надо найти их, Гино, – сказал Когами. – Вода остановится, и мы пойдем за ними. Наверное, они где-то впереди.

– Мы… не доплывем, Ко… как мы… доберемся? – возразил Гиноза. – У меня… если честно… сил нет совсем.

– Отдохни, – кивнул Когами. – Я тоже на ногах не стою.

Гиноза повернулся к нему и поправил:

– Ты же… в воде… конечно… не стоишь… на ногах

Когами застыл на пару секунд, а потом вдруг засмеялся, откашливаясь и давясь воздухом и грязной водой. Он смеялся как сумасшедший, и Гиноза даже испугался.

– Гино, ты убить меня хочешь? Чертов зануда… в воде, значит… ну ты и… даже здесь нашел время…

Если бы у Гинозы оставались на это силы, он бы дал ему подзатыльника, но ему было лень поднимать руки.

Они продержались еще с минут десять, а потом Нобутика подплыл поближе к Когами и заговорил. Тот к этому времени уже успокоился и был вполне готов выслушать.

– Слушай, Ко. У нас было десять машин, так? Одной нет, потому что она сломалась. Вторую мы с тобой видели. Где-то была машина с пешеходным мостом. Помнишь? На случай, если придется переходить через реку.

Никто из них не думал о причинах наводнения, у них даже не возникали такие вопросы. Лишь намного позже они смогли остановиться и поразмыслить над тем, откуда взялась вся эта вода. Пока же следовало подумать о том, что со всем этим делать.

– Помню.

– Звенья моста были разобраны, сложены стопками и перевязаны. Ты помнишь – их фиксировали тросами.

– Да, – уверенно кивнул Когами. – Этим занимался Сасаяма, кажется. Он еще жаловался, что тросы цеплялись за форму.

– Нам нужен этот мост. Соединим по два-три звена и поплывем как на плотах.

Когами задумался, уставившись прямо ему в лицо. Затем кивнул.

– Хорошо, – наконец, согласился он. – Это сработает. Только где эта машина? Если та, о которую мы стукнулись… там было две гаубицы? Это машины нашего дивизиона.

– За ней еще была машина… тоже с гаубицами.

– Наши машины шли первыми. Машины соседей замыкали колонну.

– На второй части машин должны быть зенитки Тип-96, да?

– На паре предпоследних не по две, а по три пушки, потому что одна машина вышла из строя, и орудия перегрузили.

– А самая последняя – с мостом, – заключил Гиноза. – Вряд ли их разбросало слишком сильно, они же загруженные. Металл оттягивает все вниз, они остановились где-то здесь. Нам надо найти ту, в которой мост.

Когами кивнул.

– Найдем. Эти сволочи тоже пусть ищут, – он кивнул в сторону остальных притихших ребят. – Эй, вы! Отваливайте от деревьев. Идем искать машину с пешеходным мостом, ясно?

Солдаты не задавали вопросов – их обрадовало то, что нашлись люди, пожелавшие взять на себя ответственность. Река успокоилась, ее уровень понизился. Им удалось рассредоточиться по новому руслу. Они ныряли по двое, стараясь найти на дне следы грузовиков.

Колонну разбило и разбросало, но тяжелые пушки не позволяли им унестись окончательно. Двигаясь от грузовика к грузовику, пересчитывая гаубицы и зенитки, они искали нужную машину. Когами нырял чаще остальных, Гиноза обычно погружался следом, чтобы вытащить его и не дать утонуть от недостатка кислорода. Однако нужную машину нашел другой парень – совсем еще молодой, приблудный из левого дивизиона, расформированного по другим подразделениям еще месяц назад. Грузовик с мостом был легче остальных, и его отнесло значительно дальше. Спасло только то, что в «полете» он сцепился колесами с какой-то сеткой, собиравшей все, что не лень, и в результате оттащило его не настолько, чтобы было нельзя найти.

Дальше было несколько попыток отвязать тросы – на это просто не хватало дыхания. Они потратили немало времени, прежде чем сумели отцепить их с одной стороны и высвободить первую стопку понтонов. Дальше пошло проще. Они смонтировали несколько групп и влезли на них.

– Надо освободить все, – сказал Когами. – Я знаю, парни, вы устали. Но скоро станет темно, нам нужно вытащить и соединить все понтоны по группам, иначе потом мы их не найдем. Неизвестно, сколько из наших выжило, мы должны вытащить как можно больше.

Они потратили не меньше часа на все остальное, а потом поплыли, подтаскивая за собой незанятые опоры.

Где были офицеры и старшие? Как выяснилось позже, выжил только один майор, но в водовороте его потрепало настолько, что он умер от глубоких ран уже через два дня – грязная вода заполнила порезы и вызвала заражение, а пенициллина здесь не было ни у кого, поскольку медицинский состав был разбит в пух и прах.

Подгребая чем попало – найденными в воде обломками и любыми палками, еще годившимися вместо весел, они двинулись вперед. Задача была несложной – подбирать всех, кто еще мог подать голос. Когда они нашли Кагари и Сасаяму, было уже совсем темно – эти двое отсиживались на дереве, и даже успели слегка обсохнуть.

– Перелезайте к нам, – с облегчением улыбнулся Когами. – Мы думали, вы умерли.

Оглядываясь назад, теперь Гиноза мог сказать, что лучше бы они утонули в тот день, когда китайские военные подорвали дамбу, сдерживавшую Хуанхэ. Правда, в тот момент он был почти до смерти рад видеть своих друзей. Их небольшая компания из четырех человек вновь была в сборе, и дальнейшие поиски велись уже без волнения.

Из трехсот шестидесяти солдат их подразделения в тот день спаслось только сто двенадцать. Почти шестьдесят человек уместились на собранном второпях понтонном мосту, другие ожидали спасения, сидя на деревьях.

Наступление на Ханькоу откладывалось на неопределенный срок.

 

*

 

Девочкам была нужна самая простая помощь – установить щеколду на двери в их спальню. Гиноза не стал уточнять, зачем им понадобились такие меры – просто сделал то, за чем пришел. На это ушло не больше получаса – они приготовили заранее все, что могло ему пригодиться, включая молоток, гвозди и сам шпингалет. Он повозился, совмещая петлю с задвижкой, а в остальном обошелся стандартными мерами – забил и загнул гвозди, укрепил их проволокой, подергал, проверил и напоследок смазал петли маслом.

Работа была самой обычной и недолгой, зато благодарностям не было конца – девочки порывались чем-нибудь его угостить, на что он ответил весьма вежливым, но твердым отказом. Ему хотелось поскорее вернуться домой, и только. К тому же, они упорно предлагали ему самодельную пастилу, но, насколько он помнил, Хинакава весьма ровно относился к сладкому, так что он ничего не стал брать.

Домой он пришел уже к обеду, и, подходя к двери в подъезд, как обычно поднял глаза, отыскивая их балкон. Конечно, металлические перила и бетонная плита не могли ничего ему сообщить, но он все равно бросал взгляд на балкон перед тем, как войти в дом. Хотя, на сей раз он все-таки кое-что увидел – через перила был перекинут футон, который Хинакава предусмотрительно зажал металлическим крюком, изготовленным специально для этих целей.

Обычно они проветривали одновременно оба футона, так что Гиноза подумал, что Сё просто пролил воду на один из них.

Оказалось, что все было куда серьезнее.

Когда он открыл дверь своим ключом и сделал первый шаг в квартиру, сразу же наткнулся на крохотные башмачки, оставленные у самого порога. Дальше больше – частый и суетливый топот прочертил дорожку до балкона, где и остановился. Послышался спокойный голос Хинакавы:

– Не бойся, все будет хорошо.

Уже чувствуя прилив самого живого любопытства, Гиноза прошел в комнату и обнаружил, что дверь на балкон была распахнута, а на самом балконе сидел Хинакава, склонившийся над тазом с мыльной водой. Из-за круглого бока металлического таза выглядывала чья-то маленькая босая нога.

– И что это такое? – усевшись на невысокий деревянный порог между комнатой и балконом, спросил Нобутика.

– Гиноза-сан, соседка оставила нам свою дочь, – коротко и по существу ответил Сё. – Она случайно…

Девочка живенько выскочила из своего укрытия и замотала головой, сопровождая свои действия выразительными жестами и умоляющим взглядом. Тут и без слов было понятно, что она просила Хинакаву молчать.

Получив возможность разглядеть ребенка, Гиноза отметил еще совсем короткие и слегка завивавшиеся на концах волосы, чистую белую рубашку и повязанный наподобие юбки платок. Концы от узла свисали до самого пола, и в выцветшем по краям голубоватом узоре Гиноза распознал рисунок, украшавший его старый большой платок, который он носил на работу, чтобы вытирать пот или завязывать на шее. Потом он протерся до дыр, и ему наши замену – теперь Гиноза брал с собой кусок старой простыни, застиранной и истончившейся до состояния мягкой ветоши.

Он заглянул в таз и заметил там свою нынешнюю простыню, и еще что-то синее, очевидно, бывшее штанишками девочки. Объяснять, в общем-то, ничего и не пришлось – стало понятно, что она наделала лужу на его футон, и теперь Хинакава занимался последствиями.

– И как зовут девочку? – вздохнул он, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

– Юки, – ответил Хинакава.

– Ну, что же, Юки, – серьезно продолжил он. – Меня зовут Гиноза. Будем знакомы.

Девочка выглянула сверху, глядя на него черными глазками-бусинками, изучая его лицо и явно делая какие-то свои выводы. Разглядывая ее темные брови и необычно длинные ресницы, Гиноза подумал, что зря отказался от пастилы. Стоило взять небольшой кусочек, чтобы было чем покормить этого ребенка.

Кто же знал, что найдется в этом доме женщина, достаточно безумная, чтобы доверить им свое дитя?


	6. Дзюммэ

_"Лично мне вполне хватает котацу и общественной бани. Не желаешь скрестить котацу с самолетом?"_  
_(аниме "Ветер крепчает", 2013)_

  
Хинакава горевал. Ему было стыдно так, словно он кого-то убил. Конечно, он не показывал этого, но Гинозе и не нужны были никакие видимые признаки – он и так прекрасно все понимал.   
– Черт с ним, с футоном, поспим сегодня вместе, – зажигая лампу и усаживаясь на голый деревянный пол, сказал он.   
Вначале он хотел поспать на этом самом полу – летнее тепло не позволило бы ему замерзнуть, можно было бы попробовать вернуться к полевым условиям. Однако Сё сидел с таким бледным и грустным лицом, что озвучить свои намерения у Гинозы не хватило духу. Если бы ему пришлось спать на полу, то Хинакава сделал бы то же самое. Нет, он не стал бы скатывать свой футон, демонстративно повторяя за соседом, но ночью, когда Гиноза бы уже уснул, он просто перелег бы на пол и так и остался лежать до утра на окрашенных досках. Это было бы вполне в его репертуаре – молча решить, молча сделать, молча пострадать.   
Зная его лучше, чем самого себя, Гиноза не хотел сознательно это допускать. Ему было не все равно, где и как они жили – он считал, что они оба достаточно намаялись в нечеловеческих условиях, так что теперь имели право на нормальный, хоть и весьма скромный дом.   
– Вместе? – удивился Хинакава.   
– Да. Раскатаем твой футон в один слой, ляжем рядом. Надеюсь, ты не задохнешься от жары.  
Когами всегда говорил, что у Гинозы было слишком горячее тело – в летнее время это ощущалось особенно остро, поскольку сидеть рядом с ним могли только самые нечувствительные к жаре люди. Впрочем, сам Шинья к таким не относился, но все равно терпел.  
– И прекрати грызть себя. За детьми невозможно уследить, тем более, если им нужно в туалет. Наверняка она стеснялась попроситься, вот и не утерпела.  
– Надо было сказать ей, чтобы пересела на мой, – вздохнул Хинакава.  
Похоже, в это голодное и тяжелое время только они страдали такими пустяками. Гинозе стало даже смешно.  
– Ну, разница была бы невелика. Все равно нам пришлось бы спать вместе, только на моем. Сё, не изводи себя, ты же не мог согнать ее на пол, – резонно заметил Гиноза. – Я вот о чем думаю. – Хинакава заинтересованно посмотрел на него. – Почему ее мать предпочла оставить ее у нас? Все знают, что здесь живут двое мужчин, ни один из которых не женат и не имеет детей. В доме полном комнат, заселенных женщинами и целыми семьями. Почему она пришла именно к нам?   
– Я не знаю, – пожал плечами Сё. – Даже не могу предположить. Если честно, я ее только в первый раз увидел сегодня, когда она пришла.  
– Правда? – улыбнулся Гиноза. – Ну… я даже не знаю. Хотя, на тебя это похоже. Тогда зачем ты взял ребенка? Вдруг она вообще решила оставить дочь чужим людям и сбежать.   
– Она просила, я не мог отказать.   
В принципе, это было все, что требовалось знать о Хинакаве. В этом коротком предложении уместилась вся его застенчивая, отзывчивая и трепетная сущность, которая не загрубела после многочисленных вылетов, пары отсидок в карцере и одной публичной порки. После избиений, насмешек и угрозы трибунала.   
– И ты решил поверить, – понимающе кивнул Гиноза. – Вообще-то, правильно сделал. Она действительно живет в нашем доме, я ее иногда вижу, когда возвращаюсь с работы.   
– Наверное… наверное, она будет чаще оставлять Юки у нас, – предположил Хинакава.   
– Почему?  
– Сказала, что устроилась на вторую работу. Значит…  
Он не договорил, поскольку дальнейшие объяснения были излишними.   
– Ясно. Если тебе не в тягость…  
– Это хорошая девочка.   
Гиноза вполне серьезно согласился:  
– Я уже понял.   
  
*  
  
Подрыв дамбы остановил наступление всего на несколько месяцев, даже не на полгода. В конце октября они уже заняли город, прорвавшись при этом через солидную линию обороны. К началу ноября в Ханькоу был установлен террор, который позволял контролировать местное население настолько, насколько это было возможно.   
Гиноза и Когами к этому времени уже были повышены до сержантов. Капралами они стали сразу после разлива Хуанхэ – когда всех мертвых похоронили и кремировали, стали выяснять детали, и до начальства дошел слух о том, что именно они распаковали пешеходный мост. В конце июля их вызвали к новому командованию – теперь оба дивизиона (или то, что от них осталось), были объединены под одним офицерским столом. Им показали приказ, передали знаки отличия и поздравили. Пришлось поблагодарить за оказанную честь и удалиться, стараясь не морщиться. Гинозе это повышение было нужно меньше всего, ведь теперь он должен был нести ответственность за других, в то время как не мог поручиться даже за себя.   
После прорыва обороны Ханькоу, когда они увели свое подразделение из-под открытого огня и обогнули линию траншей, им довелось вновь отличиться. Так что уже в городе им были присвоены новые звания, выданы яркие петлицы и погоны.   
Сасаяма и Кагари с самого начала знали, что никто из них не хотел отмечать повышение, а потому встретили друзей как-то холодно, но с любопытством.   
– И как же это вы перескочили через звание старшины, интересно знать? – глядя на то, как Гиноза мучился с прилаживанием новой петлицы, спросил Кагари. – Вот же чудеса.   
– Я бы с радостью поменялся с тобой местами, – ответил Гиноза. – Не представляю, что с этим делать.  
– А тебе ничего и не нужно делать. Решения за тебя уже приняли, остается только следовать им и следить за тем, чтобы то же самое делали другие, – ответил Когами. – Радуйся, что здесь не началось то же самое мракобесие, что было в Нанкине.   
Они до сих пор видели первые дни оккупации Нанкина в страшных снах и редко говорили об этом, но теперь Когами вскользь коснулся запретной темы, и этот нарыв прорвало под давлением скопившейся заразы.   
– Да уж, радует, что теперь я смогу приструнить хоть кого-то, – мрачно заметил Гиноза. – Тогда мы с тобой вообще ничего не могли.  
– Никто ничего и сейчас не сможет, если начальство даст отмашку, – пожал плечами Сасаяма. – Не нагружай себя иллюзиями, Гиноза-сенсей. Мир тебе изменить не под силу.  
– Я и не собираюсь менять мир, – ответил Гиноза. – Я всего лишь хочу уследить за тем, что вокруг меня. Спросил недавно у одного из наших… великих анатомов, что он собирается делать, возвратившись к жене. Будет с ней обращаться так же, как с теми, кого здесь отправил на тот свет или вспомнит, что она тоже человек.   
– Наверняка он сказал, что его жена человек, а китаянки не люди, – проницательно предположил Когами.   
Нобутике оставалось только кивнуть.   
– И вот это ты хочешь изменить? – насмешливо уточнил Сасаяма.  
– Нет, в следующий раз я смогу врезать ему сапогом по морде, – ответил Гиноза. – И вообще, я хочу увидеть в ситуации хоть что-то хорошее, а ты мне мешаешь.  
– Да ладно, хорошее можно увидеть без особого труда, – улыбнулся Кагари. – Правда, есть и странные вещи. Вы с Ко не видели, потому что жили как дикари где-то на отшибе, но у нас с Мицуру была возможность поглядеть на то, какие китаянки смелые. Я имею в виду, когда принц хотел зачистить Зону безопасности в Нанкине, там так много женщин вышло за ворота, чтобы закрыть собой эту зону. Я видел их лица. Они ни за что не ушли бы оттуда, стояли бы до конца, пока не умерли, а умерли бы они очень непросто… Среди них была одна тетка… лет пятидесяти, наверное. Еще не старая, но и не средних лет. Стояла, покачивалась на своих странных ногах. Черт, никогда такого не видел. Никогда. Как будто копыта или даже не знаю, с чем еще можно сравнить… жутко.   
– Это бинтование, – пояснил Когами. – Ты, наверное, не слышал? Раньше здесь женщинам бинтовали ноги еще в детстве, почти в младенчестве. Переламывали и сворачивали к чертовой матери ступни в трубочку, только большие пальцы оставляли.   
– Зачем? – удивился Кагари, которого этот вопрос, казалось, занимал весьма сильно.   
– Как зачем… чтобы не убежали, наверное. Не знаю, если уж начистоту, – признался Когами. – Знаю только, что такое делали в богатых семьях, потому что с такими ногами на рисовом поле не потопаешь. Теперь так уже никто не делает почти. Остались вот такие как та женщина или совсем древние бабки. Но если они попадаются нашим парням, то плохо приходится – им ломают ступни во второй раз, а потом убивают всякими изощренными способами.   
– А им самим детей разве не было жаль? – спросил Кагари. – Не стыдно было девочкам ноги уродовать?  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь, – сказал Гиноза. – Это признак статуса. Женщина с такими ногами не работает в доме, ходит еле-еле, ее, может, еще и на руках носят в паланкине.   
– Люди идиоты, – заключил Сасаяма. – Но насчет статуса наш сенсей, конечно, прав. К той тетке тоже было другое отношение, она там прям большим авторитетом была. С ней, кстати, ничего не случилось – Зону они отстояли, принц успокоился. Так что она, наверное, до сих пор жива. Вместе со своими странными ногами.  
Гиноза закончил прилаживать петлицу и менять погоны, сложил форму и оставил ее на постели.   
Они жили все вместе в большом здании, которое, очевидно, в прежние дни было каким-то общественным заведением. Впервые за долгое время у них были нормальные постели с простынями и подушками. В комнате было ровно четыре койки, и они заняли места рядом, чтобы не впускать никого другого. Так было намного спокойнее.  
Пользуясь этой тишиной, они могли поговорить о своем, отчаянно стараясь забыть, как убивали людей, прорываясь через оборону новой временной столицы.  
– Эй, глядите, что у меня есть, – заговорщическим тоном позвал их Сасаяма, прежде чем наклониться к своей сумке, лежавшей в ногах его кровати. – Выменял у одного из наших запасливых ребят. Настоящий дзюммэ.   
Гиноза покосился на блеснувшую в его руках бутылку.   
– И что ты с этим собираешься сделать? – поинтересовался он.  
– Полить цветы, – хмыкнул Кагари. – А ты как думаешь?  
– Этого не хватит, чтобы напиться, – пояснил Гиноза. – Здесь всего ничего.  
Сасаяма проявил неожиданную сговорчивость:  
– Зришь в корень, – согласился он. – Поэтому у меня тут на каждого по одной. Поскольку вы не привыкли пить, вам этого хватит.   
Когами удивился:  
– У тебя четыре бутылки? Откуда у тебя столько денег или барахла?  
– Да все в порядке, я никого не грабил, – заверил его Сасаяма. – Ну, так вы будете или нет? В конце концов, когда еще, если не сейчас. Кто знает, когда еще мы сможем вот так посидеть только вчетвером. Мне, вообще-то, все равно, если рядом другие, но вы же особенные – вам только в такой компании можно. Так что соглашайтесь, тем более и повод имеется.   
  
Первая мысль, посетившая его с утра, была связана с отоплением. Несмотря на то, что поздняя осень вовсю наступала на улицы, в помещениях по-прежнему было холодно. Китайцы отапливались дровами, и такая система не подходила для прогрева больших помещений. Переворачиваясь набок и сомневаясь, стоило ли открывать глаза, Гиноза рассеянно припомнил, что в связи с холодом уже возникало предложение распределить всех солдат по домам, чтобы они жили вместе с населением. Помня последний деревенский опыт, он не горел желанием делить крышу с местными людьми. К тому же, было вполне тепло, по крайней мере, сейчас.   
Да и вообще, позволят ли им жить вместе, если опять будут расквартировывать группками? В тот раз всех рассовали по разным домам, и это было неудобно.  
Нет, пусть все обойдется. Тем более, не так уж и холодно. Совсем не холодно. Даже жарко.  
Рядом кто-то завозился, задевая его локтями, и Нобутика нахмурился, отодвигаясь к стене.  
– Гино, не толкайся, – послышался сонный голос Когами. – Я дважды падал за сегодняшнюю ночь, а на полу холодно и грязно.  
– Иди к себе, – все еще не открывая глаз, посоветовал ему Гиноза.   
Застучали шаги, и на его лицо упала подушка, заставившая его, наконец, разлепить глаза.   
– Вставайте, придурки, – ворчливо потребовал Сасаяма. – Гино, ты в общую умывальную не идешь, понял? Я тебе вот в бутылке воды принес, умойся над чашкой и вылей в окно. Когами, вставай и иди мыть свою рожу. Если бы я знал, что так будет, никогда не дал бы вам выпить.   
Гиноза поднялся, уселся поудобнее и нечаянно выпихнул Когами на самый край, отчего тот возмущенно засопел и тоже открыл глаза.   
– Ко, ты почему лежишь в моей кровати? – просыпаясь окончательно, спросил Гиноза. – Иди к себе, твоя постель пустая. Что за привычка…  
– Почему он у тебя? Может, потому что он пытался тебя трахнуть? – с каким-то непонятным и даже злым весельем подсказал Сасаяма. – Кагари спит у соседей, я его прогнал сразу, как вы тут начали. Черт возьми, Ко, ты потерпеть до дома не мог? Если так приспичило, зажал бы его где-то по-трезвому, а не вот так, на глазах у лучших друзей.   
Верить этим словам не получалось – их вообще не хотелось воспринимать всерьез, поэтому взрывавшийся от похмелья мозг Гинозы решил отнести эту тираду к шуткам.   
– Не кричи, Мицуру, – поворачиваясь набок, приподнимаясь на локте и осторожно опуская ступни на пол, попросил Когами. – Я вообще ничего не помню.   
Сасаяма подлетел к Гинозе и дернул его за расстегнутый воротник рубашки, открывая шею и часть правого плеча.   
– Вот, глянь! – отвесив Шинье свободной рукой подзатыльник, сказал он. – Это твоя работа!   
Когами повернулся к Нобутике и уставился на него так, словно в первый раз видел или так, будто у того на шее распустились ядовитые цветы. Гиноза, который явно занервничал, завертел головой в поисках зеркала или чего-нибудь полированного.   
– Это… что это? – протягивая руку и касаясь его в кое-каких местах, спросил Когами.  
– Это делается ртом, – объяснил Сасаяма. – И везде называется по-разному, но если ты сделаешь такое своей молодой жене, твоя собственная мать убьет тебя за непотребное поведение. Если тебе все еще интересно, ты целовал его в этих местах.   
Гиноза дернулся, высвобождаясь и принимаясь застегивать смятую рубашку.   
– А я что делал? – спросил он.  
– Ничего, – буркнул Мицуру. – Ты как будто отключился. Нет, не спал, просто выпал куда-то. Когами тебя хотел растормошить, я вышел за водой, чтобы на тебя побрызгать, а когда вернулся, он уже вовсю жрал тебя. Ничего не болит? Задница хоть цела?   
– Не может быть, – отрезал Гиноза, все еще надеявшийся восстановить свою зону комфорта, отнекиваясь от реальности. – Такого быть не может.   
– Еще как может, – безжалостно припечатал Сасаяма. – Теперь ясно, с чего вы по бабам не шляетесь. Знаете тех медсестер, Кунидзуку и Караномори? Они тоже втихаря друг с другом веселятся, поэтому ни с кем еще не обручились. Знаете, что с ними будет, если другие узнают?   
Гиноза закончил застегиваться и покосился на него.  
– Их сдадут на станцию, – сказал он. – Так что ты лучше молчи. Вообще забудь.   
– Мне теперь слишком много забывать придется. Потому что если вы где-то еще такое сделаете, вас тоже хвалить не будут, понятно?  
Гиноза отпихнул ноги Когами подальше и вылез из кровати, ощущая, как от каждого движения кровь в его голове словно начинала бурлить. Ему казалось, что он был отравлен каким-то сильным ядом, от которого не было спасения – болело все, что могло болеть.   
– Зеркало есть? – поворачиваясь к Сасаяме, спросил он.  
– Зачем? Брови подрисовывать? – явно издеваясь, спросил тот. – Зеркало только в общей душевой, но там лучше не показывайся голым. Гино, черт бы тебя побрал, ты что, совсем ничего не помнишь? Ко, а ты? Чертовы студентики, которые в жизни своей сакэ не нюхали, чтоб вас всех! Ко, когда я говорил, чтобы ты позаботился о девственности Гинозы, я не думал, что ты так буквально все воспримешь. Какого хрена, а?   
Понять Сасаяму было легко – его лучшие друзья чуть было не стали любовниками, и при этом один из них пребывал в отключке, так что его согласие было весьма сомнительным. Для повидавшего виды Мицуру такой расклад был похлеще любых сражений – он с трудом мог уложить в своей голове, что пара его боевых товарищей скрывала такие тайны.   
Когами, который до этого не проявлял особой активности, наконец, подал голос:  
– Не называй его «Гино», – прохрипел он, протягивая руку за бутылкой, которую Сасаяма приготовил для Гинозы. – Ты знаешь его меньше, чем я.  
– Я и трахать его не собираюсь, – ухмыльнулся Сасаяма. – Ну ты и извращенец, Ко.  
– Хватит об этом говорить, ты его злишь, – сделав большой глоток и вытирая губы, сказал Шинья.   
– Скорее, смущаю, – поправил его Мицуру.  
– Это еще хуже. Гино давно понял, чего мне с ним хочется, так что не надо орать на всю казарму.   
Весь ужас заключался в том, что Гиноза на самом деле ничего такого не понимал, и сейчас пребывал в состоянии крайней растерянности.   
– И не пей больше его воду, – отнимая у Шиньи бутылку, сказал Сасаяма. – Ему в общую идти нельзя, а ты поднимай свою задницу и иди немедленно. Слышишь?   
Когами поджал губы, немного подумал, а потом все-таки слез с кровати, поправил одежду, насколько это было возможно, а потом вышел из комнаты. Гиноза уставился в стену, как будто там можно было найти что-то интересное. Мысли все еще не желали собираться воедино, а времени было в обрез.   
– Если ты этого не хочешь, не оставайся больше с ним один на один, – усаживаясь на свою койку, сказал Сасаяма. – Я как-то думал об этом, но мне казалось, что это просто… шутки были.  
– Не очень умные шутки, – огрызнулся Гиноза.   
– Сами виноваты.   
– Чего я вообще должен хотеть или не хотеть? – шмыгнув, уточнил Гиноза. – Я ни черта не понимаю.  
Сасаяма подал ему металлическую чашку для риса и всучил бутылку.  
– Спать с Шиньей. Потому что он, как я понял, очень этого хочет.   
– Я, вообще-то, мужчина, – напомнил Гиноза, протирая лицо смоченной ладонью и зажмуриваясь. – И он тоже. Мы одного пола.  
– Кого это когда-то останавливало?   
– Такое встречается очень редко.  
– Но встречается же. Или перейди в другую группу или согласись.   
Для Гинозы всего было слишком много. До этого момента они с Когами считались обычными друзьями, и над ними часто смеялись из-за их чрезмерной зависимости друг от друга, но сам он не видел в этом ничего страшного. Нобутика всегда был ведомым, Шинья – ведущим. Такие дружеские союзы были самыми эффективными и длительными, потому что никто никому не мешал, и все были счастливы. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что Ко на самом деле хотел чего-то другого.  
– Гино, прекращай валять дурака, воспользуйся мозгами, – вздохнул Сасаяма. – Ты не видел того, что видел я. Если ты захочешь начистить ему рыло, я тебя пойму и даже поддержу, потому что его поступок равен… изнасилованию, наверное. Но мы знаем его очень давно, такое вместе прошли, что…  
– Я не собираюсь ему ничего делать, – сказал Гиноза.   
– Ну и хорошо. Потому что он не хочет тебе ничего плохого, Гино. Он просто хочет, чтобы…  
Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ввалился уже умытый Когами.  
– Чего я хочу? – сдергивая с плеча полотенце, довольно грубо поинтересовался он. – По-моему, это и так ясно. Не усложняй нам жизнь, Мицуру, не добавляй ничего. Гино, не принимай это близко к сердцу. Я был пьян, и только-то.   
Выражение его лица сильно отличалось от того, каким оно было, когда он уходил из комнаты. Видимо, той несчастной пары минут, что он провел в общей комнате, ему хватило, чтобы осмыслить весь масштаб произошедшего.   
– Ко... – начал было Гиноза.  
– Нет, Гино, – отрезал Шинья. – Нет, ничего не было. Сойдут твои синяки, и совсем забудем. Сделай это для меня, Гино. Пожалуйста.   
  
С того дня Когами начал ходить вместе с Сасаямой по женщинам. Иногда к ним присоединялся Кагари, которому уже исполнилось восемнадцать. Гиноза все чаще оставался один и просто умирал от скуки – читать здесь было нечего, а общаться с другими ему не хотелось.   
  
*  
  
Ночью Гиноза проснулся от жары – загустевший воздух облепил его тело со всех сторон, словно желая задушить. Обычно в это время еще не было так жарко – по ночам все еще стоило остерегаться.   
Дело было не в погоде и не в том, что они жили на верхнем этаже – воспоминания, нахлынувшие так резко, вырвали его из уютного настоящего времени.  
Да, именно тогда-то и произошел переломный момент, который привел ко всему остальному. В то утро, проснувшись рядом с ним, Когами принял решение отдалиться, потому что Нобутике не хватило ума отреагировать нормально, а Сасаяма слишком громко рассуждал о сокровенном. Боясь потерять то, что было, Шинья попытался «законсервировать» их дружбу, чтобы она не прошла дальше – туда, куда ему так хотелось.   
Что он должен был сделать, чтобы не допустить этого? Правильного ответа не было до сих пор. Гиноза и сейчас не был силен в делах сердечных, хотя все кругом твердили, что ему пора завести девушку и жениться.   
Он перевернулся набок и, напрягая зрение, стал рассматривать лежавшего рядом Сё.   
– Гиноза-сан, – шепотом позвал его тот. – Почему не спите?  
– Потому что… – Нобутика растерялся. – Снилось кое-что.  
– Это никогда не закончится? – грустно спросил тот.   
– Не знаю. Наверное, никогда. Тебе что-то снится о полетах?  
Сё задумался.  
– Я не помню своих снов. Иногда просто просыпаюсь, и чувствую себя как-то странно.   
– Так же, как на базе?  
– Как до знакомства с вами. Думаю, мне снятся кошмары, но я слишком слаб, чтобы поймать хотя бы один.   
Гиноза знал, что нечто, связывавшее их, не было простой дружбой. Их взаимная зависимость была даже сильнее, чем то, что было между ним и Когами.   
Но единожды потеряв дорогого человека, Гиноза не спешил бросаться в омут с головой и требовать от Хинакавы чего-то сверх того, что уже имелось. Возможно, он вновь ошибался. 


	7. Сасаяма

_"Курокава: Полиция прочтет всю твою переписку._   
_Дзиро: Но это письмо моей невесты! Это варварство. Такое не должно происходить в современной стране._   
_Хаттори: Ха-ха-ха! Так ты что, помолвлен?_   
_Курокава: Наш Дзиро тоже человек! Он думает, что Япония современная страна! Ха-ха-ха!_   
_Дзиро: Тут нет ничего смешного!_   
_Курокава: А нам и не смешно! Полиция уже роется в твоем доме, пусть читают твои любовные письма сколько влезет"._   
_(аниме "Ветер крепчает", 2013)_

  
  
Прошла еще неделя, прежде чем Сё смог выйти на работу вместе с Гинозой. Правда, в воскресенье, как он и предполагал, в их квартире снова объявилась Юки. А потом еще раз и еще раз. Нянчиться с ней Гинозе не приходилось, так что он не особо возражал. Единственное, что действительно злило – выходной превращался в бесконечные хождения по квартире и беспокойства.   
Хинакава присматривал за девочкой – следил, чтобы она не перелезала через балконные перила, вовремя ела и не играла в холодной воде. Гиноза наблюдал за этим, сидя на своем футоне и пытаясь читать. Ни о каком отдыхе в таких обстоятельствах речь не шла. Юки засыпала днем примерно на час, и за это время Сё исхитрялся приготовить обед, так что Гиноза иногда удивлялся тому, что тот не выглядел уставшим или истощенным. Ему, как оказалось, вообще нравилось носиться с малышкой – он не утомлялся от ее возни, не раздражался, когда она начинала плакать, и не боялся ее молчаливости.   
О том, что Юки ничего не говорила, несмотря на то, что ей уже исполнилось пять лет, Гиноза думал довольно часто. Он не задавал вопросов ее матери, но каждый раз испытывал какую-то тревогу, когда видел, как Юки принималась объясняться жестами.   
После войны у всех появились свои страшные тайны, так что он не торопился выспрашивать подробности жизни у соседки, но в середине июля, когда та вернулась за Юки, сияя огромным синяком в половину лица, он решил, что настало время для разговора. Будучи весьма необщительным человеком, Гиноза только тогда и выяснил, как звали эту маленькую женщину с лицом ребенка.   
Открыв ей дверь и, неизбежно обратив внимание на синяк, Гиноза пропустил ее в квартиру и закрыл дверь.   
– Простите, что поздно, – дежурно извинилась она. – Я пришла забрать свою дочь.  
Он скрестил руки на груди и провел взглядом по ее фигуре, бесцеремонно обсмотрев сверху донизу.   
– Позову вашу дочь позже, сейчас она играет с Хинакавой на балконе, – сдвинув брови, сказал он. – Что с вами произошло?  
– Я…  
Она замялась, и Гиноза решил избавить ее от необходимости придумывать объяснение и лгать:  
– Не говорите, что упали или ударились об дверной косяк. Это неправда. Что с вами произошло? – повторил он, а затем добавил: – В действительности, я имею в виду.   
– Это не имеет значения, – улыбнулась она, напуская на себя беззаботный вид. – Пустяки, просто повздорила с другой банщицей.   
Он немедленно обратил внимание на последние слова.  
– С кем? – переспросил он.  
Еще не осознав свою ошибку, женщина пожала плечами:  
– С другой девушкой… там, где я работаю, нас там много.   
– Вы работаете банщицей? – уточнил он, внутренне морщась от своего холодного тона. Словно он опрашивал преступника.   
– Да, – начиная все понимать и явно стушевываясь от этого, призналась она.   
– В какой именно бане?   
– Зачем это вам? – поднимая на него почти испуганный взгляд, спросила соседка.   
Гиноза отошел от нее на пару шагов, позволяя ей почувствовать себя хотя бы в относительной безопасности. Прислонился спиной к стене, склонил голову и уставился в деревянный пол, сложенный из крупных окрашенных половиц. Немного подумал, посомневался, но все-таки решил, что лучше продолжить.  
– Пройдите в душевую, – как можно спокойнее сказал он. – Постарайтесь не шуметь.  
Она явно испугалась – сжала руки в кулаки и отступила.  
– Зачем?  
Нобутика вздохнул.  
– Как вас зовут? – спросил он, чтобы хоть немного ее успокоить. – Мое имя Гиноза Нобутика. Можете проверить мои документы – я принесу их, если нужно. Если я сделаю что-то, что вам не понравится, можете всем рассказать или попытаться наказать меня по закону.  
– Попытаться…   
Она горько ухмыльнулась. Никаких преступников не наказывали – в стране и так царил полутеррор, мало кто из японцев осмеливался делать что-то внаглую, особенно в столице. Встречались, конечно, и такие смельчаки, но, стоило признать, что подобных было мало.   
– Ну? – поторопил ее Гиноза.   
– Меня зовут Кимико, – наконец, ответила она. – Я живу в соседнем подъезде.  
– Я это знаю. А теперь пройдите в душевую. Это нужно.  
Наверное, сыграло воспитание, включавшее целый свод правил – подчиняться мужчине, не повышать голос в чужом доме, не тревожить ребенка криками. Как бы то ни было, Кимико прошла в душевую, хотя ноги при этом ее явно подводили.   
Войдя следом за ней и закрыв дверь, Гиноза опять оперся о стену и, сделав глубокий вдох, попросил:  
– Пожалуйста, снимите платье.   
– Что? – схватившись за воротник, совсем запаниковала она. – Зачем это я буду раздеваться?  
– Полагаю, вас изнасиловали, – ответил Гиноза. – Но вы все равно не признаетесь, и я считаю, что у нас нет времени на долгие уговоры. Поэтому разденьтесь и покажитесь, а потом можете быть свободны.   
Кимико опустила голову.   
– Со мной ничего не случилось. Синяки есть, но в этот раз обошлось.   
– А откуда синяки?  
– А вам какое дело? – поднимая на него ожесточившийся взгляд, спросила она. – Дочь говорит, что вы совсем никем не интересуетесь.  
– Так значит, она все же умеет разговаривать?   
– Юки не говорит с незнакомцами, так я ее научила.   
– Это просто невежливо, – поправляя очки, заметил Гиноза. – Она проводит у нас немало времени, могла бы хотя бы разговаривать с Сё, он ей ничего плохого не желает.   
– Я… я не настраивала ее конкретно против вас и господина Хинакавы, но она так привыкла – молчит, пока сама не решит, что может доверять.   
– Понятно, – кивнул Гиноза. – Так вы собираетесь снимать платье или нет?  
Она явственно расстроилась.  
– Нет, я просто… поверьте мне, ничего не случилось. Простите, что была груба, и спасибо, что побеспокоились.   
Гиноза отвернулся, упершись взглядом в угол.   
– Вы ведь не единственная, кто пострадал, верно? Я служил в армии и многое видел. Мужчины, которые не защищали женщин, были просто жалкими, и я до сих пор считаю, что им было лучше умереть. Поэтому я хочу помочь вам и тем, кто работает с вами.   
Кимико закрыла лицо руками и уселась на унитаз, наклонившись вперед и положив локти на колени. Ее плечи вполне ожидаемо задрожали, и она довольно громко всхлипнула, так что Гиноза даже забеспокоился, как бы их не услышали на балконе.   
Пришлось подождать некоторое время – утешать Гиноза не умел, да и прикасаться к ней боялся.   
– На прошлой неделе они повесили новенькую девушку, Саю, – сказала она, отнимая ладони от лица и вытирая слезы. – Повесили на бельевой веревке, она же в прачечной работала. Поиздевались как хотели, а потом убили. И никто им слова не скажет, все только молчат и слезы льют.  
Гиноза оттолкнулся от стены и выпрямился.   
– Кто это сделал? – спросил он. – Кто этим занимается? Это те же люди, что ответственны за ваши синяки?  
– Я… я не помню… они все одинаковые, я их не успеваю различать, – ответила она.   
– Американцы? – догадался Гиноза. – В вашу баню ходят американские военные?   
– Да, – обреченно кивнула она. – По выходным их всегда много. Ведут себя как хозяева, кричат, ругаются… даже я не все слова понимаю, что уж о других говорить. Как страшно, Гиноза-сан, если бы вы знали. А если поймают за руку, то не выбраться – остается только самой справляться или… терпеть.   
Она опять разрыдалась. Впервые за очень долгое время Гиноза почувствовал себя так же, как и в Нанкине.   
Вот, значит, какую цену назначили те, кто вершат судьбы? Равноценно, кто спорит, но почему бы не заставить платить тех, кто действительно виноват?   
– Где находится ваша баня? Напишите мне… нет, постойте, дайте подумать.   
Она испуганно подобралась и замотала головой:  
– Нет, Гиноза-сан, все в порядке, вы не должны ничего делать, это же очень опасно!  
– Все в порядке, потому что очень опасно? – усмехнулся Гиноза. – Я знаю, что делать.   
– Они убьют вас, Гиноза-сан! Подумайте, что будет с Хинакавой-саном, если вас не станет! Да и потом, кому нужны еще смерти… мы, женщины, сами справимся.  
Гиноза принял привычное положение – скрестил руки и немного наклонился вперед.  
– Как справитесь? – спросил он. – Забеременеете и заставите их жениться? С этим нельзя ничего сделать, если просто молча терпеть. Или вы думаете, что, прослужив в армии столько лет, я еще не понял, как все это работает?   
– Но… я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня кто-то…  
– Это не из-за вас. Из-за нас. Это мы, те, кто воевал, привели беду в наш дом. Это за наши грехи вас заставляют расплачиваться. Я уже видел китайцев, прятавшихся за женскими спинами, и поверьте, меньше всего сейчас мне хотелось бы походить на них.   
Она вытерла вновь набежавшие слезы и кивнула.  
– Вопрос чести? – натужно улыбаясь, уточнила она.   
– Да, пожалуй. У меня ведь тоже есть гордость.  
– Тогда… – она закусила губу, размышляя. – Тогда скажите, что сделать.   
Гиноза откинул голову, упираясь макушкой в стену и задирая подбородок.   
– Напишите полные имена тех, кто был убит и изнасилован. Дайте мне фотографии убитых, если их несколько и если сможете раздобыть. Не помешают имена их детей – конечно, при условии, что дети есть. По возможности, укажите, что именно было сделано американцами. Если вас это смущает, то вы не обязаны, но было бы лучше все-таки узнать. И на всякий случай уточните, сколько девушек будут готовы подтвердить, что подверглись насилию. Знаю, шансы на это крайне малы, женщины предпочитают скрывать свой позор, но мало ли, вдруг найдутся и те, кто захочет помочь.   
Он хотел добавить, чтобы она также поговорила с владельцем бани, но Кимико робко коснулась его локтя, отвлекая от перечислений и рассуждений.   
Гиноза опустил голову, возвращаясь к ней.  
– Что такое?  
В ее глазах поднимался такой неудержимый страх, что даже ему стало не по себе.   
– Что вы собираетесь делать?   
– Собираюсь попробовать цивилизованный метод, – ответил Гиноза. – Не знаю, насколько это сейчас возможно, но постараться нужно.   
  
*  
  
Для контроля города был назначен патруль. Каждый отдельный отряд состоял из пяти человек, набиравшихся произвольно в каждом дивизионе. Кагари и Гиноза попали в один, Когами и Сасаяма – в другой. Одна смена длилась четыре часа – с восьми вечера до полуночи, потом патрульные менялись дважды, и в восемь утра комендантский час заканчивался.   
Поскольку в Ханькоу стояло сразу несколько дивизионов, патрулирование велось в строго назначенных районах – город разделили между военными частями.   
В декабре тридцать восьмого, в самом конце года случилось непоправимое. Патруль, в котором состояли Когами и Сасаяма, не вернулся. Гиноза и Кагари должны были уйти на свое дежурство только через день, так что когда они попросились в группу поиска, им не отказали.   
Холодный воздух разбавлялся плотными клубами пара от частого дыхания, и Гиноза, подсвечивавший путь фонариком, не мог толком разглядеть дорогу. Кагари, державшийся за ним, чертыхался сквозь зубы и постоянно дергал его, удостоверяясь, что Гиноза все еще на месте.   
– Куда они могли подеваться? – поравнявшись с ним, прошептал он. – Еще ни один патруль не пропадал до этого, почему это дерьмо случилось именно с ними?  
Гиноза поправил драповый пояс и шмыгнул – на ночном холоде нос постоянно начинал течь.   
– Откуда мне знать, – с досадой сказал он. – Черт его знает, что случилось. Ко слишком силен, чтобы поддаться на какую-нибудь ерунду.   
– Точно тебе говорю, Гино-сан, это все партизаны, – сказал Сю, стараясь растрясти свой поминутно гаснущий фонарь. – Все чертовы партизаны. Они что-то сделали.  
– Мне все равно, кто это сделал, главное, чтобы Ко и Мицуру были живы, – ответил Гиноза.   
Кагари молча согласился. Обычно с ним не возникало проблем – он был исполнительным, активным и редко перечил. Иногда его веселый нрав становился причиной некоторых непоняток, но, работая только вдвоем, они могли довольно быстро их замять.   
Улицы были узкими и какими-то извилистыми – в Ханькоу многое отличалось от Нанкина. Здесь было больше простых домов, не покореженных бомбежками, кое-где работали магазины. Впрочем, пустынность и серость улиц заползли и в этот город – всюду, где оказывались японские военные, все краски неминуемо выцветали. Боясь привлекать внимание, люди снимали со своих домов любые яркие ткани, закрывали окна или вовсе заколачивали их досками, стремясь создать видимость заброшенности – авось пронесет и дом примут за нежилой? Лавочки были маленькими, посещали их в основном старички – да и так, просто для формы. Рынок был единственным живым местом в городе, только ночью он не работал, а потому город казался совсем уж вымершим.   
Нобутика подождал, пока с ним поравнялся Кагари, а потом продолжил идти. Они сновали по улицам до самого рассвета, обошли все переулки района, который патрулировался группой Когами и Сасаямы, осмотрели соседний, опросили несколько многоквартирных домов, но так ничего и не добились.   
Гиноза не устал и совершенно не чувствовал желания поспать, ему не хотелось есть или пить – страх гнал его вперед по улицам, он даже забыл погасить фонарь, когда стало светать. Кагари без слов шагал рядом, временами притормаживая и поправляя одежду и экипировку. Следов патруля не было нигде – ни одной потерянной вещи, никаких следов борьбы. Впрочем, во всеобщем беспорядке было тяжело что-то определить наверняка – изломанные деревянные ящики, ветошь, разбитые стеклянные бутылки и разбросанные предметы домашнего быта встречались почти везде. Что было выброшено жителями, что было выволочено при обысках, а что могло пострадать в результате драки, разобрать было невозможно.   
Днем поиски продолжились, и их группа продержалась еще до полудня. К этому времени Гиноза успел известись окончательно.   
Что с ними случилось? Крови на дорогах не было, но ведь могли и задушить. А еще хуже – попасть в плен к партизанам. Где гнездовался отряд, занимавшийся пытками и кастрацией захваченных японцев, не знал никто, хотя работа в этом направлении велась самая активная. Командование поставило задачу – найти очаг, уничтожить сердце и изловить всех побочных членов и пособников женской партизанской группы до нового года. Цель была недостижимой – они гонялись за этим отрядом с самого лета, но ничего толком выяснить не успели – даже не поймали ни одного члена группы. Проводились и карательные операции, когда японцы пытались шантажом выманить партизан – убивали всех жильцов на определенных улицах или в произвольно выбранных домах, оставляя сообщения. Однако в ответ получали лишь новые партии трупов, сопровождавшиеся ответными посланиями. Благо, появились толмачи, которые и доносили до них смысл «писем» - правда, Гиноза подозревал, что делали они это, явно смягчая краски.   
Смысл, впрочем, был точным – в этом сомневаться не приходилось.   
Убивайте. Насилуйте. Пытайте. Грабьте. Вы делали это и раньше, до нашего появления. Вы не прекратите, если мы сдадимся. Так какой смысл прекращать борьбу?   
Война перешла в тихую стадию – по крайней мере, в этом регионе страны. Изматывающее противостояние террора и партизанства обходилось им в сотни трупов, и высшие круги требовали немедленного разрешения вопроса. Но что они могли сделать?  
К двум часам их группа была отозвана – майор дал приказ отдыхать. Именно приказ. Гиноза вызвался во вторую группу поиска, но получил категорический отказ.  
– Не позволяй своим дружеским чувствам взять верх над трезвостью, – отрезал майор. – Твои товарищи справятся не хуже тебя. А теперь немедленно обедать, мыться и спать.   
Есть он не хотел, но заставил себя прожевать и проглотить безвкусный паек, чтобы не было лишних вопросов. Полностью погрузившись в свои переживания и предположения, он даже не обращал внимания на состояние Кагари, хотя тому тоже приходилось справляться со своими тревогами. После этого они наскоро помылись в общей, выстирали белье и вернулись в свою комнату.   
Заснуть, конечно, не удалось. Он устал так, что не мог больше стоять или даже сидеть, но сон бежал от него, и Гиноза просто лежал, уставившись в потолок.   
Где сейчас Шинья и Мицуру? Живы ли? Может быть, их уже истязают?   
Воспаленный и измотанный ночными поисками мозг работал медленно, но отключаться не собирался. Гиноза вспоминал детали, которые ему удалось выяснить за все время, пока они занимались поиском партизан.   
Пропадали японцы единицами или целыми группами. Появлялись по одному или попарно – убитыми, раздетыми, кастрированными и изрезанными. Иногда у них бывали выколоты глаза, вырезаны соски и переломаны пальцы. В задний проход тоже вставляли что-нибудь крупное и острое – как обмолвилась Каранамори, проделывали это, пока человек был еще жив. Отряд явно имитировал издевательства, которым ранее подвергались китайские женщины, и Гиноза не воспринимал это как нечто неестественное. Если китайские мужчины были настолько слабы, что допустили такое, то неудивительно, что женщины решили сами постоять за себя. Пострадав, потеряв любимых дочерей в этой мясорубке зверств и похоти, женщины утратили жалость и брезгливость. Терять им было нечего, и они шли до конца.  
По правде говоря, Гинозе было все равно, когда пропадали люди, которые, как он точно знал, вытворяли что-то похожее на оккупированных территориях. Но сейчас ему было больно от одной мысли, что через все эти ужасы могли протащить Когами и Сасаяму – тех, кто и пальцем к китаянкам не прикасался.   
Он был уверен, что пропал патруль именно трудами партизан. Что если их уже пытают? Внутри разгорался пожар, и Гиноза вскакивал с постели, принимался одеваться, а потом опять раздевался. Если не дотерпеть, можно разозлить начальство, и в результате загреметь под замок на несколько суток, потеряв еще больше времени. И ладно бы оно того стоило, но Гиноза знал, что в одиночку не мог предпринять ничего стоящего. Приходилось терпеть.   
Из отмеренных четырех часов Гиноза проспал только полчаса, а после этого поднялся с постели в полной готовности к возобновлению поисков. Кагари к этому времени тоже успел оклематься, хотя они оба буквально поскрипывали на каждом шагу – перегруженные за ночь ноги отказывались слушаться. Они вновь вышли на улицы, только теперь им дали вполне определенный план поисков, который старшие успели разработать, пока они отдыхали.   
Прошло больше двенадцати часов с тех пор, как патруль вышел в город. Значит, Шинья и Мицуру находились в плену как минимум десять часов. Что угодно могло произойти за десять часов, Гиноза прекрасно это понимал. Они не говорили об этом с Сю – боялись озвучить самую страшную мысль, тем самым сделав ее сильнее и реальнее.   
И если с Сю об этом можно было молчать, то с самим собой Нобутика ничего поделать не мог. Мозг предательски старался воспроизвести всевозможные фрагменты информации – визуальные образы, слухи, приказы. Все, что было связано с партизанами. Каким именно пыткам подвергались пленные японцы? Какие из них могут быть применены к Когами и Сасаяме? Какие встречаются чаще или каждый раз? Что за травмы наносятся первыми, а какие добивают жертву? Кастрация была определенно последней, поскольку повреждала перинеальную артерию, и человек умирал от кровопотери. Прорыв кишечника при помощи инородных предметов тоже должен был совершаться в конце, поскольку воздействовал почти таким же образом и вызывал смерть в самое короткое время.   
Переломы рук и ребер, возможно. Повреждения глаз, выбивание зубов – тоже вполне вероятно. Порезы разной глубины – бесспорно. Порка кнутом или ремнем… тоже, не исключено.   
Яростно сопротивляясь себе, но проигрывая секунду за секундой, Гиноза мысленно представлял возможные страдания Шиньи, леденея от каждой подсунутой сознанием картинки.   
Он эгоистично и гадко надеялся, что если патруль и пропал, то начали партизаны не с Шиньи и Мицуру, а с кого-то другого. Помимо них в патруле были и другие солдаты, целых трое, так что вероятность была пятьдесят на пятьдесят.   
Гиноза рыскал как сумасшедший – всего за один день его лицо осунулось и побледнело, глаза ввалились, а губы высохли, и кожа на них полопалась от постоянных прикусываний. Дают ли пленным пить и ходить в туалет? Где их держат? Может быть, их раздели и выбросили в сырой подвал?  
Продолжая изводиться, он чувствовал, как тело само неслось по городу. В обед он заметил, что оглядывал каждого человека в военной форме, ища в нем черты Когами. Едва завидев кого-то в соответствующей одежде, он ожидающе разглядывал новое лицо, но через несколько мгновений переживал очередное разочарование, которое раз от раза становилось все сильнее и причиняло все больше боли. К вечеру он настолько устал, что уже начал видеть Шинью и Мицуру даже в китайцах, хотя тех можно было легко отличить по простой крестьянской одежде – ватным курткам, серым штанам, резиновым сапогам.   
  
Шинья нашелся только ночью, причем подобрал его другой патруль. Когда его привели в казармы, Гиноза сорвался в простой рубашке навыпуск и брюках, позабыв про сапоги и куртку – он выбежал, в чем был, протиснулся через толпу других солдат и почти добежал до Когами, когда его остановила пара только что вернувшихся патрульных.   
– Для начала его допросит командование, – выставив перед ним руку, холодно сообщил солдат.   
– Я… дайте посмотреть, – прохрипел Гиноза. – Только посмотреть.  
Когами был грязным и усталым, его кожа стала серой от пыли, а лицо было измазано какими-то потеками и разводами, но красных следов на нем не было – даже на одежде. Он нашел глазами Нобутику и уставился на него, словно зацепившись взглядом как крюком, чтобы не упасть и устоять на ногах.  
– Я в порядке, – сообщил он. – Но они забрали Сасаяму и остальных.   
Через секунду подоспели офицеры, и пошатывающегося Когами увели под руки. Гиноза увидел его только через два дня – все это время он рассказывал и пересказывал все, что увидел и успел запомнить.   
Они проходили по последней улице, держась строем два по два с одним ведущим. Он и Сасаяма шли позади. Со стороны заброшенного дома (который к этому времени уже трижды подвергся обыску и осмотру, и был едва ли не разнесен по кирпичам) появились партизаны – женщины, вооруженные обычными инструментами – молотами и железными прутьями. Они не были обуты, а потому двигались почти бесшумно. У одной было что-то вроде сюрикена с тупыми концами – им она ударила ведущего патрульного. Вполне возможно, она обучалась до этого в специальной группе или ее родственник был связан с боевой школой. У всех лица были завязаны темными платками, только глаза оставались на виду. Женщин было много, и драться они умели, причем больше работали той частью молотов, что используется для выдирания гвоздей. Впрочем, одной из них в драке все равно сломали руку.   
У партизан работала отлаженная система – как только кто-то из патрульных терял боеспособность, пусть даже не полностью, его перехватывала другая группа, дожидавшаяся в доме. Первым утащили ведущего патрульного, потом одного из передней пары. Третьим – Сасаяму. Когами не успел ничего сделать – нападавших было слишком много, у них даже не было возможности прицелиться и воспользоваться огнестрельным оружием. Несколько выстрелов сделать они успели, но толку от этого было не много – темнота и эффект неожиданности сделали свое дело.   
Когами вырубили последним. Очнулся он уже в повозке. Было совсем светло, так что осмотреться удалось без проблем. Лежал он один, причем над ним сидели сразу три женщины – видимо, для подстраховки. Средств и людей на поимку японцев партизаны не жалели, да явно их было больше, чем в обычном отряде – как минимум несколько десятков.   
Сбежать он смог только к полудню, когда сделали перерыв, чтобы лошадь могла отдохнуть. Пока двое возились вместе с извозчицей, другая сторожила его. Обманувшись его пассивностью, они оставили с ним самую молодую, так что ему не составило труда вырубить ее, сбив на пол телеги и ударив головой прямо в лоб – повезло, что упала она так, как он ожидал. Дальше все было делом техники – вскочить, выпрыгнуть и побежать. Женщины, занимавшиеся какими-то проблемами с упряжью, оказались неподготовленными – пока добрались до своих молотков, прозевали его. Стрелять они не умели или просто сдали ружья куда-то в другое место, пока он был в отключке.   
Проплутав до ночи, Когами едва сумел вернуться в Ханькоу. Что случилось с остальными, он не знал.   
Когда он вернулся в комнату, Гиноза был на тренировке со штыками, поэтому встретились они только к обеду.  
Уселись рядом, соприкасаясь коленями, и уставились каждый в свою чашку.   
– Я хотел тебя увидеть, – шепотом сказал Гиноза, улучив минутку, пока остальные рассаживались и галдели о своем.   
– Потому я и сбежал, – ответил Шинья. – Это все ты, я же говорил.   
– Врешь ты все, – усмехнулся Гиноза.   
Они готовились к худшему, поскольку знали точно, что рано или поздно им или какой-нибудь другой части должны были подбросить тело Мицуру, и это ожидание не позволяло им радоваться встрече в полной мере, но даже такого скупого приветствия было достаточно.   
  
Расчлененное тело Сасаямы нашли только в январе тридцать девятого. Руки, ноги, туловище и голова были аккуратно сложены и оставлены прямо посреди улицы. В тот день Гиноза впервые за долгое время увидел, как заплакал Когами. Это были злые, отчаянные и почти сумасшедшие слезы.   
Война продолжала сводить их с ума. Настал и их черед озвереть и утратить большую часть своей человечности.   
  
*  
  
Кимико и Юки ушли, оставив после себя горькие размышления и переживания. Гиноза не надеялся, что ему дадут исчерпывающие материалы – как правило, женщины предпочитали делать вид, что все было в порядке. Изнасилование могло поставить крест на их надеждах выйти замуж или продолжить семейную жизнь. Их детям не на что было рассчитывать – к ним также менялось отношение. Поэтому он предполагал, что в лучшем случае Кимико смогла бы раздобыть список имен убитых девушек. С этим тоже можно было что-то сделать – по крайней мере, не с пустыми руками же начинать разговор.   
– Хочу предупредить тебя, – откладывая чашку на маленький столик и глядя на Хинакаву, сказал он. – Возможно, на следующей неделе тебе придется соблюдать особую осторожность. Еще лучше будет, если ты сможешь пожить в другом месте примерно месяц.   
Сё поднял на него вопросительный взгляд.  
– Почему? – спросил он.  
– Думаю, я начинаю не очень безопасное мероприятие. Остерегайся американских военных – не проходи мимо мест их расквартировки, старайся реже бывать в одиночестве. Я понимаю, ты не любишь находиться в обществе других, но пожалуйста, не отделяйся от рабочих во время дня и в обеденный перерыв.   
– А как же вы?   
– Я? Уверен, мне будет гораздо хуже, если я буду просто стоять столбом. Прости, что так получается. Я действительно хотел бы, чтобы у тебя была безопасная жизнь.  
– Я буду в порядке, – заверил его Хинакава. – Постараюсь не доставить вам хлопот.   
Его видимое спокойствие не могло обмануть Гинозу – он видел, что Сё явно забеспокоился. Можно было бы отступить, но…   
Теперь он отлично понимал Когами. В Китае, на Формозе или в Японии – все всегда повторялось. Как оказалось, жизнь не придумывала ничего нового. 


	8. Долг

_"Мне кажется, будто, убив его, я загнала свои чувства в бутыль... Ни радости, ни печали теперь не вырваться - пробка надежно удерживает их внутри"._

_(сериал "Психопаспорт" сезон 2, эпизод 3)_

 

Кимико принесла список и фотографии только через две недели. Гиноза уже и не надеялся что-то увидеть, хотя с другой стороны, прекрасно понимал, как тяжело ей было проводить всю работу в одиночку. Однако помочь ей было нельзя – едва завидев мужчину, большинство женщин, прошедших через такие ужасы, замыкались в себе и переставали вообще что-либо слушать.

Каково же им было продолжать работать в бане? Других вариантов все равно не было, Нобутика понимал и это, и все же жизнь казалась особенно несправедливой. Возможно, некоторые из них сталкивались со своими насильниками каждую неделю, и им приходилось терпеть, втаптывая свою гордость в грязь, чтобы кормить детей, возвратившихся с войны инвалидов-мужей, постаревших родителей, младших братьев и сестер. Его разрывало от желания помочь им, но все, что он предложить – лишь сомнительный способ воздействовать на военное начальство. Талантами переговорщика Гиноза не обладал, и не мог справиться с давившим на него чувством неуверенности, усиливавшимся ожиданием.

Но вот наступило воскресенье, и Кимико привела дочь, оставив ее под ответственность Хинакавы. Не сказав ни слова, она вынула из своей холщовой сумки картонную папку и протянула ее Гинозе, а затем просто вышла за дверь.

Аккуратный почерк с выверенными линиями хираганы, покрывал пять тетрадных листов, к каждому из которых была приложена фотография.

Пять молодых женщин. Гиноза нахмурился, отправил Хинакаву и Юко играть на балкон, а сам уселся в комнате и принялся изучать предоставленные документы. Для начала предстояло ознакомиться с шапками своеобразных анкет.

Мэйко Такиучи. Год рождения: 1929. Причина смерти: изнасилование (самоубийство как следствие).

Мики Ишида. Год рождения: 1927. Причина смерти: избиение, многочисленные переломы.

Хагино Кошиба. Год рождения: 1931. Причина сме…

Гиноза оторвался от листа и уставился в пустую стену, переводя дыхание. Третьей девушке едва сравнялось пятнадцать. Узнавать детали ее смерти хотелось меньше всего.

Рот наполнился вязкой соленой слюной, и он, не имея сил сглотнуть, вышел и выплюнул ее в унитаз. Вернувшись, он не сразу взялся за папку, поскольку ему все еще требовалась передышка. Пришлось еще несколько раз выйти в туалет, чтобы успокоиться и подготовить себя к продолжению.

Почему он, видевший все это много раз в Китае, до сих пор так странно реагировал на подобные вещи? Было ли дело в том, что сейчас речь шла о японках – о женщинах, среди которых Гиноза вырос и жил до сих пор?

Нобутика уселся прямо на пол и уставился на картонную корочку, уговаривая себя возобновить чтение. В конце концов, он сам ввязался в это дело, и тормозить было просто бессмысленно и глупо. Нужно было дойти до конца.

Он вздохнул, потер лицо ладонями  и потянулся за папкой, подцепив ее за один край. Когда он поднял ее, обложка на миг раскрылась, и изнутри выскользнул листок. Поначалу Гинозе показалось, что он был вдвое короче, чем все остальные, но позже он понял, что Кимико просто сложила его. Что ж, если она вложила его в папку, стало быть, листок тоже предназначался ему.

 

Он оставил папку рядом, развернул листок и с удивлением понял, что никакие фотографии или дополнительные материалы к нему не прилагались. Это было простое письмо.

 

*

 

Коробочку с прахом Сасаямы подготовили и завернули в белую ткань, расписанную в согласии с обычаями – дежурная медсестра вывела черной тушью его имя, место и дату рождения. Забрать это подобие гроба вызвался Когами. Мешочки и коробочки с пеплом копились и откладывались – друзья носили с собой прах своих боевых товарищей, а когда их набиралось несколько десятков, проводился специальный обряд захоронения. На открытой местности выставляли горшочки с воткнутыми соломками ладана, развешивали расписанные иероглифами ленты, били в барабан и провожали павших в бою в последний путь.

Поскольку никаких особо острых и активных действий в ближайшие месяцы не планировали, «гробы» набирались медленно. С тех пор, как был взят Ханькоу, в подразделении едва ли набралось пять или шесть коробок. То, что осталось от Сасаямы им предстояло носить с собой не меньше полугода – хранить со своими вещами и видеть каждый день.

В комнату подселили другого рядового – рослого и молчаливого Тоганэ Сакую, но с ним сдружиться так и не удалось. Кагари больше жался к Ко, Гиноза старался не отставать. Они по-прежнему выходили на ночные дежурства и патрулировали улицы, и начальство, словно в издевку, вновь отправило Когами в другую группу – на этот раз его распределили с совершенно новыми и потому малознакомыми солдатами. В ночи его дежурств Гиноза не смыкал глаз, лежал и глядел в потолок, ожидая возвращения Когами. Иногда, поворачиваясь набок, он ловил на себе взгляд влажно поблескивавших в полумраке глаз Кагари, но при этом никакие вопросы никогда не задавались. Сю засыпал и просыпался – его сон был неспокойным и полным кошмаров. Иногда Гиноза ловил его задыхающимся и глотающим слезы. После такого Сю садился на кровати и глядел в угол, в котором лежали останки Мицуру. Ясное дело, ему снилось разрезанное на куски тело лучшего друга.

 

Промозглый и рыхлый в постоянной слякоти март накрыл их снегом, чередовавшимся с дождем. Раскисшая земля противно хлюпала под сапогами, жижа забрызгивала подол пальто, отсыревшая ткань холодила плечи и спину даже через несколько слоев одежды. Они ели полуостывшую похлебку, ютились в казарме и все чаще выходили на задний двор в свободное время. Ко дымил сигаретой, Гиноза просто смотрел на него, Кагари пытался шутить и болтать.

Так продолжалось до середины марта, а потом по казарме вдруг прошел слух, что одному из поисковых отрядов удалось напасть на след партизанской группы. Через несколько дней начальство подтвердило эти разговоры – всех собрали во дворе, построили по подразделениям и продержали десять минут, добиваясь напряженного ожидания и максимального внимания. Лишь после этого показался командир.

– Предположительно обнаружено гнездо партизан. Формируется новая группа для зачистки. Добровольцев попрошу выступить вперед на два шага. Два шага. Один шаг не засчитывается.

Два шага – очень важный момент. Один шаг можно было сделать на эмоциях, поддавшись порыву. Для второго шага стоило включить мозги. Им давали возможность одуматься, и это было удивительным – подобное вообще происходило впервые и свидетельствовало о высоком риске задания.

Гиноза и Когами стояли в первом ряду и не могли даже переглянуться – даже минимальное нарушение порядка в их случае было недопустимым. К тому же, они даже не находились рядом – между ними оставалось солидное расстояние. Однако Гиноза не сомневался, что больше всего на свете Шинья хотел отомстить за смерть Сасаямы. Теперь, когда война стала личным делом и для них, когда их друга убили без вины и суда, их души жаждали справедливости, которая, на самом деле таковой и не являлась. И все-таки, самым важным в этой войне для Гинозы был Когами. Его благополучие, его желания и побуждения являлись движущей силой и мотивировали Нобутику на дальнейшие действия.

Поэтому, не сомневаясь в решении своего лучшего друга, он сделал два шага вперед – вдохнул поглубже и не выдыхал до тех пор, пока его ноги не отсчитали два удара каблуками по слегка подмерзшему асфальту. Он не слышал, когда Когами сделал свои два шага – вероятно потому, что они выступили одновременно, и стук их сапог прозвучал единым звуком.

Через секунду позади него колыхнулся воздух, мазнувший ветерком по голой шее – кто-то подошел к его спине, выступив с заднего ряда. Нобутика знал, что примерно в том месте должен был оказаться Кагари, если он… конечно, он тоже сделал свой выбор.

 

Как оказалось, гнездовались партизаны как раз в районе прорванной дамбы – теперь там многое успокоилось, уровень воды снизился, речное русло пришло в новый порядок. Однако узнать об этом Гинозе довелось не совсем так, как хотелось бы.

 

Все рейды планировались тайно, при закрытых дверях. Когами и Гиноза, как сержанты, получали приказы отдельно, а потом передавали каждый своей группе. Под началом каждого было закреплено по три рядовых. Примечательно, что Кагари не попал ни к одному из них – теперь он был подотчетен совсем другому человеку. На операции выбиралось по два звена, так что Гиноза и Когами редко попадали вместе.

За все время, что они провели в специальной группе, им удалось раскрыть только пару тайных складов и прочих объектов, но живых партизан еще никто не видел. Когда Нобутика свел с ними нежелательно близкое знакомство, было уже слишком поздно.

Женщины оказались куда хитрее, чем можно было подумать. Они спланировали свои хранилища и точки сборов так, чтобы попасться в последнюю очередь – след вел через места, раскрытие которых могло послужить тревожным сигналом для лидеров партизан. Поэтому на втором складе японцев уже поджидали гранатные растяжки, что едва не стоило жизни паре солдат.

В результате, когда специальная группа подобралась еще на шаг, женщины решили схватить японцев за горло и сами организовали нападение. На сей раз, они были вооружены не только молотками – сейчас, когда на них не накладывала ограничения ночная тишина, и бой происходил за городом, где риск привлечь больше японцев был минимальным, женщины пустили в ход почти все имевшиеся у них средства.

Озверевшие и непреклонные китаянки были хуже диких кошек – значительно уступая мужчинам по силе и физическим параметрам, они с лихвой компенсировали этот недостаток своей яростью. Столкнувшись с ними лицом к лицу, Гиноза понял, почему им удалось продержаться так долго – они не жалели своих жизней и отдавали все силы только одной-единственной цели. Убить как можно больше японцев. Их хриплые крики прорывали тишину заброшенной сельской дороги, внушая ужас и заставляя кровь леденеть в жилах.

Впрочем, сами они тоже подготовились – теперь они не были такими беззащитными, как тот патруль, подвергшийся нападению в декабре.

 

Справедливости ради стоило отметить, что последняя операция Гинозы на этом поприще была не слишком успешной во всех смыслах – ни одна из сторон не получила желаемого. Произошел так называемый обмен – партизанская группа утащила пятерых, включая подстреленного Нобутику и двух его подчиненных. Четверых японцев им удалось прикончить еще во время схватки. Когами и Кагари в той вылазке, к счастью, участия не принимали.

Японцы, как оказалось, также забрали шестерых пленных и оставили убитыми не меньше десяти женщин, однако ни китаянки, ни японцы не могли считать себя победителями.

С тех пор прошло почти два дня, и Гиноза уже почти смирился со своей будущей участью.

Из тех, кого они забрали вместе с ним, осталось только двое – он, и еще один мальчишка лет восемнадцати. Парень лежал лицом к стене и постоянно плакал.

В конце марта было уже достаточно тепло, но до подвала, в котором их держали, солнце не доставало, и земля еще не была прогрета настолько, чтобы в этой сырой комнатушке можно было спастись от холода.

Когда забрали первых трех, среди которых были и его солдаты, Гиноза пожелал им умереть как можно скорее, хотя и знал, что это почти невозможно. Их специально пытали в верхней комнате, располагавшейся прямо над подвалом, так что все крики и сопутствующие звуки были отлично слышны. На второй день Гиноза увидел, как с потолка, по самому углу побежала струйка крови – очевидно, в полу пыточной комнаты было небольшое отверстие. Неудивительно – домишко был ветхим и болезненно скрипел даже от весеннего ветра. Наверняка в стенах тоже были дыры.

С тех пор кровь капала с потолка постоянно, собиралась в уже остывшие лужицы на землянистом полу и впитывалась, оставляя мерзкий запах тлена. Гиноза перекатывался с места на место, пытаясь улечься на чистую землю, но со временем алые дорожки пробивались и там. Наверное, китаянки вымывали кровь, остававшуюся после расчленения. В эти моменты он вспоминал первые дни пребывания в Нанкине – тогда в комнате, из которой он и Когами сбежали при первой же возможности, солдаты тоже развели немыслимый беспорядок, залив пол кровью и слизью.

Мальчики звали его по имени. Они кричали невероятно громко, их голоса надрывались и соскакивали в настоящий визг, но Гиноза не мог им ответить. Он был самым старшим по званию, но лежал внизу, связанный по рукам и ногам. Его ноги были обмотаны веревками от лодыжек до самых колен, а руки связаны за спиной. К концу вторых суток он не мог пошевелить ни одной из своих конечностей.

– Сержант Гиноза! Сержант Гиноза, спасите меня! Сержант, пожалуйста, умоляю!

Если бы парни были в своем уме, они бы поняли, что сержант ничего не мог для них сделать, но к этому времени все они потеряли рассудок от боли и стыда.

– Сержант! Сержант Гиноза! Помогите, вытащите меня отсюда! Сержант Гиноза, сделайте что-нибудь!

Гиноза лежал на животе, упираясь лбом в сырую почву, и кусал губы, роняя горячие слезы и хороня их в земле от самого себя.

– Парни, мы встретимся с вами на другом свете, – шептал он. – Я тоже пройду через это, вот увидите.

Его запястья были стерты почти до мяса, но веревки не поддавались. Имея солидный опыт по части пыток и убийств, партизанки прекрасно понимали, что именно нужно было сделать, чтобы полностью обездвижить человека и лишить его малейшей надежды на спасение. К тому же, горький опыт с успешным побегом Когами многому их научил.

Наверное, крики закончились уже давно, но он продолжал их слышать. Голоса оставались с ним все время, не позволяя уснуть или просто отключиться. Они звучали в ушах, наполняя его голову звоном и острым чувством вины и собственной никчемности. Как сержант, как старший и руководитель, он не справился со своими обязанностями – его подчиненные умирали в страшных муках, умоляя его о помощи, но никто так ничего и не дождался.

Вопли все еще разрывали его мозг, когда в подвал спустились две женщины. Их лица были по-прежнему закрыты темными тряпками, и рассмотреть их не удалось. Они подошли к мальчику, подняли его на ноги и потащили к лестнице. Солдат, пролежавший в слезах и соплях столько времени, наконец, встряхнулся, и последовал примеру тех, кто, вероятно, уже отмучился – закричал, обращаясь к Гинозе:

– Сержант! Сержант, они убьют меня!

Гиноза поднял на него взгляд воспаленных глаз, облизнул высохшие губы и как можно внятнее проговорил:

– Постарайся умереть достойно, парень. Больше ничего сказать не могу.

Несмотря на то, что его преследовали слуховые галлюцинации, Гиноза все еще был в своем уме – он понимал, что его, как самую крупную добычу, оставили на последний момент. Слыша новый голос, присоединившийся к хору уже почивших солдат, он прижался лбом к земле и сжал зубы.

Сасаяма умирал так же долго? Что с ним делали перед тем, как разрезать на куски? Сколько времени он страдал, прежде чем лишился рассудка или просто отключился?

Мучения последнего солдата продолжались целый день. Узкое окно под самым потолком подвала уже почернело, и мир для него погрузился в темноту, а стоны несчастного все еще разносились по всему дому. Ожидая, пока стихнут звуки и, размышляя о том, работали ли палачи по сменам или у них просто было столько злости, чтобы изводить пленных днями напролет, Гиноза сам не понял, когда его усталый разум дал слабину.

Он открыл глаза, когда почувствовал, что его схватили и поставили на колени. На полу стояла масляная лампа, и, посмотрев на нее, Гиноза вспомнил о другом подвале – том самом, в котором он и Когами укрывали небольшую семью.

Больше он ни о чем не думал – с первого удара по спине из него выбило все мысли. Стоит ли говорить, что его никогда в жизни так не били? Хотя в школе у него часто случались стычки с одноклассниками, презиравшими его отца, считавшегося позорным отступником и предателем родной страны, даже в драках с равными по силе Гиноза никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного.

Тридцать ударов дубинкой. Он считал столько, сколько мог, пока создание не погасло окончательно. 

После этого его оставили в темноте и полном одиночестве.

Эти женщины знали толк в мучениях. Приоткрыв для него завесу тайны и показав краешек тех пыток, через которые ему предстояло пройти, они бросили его, позволив домыслить последующее самостоятельно. К тому же, когда они вернулись утром и избили его повторно, отдохнувшие за ночь мышцы восприняли новую волну боли гораздо острее, чем в первый раз. Однако и после второго визита его оставили в покое. Гиноза помимо воли поддался их уловкам и начал думать о предстоящем, воображая отвратительные сцены и всевозможные издевательства.

Прошел целый день – его насильно поили водой, а потом избивали до полусмерти и отбрасывали к стене. Вымазанный грязью, ослабший от голода и недосыпания, полностью деморализованный и сдавшийся Нобутика уже не реагировал на их прикосновения и не старался различить по голосам.

Ожидание смерти заполнило все его существо. Гиноза думал только о моменте, когда им надоест играть с ним, и они поставят точку.

Вечером следующего дня его, наконец, выволокли из подвала и подняли в чистую, но дурно пахнувшую комнату. По поселившемуся здесь запаху сырого мяса и падали можно было безошибочно определить пыточное помещение.

Для начала ему сломали все пальцы на левой руке. Для этого одна из женщин распустила веревки на его запястьях, пока две другие держали его за плечи. Потом его руку зафиксировали железными скобами, схватили за лицо и повернули к доске, на которой покоилась его несчастная кисть. Он зажмурился, но его били по голове до тех пор, пока он не открыл глаза, и лишь после этого началось самое страшное. Все, что от него осталось, противилось происходившему, но его лишили любой свободы – он не мог даже отвести взгляд или отвернуться. Ему пришлось смотреть на то, как женщина схватывала металлическим зажимом средние суставы его пальцев и принималась подкручивать спираль, сдавливая кости. Боль выворачивала его с потрохами, и он кричал так громко, как только мог, страстно желая умереть от шока или остановки сердца.

Однако отменное здоровье исключало подобную милость – он страдал и покрывался испариной, с локтя его измученной руки капал пот, все его тело сотрясалось крупной дрожью, но сознание не покидало его. Покончив со всеми пальцами, ему сломали руку, перебив кости.

Боль была холодной и горячей одновременно – Гиноза захлебывался ею, но не мог утонуть и умереть. Он никогда не испытывал ничего даже близко похожего на эти мучения, но самым невыносимым было другое. Гиноза отлично понимал, что полностью находился в руках этих людей и ничем не мог их остановить. Они не нуждались в информации или помощи, они просто хотели утолить свою жажду мести и насытиться его болью. Эти люди могли пытать его бесконечно – пытки ради боли могли завершиться лишь с его смертью, но до нее было еще очень далеко.

Если солдаты, умершие до него еще могли обращаться к своему сержанту, питая сумасшедшую надежду на спасение или поддержку, то ему было некого позвать на помощь. Гиноза был последним и должен был страдать так долго, как только позволяло его тело, которое оказалось слишком крепким и теперь работало против своего хозяина.

Он промучился до вечера – его оставляли и принимались пытать вновь. Его спину прижигали раскаленными щипцами, секли вымоченной плетью и обливали горячей водой. Сломанная рука посинела и распухла настолько, так что Гинозе казалось, будто она собиралась лопнуть, забрызгав все вокруг теплой кровью.

Вечером, однако, издевательства прекратились. Его не стали спускать в подвал, а просто оставили на полу, предварительно привязав к тяжелой колодке.

Передышка была долгожданной и разочаровывающей одновременно – если бы ему позволили умереть в тот же день, Гиноза был бы только рад. Однако теперь, когда каждая часть его тела ныла и заливалась едкой болью, он был вынужден остаться в ожидании завтрашнего дня.

Заснуть не удалось, но через несколько часов после наступления полной темноты, он погрузился в забытье и пропустил момент, когда дверь в комнату отворилась – он встряхнулся и поднял голову, только после того, как на пол поставили уже знакомый фонарь.

Прямо перед ним на колени опустилась молодая женщина – она была тонкой и маленькой.

– Знаю тебя. Помнишь? – на едва понятном японском спросила она. – Ты помнишь?

Из ее уст строгие японские звуки звучали слегка смазано и бесформенно, но странное тепло в ее голосе превращало эти огрехи в ласку – она обращалась к нему почти с добротой.

Она склонилась к нему, заглядывая в лицо, и Гиноза с удивлением отметил, что на ней не было ни платка, ни тряпки. Что-то смутно знакомое проступило сквозь плотную дымку боли и страха, но это нечто было слишком эфемерным, и он не смог ухватить это ощущение.

– Платье. Сапоги. Помнишь? – продолжила она. – Ты помог… платье… ты дал платье… церковь… помнишь? Нянцзинь. Вспомни!

Гиноза напрягся, вглядываясь в приблизившееся к нему лицо и различая нежные черты, спрятавшиеся под сетью мелких шрамов.

В неверном свете плясавшего язычка пламени, бившегося внутри обычного фонарика, проступило лицо, которое он видел больше года назад. Девушка, которую они с Когами вытащили из казармы в Нанкине. Ребенок лет шестнадцати, изнасилованный, избитый и брошенный у стены. Она и сейчас была красива, несмотря на то, что ее правое веко перечеркивал шрам – удивительно, как глаз вообще оставался на месте. На ее лице было множество следов, каждый из которых свидетельствовал о ранах, полученных ею ранее.

Удивление захлестнуло его, так что даже боль отступила на некоторое время. Так много всего произошло, они сменили столько мест проживания, успели побывать в невероятных переделках, и вот теперь встретились вновь, только там, где он меньше всего ожидал увидеть кого-то знакомого.

– Долг, – улыбаясь, сказала она. – Вы спасли. Теперь я.

Девушка взяла фонарь за ручку и поднесла ближе, осматривая Гинозу внимательнее.

– Ноги ходят? – спросила она.

– Наверное, – выдавил он. – Не помню, чтобы мне их ломали.

– Встань, – кивнула она, кажется, с удовлетворением. – Пойдем.

– Ты… тебя убьют, если узнают, – предположил Гиноза. – Лучше оставь меня. Нас-то не убили за тебя, а теперь другой случай.

– Я мертвая, – приподняв бровь, сообщила она. – Ты последний… в моей жизни… я больше не видела… хороших людей. Пусть убьют.

– Я так не хочу, – собирая в кулак все остатки своего благородства, отказался Гиноза. – Тебе нужно дожить до старости.

– Хочу, – отрезала девочка. – Хочу умереть. За хорошего человека… лучше спасти и умереть… не убить и умереть… спасти. Так лучше. Встань.

Он помнил, как исстрадался за время, пока Когами находился в плену, и все это время старался не думать о том, в каком аду жил теперь Ко. Гиноза прекрасно знал, что был любим, но только сейчас почувствовал вину перед Шиньей за то, что заставлял его мучиться. До сего момента, пока он и не надеялся выбраться, он гнал от себя мысли о Когами, поскольку считал, что бесполезные терзания все равно не могли ничем ему помочь.

– В меня выстрелили, – вздохнул он, с опасением понимая, что надежда на спасение обрела для него более реальный вид. – Бедро. Насквозь, видишь? Я не смогу идти быстро.

– Быстро не надо. Как можешь.

Она развязала его руки – левая к этому времени превратилась в нечто бесформенное и воспаленно-красное, и вряд ли представляла опасность, но ее все равно перетянули веревкой, чтобы обездвижить и правую – запястья соединили за спиной и старательно обмотали, скрепив прочным узлом.

– Не знаю, что из этого получится, – пробормотал Гиноза, переваливаясь на правый бок, упираясь рукой в пол и приподнимаясь. – Но я благодарен тебе. Спасибо.

Его спасительница отмахнулась от благодарности так легко, словно ее действия по-настоящему ничего не значили, хотя в тот самый момент она дарила ему жизнь и одновременно ставила крест на своем будущем.

Уговаривать долго не пришлось – Нобутика сам захромал к выходу, старательно избегая даже мыслей об успешном исходе побега. Впереди была невозможно долгая дорога.

Бедро ныло и простреливало всю ногу насквозь на каждом шагу, но он старательно двигался вперед.

– Я одна. Не бойся, – сказала девушка, когда заметила, что он старался не шуметь и из-за этого шел еще медленнее. – Час.

– Часа мне хватит, – вымученно улыбнулся он.

Она вывела его из дома, проводила до самой дороги и указала направление. Холодная мартовская ночь сияла редкими звездами, воздух был сырым и тяжелым. Истощенного Гинозу мелко трясло и знобило - он не ел ничего несколько дней, и теперь не мог согреться даже от ходьбы.

Облысевшая за зиму проселочная дорога, на которой лишь теперь местами показалась трава, то и дело подсовывала ему под ноги камни, и он спотыкался через каждые два шага, поминутно теряя равновесие и боясь упасть на левую руку.

– Там, – она взяла его за плечи, повернула в нужную сторону и махнула рукой вперед. – Там. Тебя привели. Место. Понимаешь?

– Понимаю, – кивнул он. – Далеко идти?

– Далеко. У меня нет… лошадь или… ничего нет.

Он повернулся к ней и коснулся ее локтя правой рукой.

– И не нужно. Ты сделала больше, чем могла.

 

Подобрали его только утром следующего дня, правда, этого Гиноза уже не помнил. Он проснулся в госпитале с перевязанной рукой, почти ничего не понимая и с трудом разбирая очертания предметов вокруг себя.

– Очнулись? – раздался знакомый голос.

Медсестра Кунидзука – та самая, что крутила любовь со своей соседкой Каранамори – подошла к его койке, склонилась над ним, сняла с горячего лба смоченную тряпочку.

– Как себя чувствуете?

– Сколько времени я…

Ему не удалось сразу же осознать, что он выжил, мозг разумно защищался от сильных эмоций, грозивших обрушить всю оборону его выдержки и остатков воли.

– Третий день. Сержант Когами приходит через каждые четыре часа. Мне сообщить ему о вашем пробуждении?

– А долго еще… – помедлив, начал было Гиноза.

– Полчаса до следующего визита, если я не ошибаюсь. Вам столько не продержаться.

– Тогда… да, скажите обязательно. Пусть перестанет изводиться.

 

В следующий раз Когами был рядом. Может быть, так совпало, что Гиноза проснулся как раз к его приходу или Шинья просто стал наведываться чаще и оставаться дольше – понять было невозможно. Впрочем, это и не имело значения.

– Гино… ну ты и подлец, – прошептал Когами, подаваясь вперед и рассматривая его так, словно видел впервые. – Ты отнял у меня пятьдесят лет жизни.

– Прости, – прохрипел Гиноза. – Пить хочу.

Ко прошел к столику, на котором рядами были выстроены склянки и пузырьки из темного стекла, взял стакан с водой и вернулся к нему.

– Твоя рука, Гино… она сломана в двух местах, и пальцы… говорят, ты больше не сможешь ими шевелить. Тебя отправят домой. Я рад этому.

Шинья приподнял его, пропустив руку под основанием его шеи, и приложил стакан к его губам, так что Нобутика даже не успел ничего сказать – ему пришлось сделать несколько глотков.

Когда Ко отпустил его, он обессилено откинулся на подушку.

– Я не уеду, – прошептал он. – Останусь с тобой.

Когами склонился к нему так близко, как это было возможно. Их дыхание смешалось, кончики носов соприкоснулись.

– Ты не умрешь, Гино, – горячо зашептал он в ответ. – Я не допущу этого. Я не буду носить коробку или мешочек с твоим именем, потому что ты… – он запнулся и остановился. Отдышавшись, продолжил: – Ты будешь жить. Даже если умереть придется мне, на том свете ты придешь ко мне стариком и расскажешь о том, как прожил долгую жизнь, понял? Только стариком, Гино, не смей приходить ко мне молодым! Сделай так, чтобы я измучился от тоски, ожидая встречи с тобой. Поэтому отправляйся домой.

– Не говори о смерти, – еле шевеля губами, попросил его Гиноза. – Не тебе умирать. И не мне… особенно сейчас, после такого.

 

*

 

Письмо укладывалось частыми строчками и мелким почерком. Каждая буква будто стыдилась самой себя – чернильные линии смотрелись неуверенно и тонко.

 

«Гиноза-сан. Вы показались мне хорошим человеком с самого начала. Приятно знать, что я не ошиблась.

Вероятно, вы хотите понять, почему я оставляю свою единственную дочь именно вам и вашему другу. Меня не волнуют разговоры о том, что вы любите друг друга и никогда не женитесь. Меня волнует только то, что вы не собираете сплетни. Ни разу не слышала, чтобы вы о ком-то отзывались плохо. Да вы и не разговариваете с соседями.

Я родила дочь в сорок втором. От гайдзина. Американца. Мы встретились еще до налета на Гавайи (1). После объявления войны он был вынужден покинуть страну, а я осталась беременной – он даже сейчас не знает, что у него родилась дочь.

Приглядитесь к Юки. Ее длинные ресницы и белоснежная кожа все вам расскажут.

Почти все знают об этом – я ведь выросла в этом дворе. Никто не будет приглядывать за дочерью гайдзина, притом незаконнорожденной. Никто и помогать не станет такой матери – опозорившаяся со всех сторон женщина вряд ли может рассчитывать на поддержку.

Но вы и Хинакава-сан… вы другие.

Не могу больше вас обманывать и пользоваться вашим неведением. Понимаю, как гадко поступаю, навязывая вам ребенка, происходящего из страны, с которой вы сражались на войне. Я признаюсь вам в своем обмане.

Если после этого вы не захотите больше принимать Юки в своем доме, я пойму ваше решение.

Знаете, что мне сказала другая банщица, когда я вытерпела американцев в первый раз?

«Тебе это, наверное, привычно».

Это неправда. Отец Юки – достойный человек. Теперь ему здесь нет места, но он в этом не виноват.

Вы говорили со мной, как с равной, и за те несколько минут я вновь почувствовала себя человеком. Это лучшее, что произошло со мной за последний год».

 

Гиноза сложил листок и закрыл глаза. Конечно, он не собирался запрещать Кимико оставлять Юки в их доме. Ненависти к Америке он не ощущал.

Да и если уж начистоту, напрямую с американцами ему сталкиваться еще не приходилось – самый болезненный военный опыт был получен им в Китае.

 

Левая рука до сих пор с трудом его слушалась – пальцы шевелились медленнее, мелкую работу этой кистью он выполнять не мог. Однако Нобутика уже успел привыкнуть к таким неудобствам – это в любом случае было лучше, чем то, что наобещали Ко военные медики.

Тогда Гиноза так и не уехал домой. Он вернулся в Японию только в сорок пятом, да и то не сразу оказался в родных краях.


	9. Пепел

_«Наверняка ты даже не попытался его остановить! Просто помахал ему вслед, когда он уходил, так?!»_  
_(сериал «Психопаспорт», сезон 1, эпизод 19)._

  
  
Видимо, решив подстраховаться, Кимико заранее указала на папке адрес бани, в которой работала, а также номер и местоположение военной части, снабжавшей их клиентами по выходным. Гиноза прошелся по обоим адресам, но не стал ни с кем говорить – просто огляделся для начала. На второй раз он приметил старушку, державшую лавочку с якисобой – она находилась на улице целыми днями и поневоле наблюдала за воротами части.   
Поговорив с ней несколько раз, Гиноза выяснил, что обычно «командир» приезжал в разное время, без особого режима, и единственным строгим пунктом в его расписании был обед. Именно тогда он выезжал на машине и отправлялся куда-нибудь поесть, а потом либо возвращался, либо уходил куда-то по своим делам.   
Шанс поймать командира был всего один, да и то весьма скромный, но Гиноза собирался им воспользоваться. Он отлично понимал, что его никогда не пропустили бы через ворота, поскольку японцам на территории части делать было нечего, а жалобы от населения принимали другие органы – зачастую простые марионетки. Однако его целью был именно полковник Абрамс, имя которого часто звучало даже на заводе – в этом районе он был известной личностью. Нобутика ни разу его не видел, но почему-то был уверен, что смог бы узнать этого человека с первого раза. По его опыту члены высшего офицерского состава в работе и повседневной жизни были не такими уж и разными, даже если не принимать в расчет форму. Всем им было свойственно либо покровительственное, либо господствующее отношение, и даже если они ничего не говорили, это явно прослеживалось в их взглядах, выражении лица и даже жестах.  
  
На следующий день он отпросился у начальника, указав в качестве причины болезнь родителей. Уточнять и проверять за ним, конечно, никто не стал, но выслушать пришлось много. Работа шла быстро, простои не прощались, план по производству предписывалось выполнять без опозданий, так что его неожиданный пропуск выглядел, по меньшей мере, некрасиво. Впрочем, он и так потратил слишком много времени впустую – все это время Гиноза ругал себя последними словами за то, что потерял целую неделю, ожидая, пока Кимико принесет фотографии и данные. Те дни можно было провести с толком и подготовиться уже тогда, но он почему-то просто сидел на заднице и предавался размышлениям.   
Хотя… он прекрасно знал, почему тянул время, даже при том, что сам ввязался в это дело.   
Неделя, которую он израсходовал на пустые ожидания, была последним временем, которое они с Хинакавой могли провести вместе в полном мире и спокойствии. Ему хотелось сохранить эту безмятежность простых будней, насладившись каждым моментом. Он наблюдал за Сё, пока тот читал свои книги, старался не пропускать время ужина и раньше приходить домой. Почему-то ему казалось, что после разговора с военным начальством все это очарование привычной жизни должно было исчезнуть безвозвратно.  
  
Утром он проводил Хинакаву на работу, а потом, дожидаясь половины первого, занялся уборкой и прочими домашними делами. Выставил на балконе футоны, перестирал постельное белье, натер полы и собрал весь мусор, который только смог найти. Несмотря на постоянную занятость, он никак не мог успокоиться и отвлечься – сердце колотилось у самого горла. Нобутика постоянно проверял подготовленный бумажный пакет, в который вложил папку, снова принимался драить квартиру, возвращался к пакету, выбирался на балкон и смотрел вверх на ярко-голубое небо, искал ключи, ходил из угла в угол и даже разбирал книги Хинакавы.   
В половине одиннадцатого он выскочил из дома, закрыл дверь на ключ и отправился гулять по городу пешком, чтобы не мучиться взаперти. Пробродив до положенного времени, Гиноза подошел к военной части и остановился рядом с дорогой.   
Это и был его план – простой и почти сумасшедший в своей смелости.   
К счастью, долго ждать не пришлось – вскоре к воротам вышли дежурные, после чего створки распахнули на полную, и со двора послышался рокот заведенного мотора. Через несколько секунд показался изящный кузов – Гиноза не разбирался в моделях, но был уверен, что этот самый полковник Абрамс ездил не на японском автомобиле.   
Когда машина выворачивала на дорогу, он вышел на середину и двинулся к ней. Часовые спохватились буквально за мгновение до того, как он преградил автомобилю путь. Пронзительный визг тормозов и возмущенное лицо водителя сообщили Гинозе, что он остался в живых и даже устоял на ногах. Рука, сжимавшая пакет, мгновенно промокла, и влажный след впитался в картонную поверхность.   
Разумеется, на него закричали – кажется, со всех сторон одновременно. Как обычно, в критический момент сознание стало подсовывать ненужные мысли – вроде того, что с дисциплиной у американцев было так себе. В обычные дни японские солдаты никогда не посмели бы повысить голос при начальстве.   
– Полковник Абрамс? – изъясняясь на исковерканном английском, заговорил он. – Мне нужно с вами поговорить.   
Вот и тот самый момент, что должен был решить абсолютно все.   
Сейчас его должны были прогнать или выслушать. Весь смысл его самопровозглашенной миссии свелся к этим ничтожным секундам, в течение которых чертов американец при погонах сомневался, выйти из машины или остаться внутри. Этот короткий отрезок времени решал судьбу доброго десятка японских женщин.  
Привыкнув говорить только на японском, Гиноза с трудом выговаривал английские слова, а волнение лишь усилило его вынужденное косноязычие.   
– Полковник Абрамс, – повторил он, уже не слыша собственного голоса. – Я должен с вами поговорить.  
Остолбеневшие от такой наглости часовые, наконец, осознали всю абсурдность ситуации и бросились вперед, сшибая его с ног. Пакет, конечно, отняли, видимо, опасаясь, что в нем могло находиться что-то опасное. Могли бы сделать это и раньше – за это время он уже двадцать раз бросил бы гранату… если бы она у него была.   
Возможно, они выпотрошили бы содержимое папки на асфальт и растоптали бы все фотографии убитых девушек, но полковник все-таки решил выйти из машины, чем и остановил их. Очевидно, любопытство взяло верх, и он подумал уважить просьбу столь отчаянного человека.   
– Кто вы? – подходя к нему и отнимая у одного из часовых несчастный бумажный пакет, спросил он.   
– Простой человек. В прежней жизни младший лейтенант Гиноза Нобутика, – представился он.   
– Чего вы хотите? – открывая пакет и заглядывая внутрь, продолжил полковник.   
При этом он приобрел гаденькое сходство с мелкими чиновниками, имевшими привычку не смотреть на посетителей – этим они как бы подчеркивали малую значимость остальных и собственное превосходство. Устраиваясь на работу, выправляя документы и оформляя разрешение на жилье, Гиноза не раз сталкивался с такими немощными бюрократами. Они продолжали заниматься своими делами при просителях, демонстрируя собственную занятость и вынуждая человека нервничать. По их действиям было невозможно понять, слушали ли они посетителя или игнорировали его.   
– В этой папке фотографии женщин, изнасилованных и убитых членами личного состава вашей части, – сообщил Гиноза. – Я думаю, вы должны это знать.   
– Это? – полковник встряхнул папку, зажимая ее кончиками пальцев, так, словно она могла его запачкать. – Вы имеете в виду, что эти фотографии, которые… я не знаю… вы набрали в каком-нибудь заброшенном доме… или выпросили у своих бывших одноклассниц… Вы хотите сказать, что это – документы, заслуживающие внимания?  
Гиноза умел сдерживаться – он часто сталкивался с вышестоящими и прекрасно понимал, что дерзость могла только разозлить их, но сейчас почти забыл об этом. Ярость заполнила его вены и прилила к голове.  
Не делая попыток высвободиться, он перевел дыхание и попытался расслабиться, чтобы не сморозить какую-нибудь глупость. Времени было в обрез – полковник направлялся на обед, и вряд ли хотел тратить свое драгоценное время на обсуждение преступлений сомнительной достоверности. Еда была в данном случае куда важнее человеческих жизней – пусть даже и вражеских.   
Хотя, каких к черту врагов убивали его подчиненные? Разве девушки представляли опасность для Америки?  
– Полковник Абрамс, – с болью пропуская через себя каждую ускользавшую секунду, Гиноза попытался заполнить тишину, повисшую после презрительной речи этого человека. – Когда мы вступили в Нанкин, нам тоже говорили, что мы победили.   
Полковник замер всего на миг, но Гинозе этого хватило – он понял, что смысл его слов дошел до этого человека. Стало быть, этот Абрамс был не так узколоб, как показалось поначалу.   
– Угрожаешь? – улыбнулся американец.   
– Вы присутствовали на Токийском процессе, – ответил Гиноза. – Это не я вам угрожаю. Я вам не враг.  
Абрамс взял папку другой рукой, открыл ее, пробежался взглядом по фотографиям, полистал исписанные непонятным для него набором значков бумаги, а потом вернулся к Гинозе.   
– Как интересно, – явно иронизируя, сказал он. – В шесть часов вечера ты должен быть в моем кабинете. Здесь, в этом здании. Тебя пропустят.   
  
*  
  
В самом начале мая Гиноза еще оставался в госпитале, но ему уже разрешалось выходить за пределы здания. Огнестрельная рана почти зажила, но сломанная рука срасталась неправильно, и ее пришлось сломать еще раз. Поскольку раненых было не очень много, а отсылать его обратно в Нанкин в одиночку выходило накладно, начальство держало его до удобного случая, чтобы отправить вместе с другими людьми. До этого момента он оставался в Ханькоу, хотя вопрос с его возвращением домой был почти решен. Когами каждый день напоминал ему об этом, но в ответ получал лишь упрямое молчание.   
Гиноза не понимал, как должен был поступить. Каранамори обещала, что после повторного сращивания его рука приобретет нужную функциональность, но до этого было еще далеко – пальцы заживали еще медленнее. Стоило ли ему остаться? Он склонялся к этому варианту, но не говорил о своих намерениях с Когами, поскольку знал, что тому подобные мысли вряд ли могли понравиться.   
  
Как и следовало ожидать, партизанскую группу раскрыли еще через пару недель. В результате в госпитале появились новые раненые, и Гинозу временно выселили в казарму.   
Вечером, наслаждаясь уже совсем потеплевшим воздухом, он вышел на задний двор вместе с Ко и Кагари.   
– Тех женщин расстреляли, – со вздохом сообщил Сю. – На месте. Не стали пленных брать. Издеваться, кстати, тоже. А могли бы. Гино-сан, тебе их все еще жаль или после всего, что они с тобой наделали, ты тоже считаешь, что это правильно?  
Гиноза немного подумал, сомневаясь, стоило ли отвечать честно. Впрочем, дурить Кагари тоже не имело смысла – он был слишком умен, чтобы попасться на обман.  
– Нет, мне их не жаль, – сказал он. – Не жаль тех, которые умерли. Жаль их прежних, что были до этого. До того, как мы сюда пришли, а их мужчины оказались слишком слабы, чтобы защитить или хотя бы убить своих женщин перед отходом. Из-за всего этого они утратили человеческий облик, а ведь все могло быть иначе. Никто за них не вступился, и им пришлось делать что-то самим. Я знаю, как они убивали людей… я видел их глаза. Война так сильно их изуродовала, что поверить тяжело. Если она когда-то и закончится, то даже… в спокойном мире для них тоже не будет места. Они должны были умереть за то, что сделали.   
Когами, который до этого старательно скручивал присыпанную табаком полоску бумаги, на мгновение оторвался от своего занятия и ухмыльнулся.  
– Знаешь, после того, что они сделали с тобой и Мицуру, у меня уже нет сил рассуждать о вечном. Даже если они делали это во благо. Они озверели от того, что японцы убивали их дочерей и сестер? Почему бы нам не озвереть о того, что они распотрошили нашего друга. Я понимаю, замыкая круг ненависти, человек опускается все ниже, но ничего не могу с собой поделать.   
Последние слова насторожили Гинозу.   
– Ты сейчас о чем? – не желая мучиться сомнениями, уточнил он. – С ними же покончено.   
Когами бросил легкий и быстрый взгляд на Кагари, а потом опустил глаза и снова принялся за самокрутку.   
– Мы нашли связь между уничтоженной группой партизанок и мужским отрядом. Конечно, они не могли делать все сами, поддержка других им была важна. Я и раньше догадывался, что так будет, а теперь убедился окончательно. На следующей неделе мы выезжаем на юг, чтобы ликвидировать связной отряд, а потом, может быть, дойдем до мозга. Хотя, кто знает. Но планы сейчас именно такие.  
Гиноза прислонился спиной к стене и неверяще уставился в землю. Когами собирался продолжить воевать с партизанами, а он оставался в здесь или, что еще хуже, вообще уезжал домой. Это было неправильно.   
Поначалу они не разлучались ни на день. Потом их расселили по разным домам, и они стали видеться только раз или два в сутки. Их назначали по разным патрулям и даже отправляли на исполнение разных операций. Он привык к временным разлукам, но теперь был совсем другой случай.   
Это казалось неестественным. Все внутри взбунтовалось против этого отчаянного поступка и бесспорно неправильного решения Когами.   
– За тебя я не переживаю, – тем временем продолжил Когами. – Как раз на следующей неделе собираются отправить первую партию раненых в Нанкин. Там порт, оттуда сразу же домой уплывешь. Лучший вариант.   
Гиноза все еще старался подобрать правильные слова, хотя это, скорее всего, было и не нужно – Шинья и так прекрасно все понял.   
– Не смотри так на него, – вмешался Кагари. – Я тоже поеду.   
– Что?! – Гиноза захлебнулся возмущением. – Вы оба записались? Вы сумасшедшие? Идиоты оба!   
– А что ты предлагаешь нам делать? – поднимая на него отяжелевший взгляд, спросил Когами. – Я не могу успокоиться, и ты знаешь это.   
– Отпусти это, – процедил Гиноза. – Пора распрощаться. Борьба не имеет смысла, все заходит в тупик. Война и есть война. Мы не отпустили это раньше, и посмотри, куда нас это привело, – он покосился на свою все еще загипсованную руку. – Мы только получили еще больше бесполезной боли, и ничего хорошего взамен. Не пора ли двинуться дальше?  
– Куда? – почти со злостью бросил Когами. – Куда дальше? Эта война – полный застой, в котором ни черта не разобрать. Когда я дрался за чужие идеи, мне было противно, а теперь, когда я знаю, за кого мне воевать, все наконец-то обретает смысл! Именно сейчас! Ты не понимаешь?   
– Не понимаю, – согласился Гиноза. – Я действительно не понимаю. Ты же… а если вы умрете?  
– Тогда я буду знать, зачем я умер, – ответил Когами. – Чтобы расквитаться с людьми, ответственными за коробку с пеплом, лежащую в нашей спальне. С теми, кто руку тебе сломал.   
– Их нет, – возразил Нобутика. – Они умерли.   
– Живы те, кто помог им сделать это, – заметил Когами.  
– Тогда твоей мести конца никогда не будет, – прошипел Гиноза, уже теряя терпение. – Ты будешь идти, пока опять не упрешься в стену и не поймешь, что все напрасно.   
– Откуда тебе знать? – затягиваясь и прикрывая глаза, спросил Шинья. – Ты не можешь ничего сказать наверняка, и никто не может.   
Стоявший рядом с ними Кагари, засмеялся, прерывая их спор. Его обычно веселый смех на этот раз прозвучал как-то сухо и отрывисто.   
  
Они не говорили еще два дня, хотя и жили в одной спальне. Оглядываясь назад, Гиноза понимал, как глупо они израсходовали тогда драгоценное время. Лучше было провести эти последние часы вместе, без ссор и обид, воспользовавшись всем, что предлагала им скупая военная жизнь. Однако они были слишком молоды и горды, чтобы осознать очевидное и принять решения друг друга.   
В конце концов, Гинозу опять перевели в госпиталь, поскольку так было проще – временами по ночам у него начинался жар, и тогда медсестры могли сделать хоть что-то. Время расставания неумолимо приближалось, и он с большим сожалением уходил из комнаты.   
Кагари улыбнулся ему вслед, и Гиноза пожелал ему удачи. Ему, но не Шинье.   
Ночью Когами сам пришел к палате. Позвал его через окно, потом помог вылезти тем же путем, чтобы не переполошить персонал.   
В полном молчании они прошли подальше от главного здания и остановились у медицинского склада. Обычно там не выставляли дежурных, поскольку вся территория госпиталя охранялась с периметра внешних стен.   
Там, зайдя за угол, Когами схватил его за плечи, придавил к стене и прижался к его губам – почти грубо и обжигающе горячо. Не ожидавший такого Гиноза рефлекторно попытался отпрянуть, но только столкнулся затылком со стеной. Губы у Шиньи были сухие и твердые, а дыхание жарким и отрывистым. Он держал лицо Гинозы обеими руками, не позволяя отвернуться, хотя после первой неудачной попытки отстраниться тот больше никуда не дергался, и, кажется, даже не думал сопротивляться.   
– Мы завтра уходим, – сообщил Когами, оторвавшись от его губ, но не отстранившись ни на миллиметр. – А послезавтра уедешь ты. Но мы еще увидимся, я в этом уверен.  
Гиноза сбил одну руку Шиньи со своей щеки, вновь переполняясь обидой и гневом. Странная смесь страха, злости и удивления почти заставила его забыть том, что произошло мгновением раньше.   
– Если бы ты был уверен в своем возвращении, то не пришел бы сегодня, – прошептал он. – Я могу сломать тебе руку прямо сейчас, и завтра ты никуда не поедешь.  
– Нет, тогда тебя будут судить, – отказался Когами, перекладывая ладони на его плечи. – Я пришел, потому что встретимся мы не очень скоро, а я не хочу, чтобы ты нашел кого-нибудь… будет глупо, если я сейчас упущу время.   
– Да кого я найду? – нахмурился Гиноза.   
– Даже после того, что я только что сделал с тобой? – приближаясь до невозможного и заполняя своим лицом все пространство, спросил Когами. – Ты же знаешь, я хочу намного больше.   
– Знаю, – кивнул Нобутика. – А еще я знаю, что ты уезжаешь, хотя я этого не хочу. Останься, Ко, я прошу тебя.   
– Я не могу.   
– Тогда…  
Что «тогда» Гиноза сказать не успел, хотя уже собирался пригрозить тем, что никуда не уедет, дожидаясь возвращения группы. Когами снова закрыл ему рот поцелуем, на сей раз смелее и напористее, но одновременно и нежнее. Где он научился так целоваться, было непонятно – для не имевшего совершенно никакого опыта Гинозы этот поцелуй вообще был чем-то за гранью допустимого. Это длилось гораздо дольше, чем в первый раз, и когда Когами отпустил его губы, Нобутика судорожно вдохнул, пытаясь обрести равновесие. Ему казалось, что он мог бы упасть, если бы не прижимался спиной к стене. Между тем согретые поцелуем губы коснулись его шеи, и одна рука отодвинула воротник рубашки, в то время как другая соскользнула за его спину, прижимая теснее к сильному телу.   
Просить Ко остаться было бесполезно – он уже все решил. Оставалось только подчиниться и отдать ему все то, чего он так хотел, чтобы потом ни о чем не жалеть.   
Все-таки они ясно осознавали, что находились на войне, и смерть здесь следовала по пятам за каждым из них. Ощущая ее присутствие, они пытались жить здесь и сейчас.   
– Нет, – с трудом заставляя себя оторваться от его шеи, выдохнул Когами. – Нет, я остановлюсь, как и обещал себе, собираясь сюда. Чтобы возвратиться к тебе наверняка.   
Он разжал руки, отступил на шаг, и, не прощаясь, ушел в темноту.   
  
Нобутика не уехал – остался дожидаться их возвращения.  
Через четыре дня его вызвали к начальству. Когда Гиноза вошел в кабинет, его внимание не сразу привлекли выстроенные в ряд на столике у боковой стены полотняные мешочки, но едва его взгляд упал на них, больше ни о чем другом думать он не мог.   
– Сержант Гиноза, – вынуждая его отвести взгляд от столика, обратился к нему майор. – Ваше имя указано в списке доверенных на получение праха погибших. Третий с левого края. Когами Шинья.   
Сердце отстукивало удары, вытягиваясь вглубь и куда-то к спине, а потом болезненно ударяя по ребрам. Гиноза понимал, что должен был что-то сказать, возможно, отдать честь или сделать что-то еще, но не мог даже пошевелиться. Похолодевшие вмиг руки приросли к телу, и он отступил на шаг, почти теряя равновесие.   
– Сделаю скидку на ваше состояние, – холодно произнес майор. – Но лучше вам поторопиться – вы не единственный, кому здесь предназначен груз.   
Нобутика опустил голову, а потом направился к столику.  
Надписи на мешочках слились в одну черную полосу, разобрать надписи было невозможно.   
– Я сказал, третий слева, – напомнил майор. – Или вам нужна помощь?  
– Нет, – севшим голосом, отказался Гиноза. – Спасибо, – он на ощупь вытащил нужный узелок и сжал перетянутый веревочный узел непослушной ладонью. – Спасибо, – с поклоном повторил он.   
– Если вам интересно, рядовой Кагари признан дезертиром. Его нет среди возвратившихся, но и тела также не нашли. Он будет убит сразу после того, как его найдут.   
– Спасибо, – совершенно потеряв способность соображать и удерживая одной рукой горькую ношу, еще раз поклонился Гиноза.  
– Свободны, – кивнул майор. – На выходе зовите следующего.   
Гиноза прижал к груди мешочек и вышел за дверь, чудом не запнувшись на пороге.   
Когда чувства вернулись и восстановились, он прочел надпись, пришитую к мешочку грубыми стежками.   
«Сержант Когами Шинья. Погиб в бою».   
  
*  
  
Пропустили его не сразу – для начала обсмотрели на входе едва ли не под лупой, потом проверили все карманы и повертели в разные стороны, явно забавляясь. Дай им волю – они бы и раздели его догола. Гиноза абстрагировался от этих ощущений, понимая, что лишние мысли и эмоции были ни к чему.   
После этого ему указали направление и втолкнули в полутьму коридора.   
Нужную дверь он нашел почти сразу – благо, на входе висел план здания, который он успел мельком просмотреть, слегка замедлив шаг. Навыки ответственного механика давали о себе знать – к схемам и чертежам за время работы на заводе он привык. Хотя архитектурный план был совсем не тем же самым, что и проекты станков, но разобраться в нем теперь было куда проще.   
У двери его вновь остановил другой дежурный, для формы потребовал назваться, а потом сам постучался и открыл ему дверь.   
– Пунктуальны, – заметил полковник Абрамс, отрывая взгляд от бумаг. – Иного и не ожидалось.  
Многострадальная картонная папка, лежавшая прямо под его ладонями, так и кричала своим желтоватым оттенком. Это был добрый знак.   
– Добрый вечер, – не зная, как правильнее приветствовать американского офицера, с легким поклоном поздоровался Гиноза.   
– Младший лейтенант Гиноза Нобутика из пехотного сопровождения авиационной группы на базе Чиран, – выложил полковник, сразу же давая знать, что уже навел справки. – Безупречная история – ни одного громкого скандала, не считая инцидента на Лейте, но тогда вы были в бессознательном состоянии, из-за чего вас немедленно признали невиновным. Восемь лет службы без единого отпуска. Вы патриот?  
Вопрос показался ему странным.  
– Я солдат, – ответил Гиноза.   
– Вы младший лейтенант – уже член офицерского состава. Или в Императорской армии принято считать иначе?  
– Императорской армии больше нет, да и офицером я себя не считаю, – пояснил Гиноза. – Но моего военного прошлого не изменить, так что обычный солдат.   
Утром ему не удалось разглядеть Абрамса как следует, но сейчас такая возможность как раз подвернулась. Темные волосы, тяжелая и какая-то квадратная линия подбородка, смуглая кожа и нависающие брови с трудом увязывались с расхожим образом американца. Наверняка этот Абрамс был… ну, да, евреем. Или кем-то вроде. Или его мать была испанкой – такое тоже встречалось, хоть и не очень часто. Гиноза относился к американцам с некоторым презрением, поскольку еще во времена, когда ему приходилось наблюдать за военнопленными, выяснил, как у них обстояли дела с темнокожими. В его глазах их отношение к своим же однополчанам было ничем не лучше того, что теперь вменялось в преступление японцам, возведшим в культ расу Ямато.   
– Разумно, – кивнул полковник. – Я рассмотрел ваши… сведения. Потребовалась помощь переводчика. Если вы умеете говорить по-английски, могли бы потрудиться и написать на нашем языке. Впрочем, если ваш почерк так же плох, как и произношение, то не стоит, – он выдержал паузу, видимо, ожидая ответа, но, так ничего и не услышав, продолжил: – Я говорю о том, что приму меры. Вы понимаете, о чем я? Теперь время, которое личный состав проводит за пределами части, будет строго регламентироваться. Даже по выходным. Не больше часа на баню – учитывая, что находится она в десяти минутах ходьбы, им этого времени должно едва хватать на помывку, не говоря уже об остальном. Никто не даст вам больших гарантий.  
– Благодарю, – выдохнул Гиноза, ощущая прилив облегчения.   
– Это не значит, что изнасилования прекратятся. Ваше начальство развело бордели – так называемые, станции комфорта, чтобы предотвратить насилие, но и это не помогло. Так что я не думаю, что мои действия изменят ситуацию целиком. Однако с этого момента каждый случай, о котором станет известно, будет рассмотрен соответствующим образом. Мы обсудим этот вопрос на верхнем уровне, и назначим соразмерное наказание. Это также не позволяет мне утверждать, что преступления прекратятся.   
Гиноза молчал. Для правды это звучало слишком хорошо.  
– Однако больше я не желаю видеть ни вас, ни кого бы то ни было еще, – легко, но ощутимо меняя тон, сказал Абрамс. – Я делаю это не из уважения к вашему безрассудному поступку или из желания помочь вашим… женщинам. Я делаю это, потому что не могу допустить, чтобы мои подчиненные позорили честь страны, уподобляясь тем, кого сами же победили.   
Что и требовалось доказать. Эти слова были так ожидаемы, что даже не задели Гинозу, хотя и явно преследовали эту цель.   
– К тому же, вы здесь не затем, чтобы я перед вами отчитывался, – переходя к главной части своего монолога, зловеще улыбнулся американец. – От вас ожидается ответная услуга. Я пошел к вам навстречу и не позволил своим людям убить вас, хотя и мог бы сделать это с чистой совестью – вы нарушили все мыслимые и немыслимые границы приличий и армейской этики.   
– Слушаю вас, – нейтрально сказал Гиноза, зная, что его молчание уже начало раздражать полковника.   
– Если вы настолько хороши, как о вас отзываются, то справитесь. Есть человек, нарушающий спокойствие нашей военной части. Устраните его.   
– Убить? – уточнил Гиноза.  
Он без труда понял, что взамен на призрачные и ничего не гарантировавшие слова, с него собирались слупить по полной.   
– Устранить. Убивать не обязательно. 


	10. Встреча

_«Человек во все времена мечтал о полете, но мечта эта проклята. Сейчас самолеты уже вовсю становятся орудием убийства и страшных разрушений»._

_(аниме «Ветер крепчает», 2013)_

Ночью Гиноза опять не спал. Августовский воздух был намного прохладнее июльского, так что примерно в полночь он поднялся и прикрыл балконную дверь, подперев ее низким стульчиком, чтобы Хинакаве не надуло на ноги. После этого он уже не смыкал глаз, хотя знал, что на день у него явно намечался непомерный объем работы.

Слова Абрамса вертелись в голове.

 

«По вечерам солдаты личного состава отправляются отдыхать. Нам известны эти вылазки, и, разумеется, это против правил, но мы закрываем на все глаза – они привыкли к войне, активной жизни, постоянным опасностям и впечатлениям. Их нельзя посадить на короткую цепь, иначе они сорвутся. Дабы предотвратить потасовки внутри казармы, мы допускаем эти… прогулки.

Одним из популярнейших мест сбора для них стал подпольный клуб с кулачными боями. Уже пять человек получили тяжелые увечья в результате участия в таких поединках. До меня дошли слухи о необычайно сильном японце – рослом и атлетически сложенном. Нет никаких сомнений в том, что все эти неприятности доставляет именно он. Желая побить его рекорд, наши солдаты не перестают наведываться в этот клуб, но вместо хорошей драки получают совсем другое – приносят кого-нибудь на руках.

Совсем скоро у них закончится терпение, и они перестанут бороться с ним по правилам – поймают группой и убьют.

Вы понимаете, что такое убить мужчину? В вашей стране это сильно отличается от убийства женщины. Волнения от повешенных на бельевых веревках прачек не сравнятся с тем шумом, который могут поднять из-за забитого насмерть мужчины, тем более, если он был вполне работоспособен. Понимаю, в нынешнем положении наши военные часто остаются почти безнаказанными, но если заодно с ним они перебьют весь персонал и завсегдатаев клуба, то это выльется если не в скандал, то в волну слухов. Местное население и без того относится к нам враждебно. Ни к чему усугублять положение, поскольку нам придется стоять здесь еще очень долго.

Я не стану запрещать солдатам развлекаться. Такой вариант не рассматривается. Однако я также не собираюсь мириться с тем, что мои люди возвращаются с переломанными ребрами всякий раз после таких вечеров.

Единственный выход – устранить этот японца. Это сделаете вы.

От того, насколько вы будете успешны, зависит весьма многое, включая результат моих переговоров по поводу ужесточения дневного режима для военнослужащих нашей части».

 

Он также сообщил, что ему все равно, какими средствами Гиноза воспользуется, чтобы добиться желаемого результата – убьет японского кулачного бойца, надавит на семью этого человека, пустит в ход шантаж…

Все средства хороши. Война же.

Хинакава опять проснулся – выгнул спину, поднимая голову и задирая подбородок так, чтобы посмотреть на Гинозу. Положение головой к голове при таких делах было не очень удобным.

– Чего не спишь?

– Вы сказали, что все прошло хорошо, но… кажется…

– Что тебе кажется? – улыбаясь в темноту, уточнил Гиноза. – Что я солгал?

– Нет, – испугался Сё. – Что вы… просто рассказали не все. Можно мне узнать?

– Можно, отчего же нет. Только позже, когда разберусь.

Конечно, Хинакаву обижало, что с ним продолжали так нянчиться, но Гиноза действовал, скорее, в своих интересах.

Неизвестность заставляла Сё нервничать и мучиться. Куда милосерднее было бы рассказать ему все, как есть. Однако Гиноза слишком боялся, что Хинакава мог пойти следом за ним и ввязаться в какие-нибудь неприятности, а потому продолжал изводить его молчанием.

 

*

 

Яркая Формоза встретила его теплом и красивой линией берега – она выглядела как тропический рай по сравнению с иссохшим за почти семь лет войны Китаем. Гиноза был распределен в наземный отряд «сэйбитай», закрепленный за двумя эскадрильями одновременно. Подобное встречалось сплошь и рядом – Тайвань был сравнительно тихим местом. Оккупация и обои остались еще в начале девятнадцатого века, так что к середине двадцатого здесь уже установилось сравнительно стабильное японское правительство.

В обязанности наземного отряда входили ежедневные тренировки, контроль территории и наблюдения. Главной целью сэйбитаев считалась безопасность эскадрилий, которых здесь было не меньше десятка.

В каждую эскадрилью входило по три звена, каждое из которых состояло из трех летчиков. Как прапорщик, Гиноза знал имена всех восемнадцати летчиков, входивших в обе эскадрильи. Впрочем, даже такая солидная ответственность никак не влияла на некоторую расхлябанность, царившую здесь, на этом теплом острове.

Он прибыл в апреле, как раз после реорганизации войск и переназначения. К этому времени он получил повышение и перевелся в класс унтер-офицеров. Его считали почтенным ветераном, хотя на деле ему было всего двадцать девять лет, и он во многом оставался незрелым и довольно-таки плоскомыслящим человеком.

Следов Кагари никогда так и не нашли. Пепел Когами он оставил в Ханькоу, вместе с двумя десятками других коробочек. О том дне, когда ему пришлось похоронить Сасаяму и Когами, он старался задумываться как можно реже, но воспоминания каждый день навещали его сами.

Потеряв всех друзей и не заведя ни одного нового, Гиноза продолжил службу. Не ища смерти, но и не пытаясь выжить и добиться успехов. Он побывал во многих городах, даже получил временное назначение в Маньчжоу-го, но на относительно спокойном севере ему задержаться не дали.

Война кидала его по самым разным краям огромного Китая, распростершегося перед своими обидчиками, словно обнаженный и обезоруженный человек. Гиноза научился смотреть на все сквозь пальцы, не принимая близко к сердцу то, что видел. Не строя планов на будущее, он просто жил день за днем, выполняя приказы, хороня подчиненных, убивая врагов и временами застревая в госпитале. Ему нигде не удавалось расслабиться, и среди однополчан он прославился как мрачный одиночка, не умеющий веселиться и радоваться даже коротким передышкам.

Возможно, поэтому, когда его отправляли на Тайвань, Тоганэ, тот самый, которого подселили к ним вместо Сасаямы, вскользь заметил, что начальство знает толк в таких делах.

– Другие там немедленно растекутся по питейным заведениям и борделям. Говорят, Тайвань расслабляет и сбивает боевой дух. Хоть один здравомыслящий человек там должен быть.

Гиноза поблагодарил его, но ничего не ответил. Что он мог сказать? Для него война превратилась в беспросветную рутину, которой не было ни конца, ни края.

Шел сорок четвертый год.

 

Здесь было принято посещать женщин или выпивать с друзьями, сидеть в закусочных или даже купаться в море. Май на острове казался ласковее и нежнее, чем в северной части Китая, но Гинозе страшно не хватало обычных фруктовых деревьев – простых вишен и яблонь, цветения которых в этом году он и не видел толком. Не зная, чем занять себя, он отсиживался в казарме, читая книги – здесь он наконец-то смог достать хоть что-то на японском. Присоединенный к Японии остров стал практически частью страны – здесь работали школы, магазины и даже клубы, в которых можно было развлекаться или общаться с другими. Многие представители местного населения говорили по-японски, хотя и делали это неохотно.

Гиноза научился понимать китайский, и при необходимости мог сказать на мандаринском пару фраз, но ему все еще не нравилось слушать этот язык. На Формозе все было иначе. Здесь ему впервые показалось, что многое осталось позади. Обманчивая безмятежность изолированного от материка кусочка суши позволила ему отдохнуть.

Ничто здесь не напоминало о трех друзьях, которых он лишился на севере. Все представлялось новым и необычным – даже форма выглядела иначе. Тропическая одежда состояла из зеленовато-серой рубашки, брюк, сапог и кепки, к низу которой обычно пришивали кусок ткани, покрывавший затылок и ложившийся внахлест на воротник – чтобы солнце не сожгло шею. Гиноза успешно обходился без таких дополнений – предпочитал поднимать воротник, а не навешивать на головной убор материал, от которого голова начинала покрываться противным потом. Им и без того запрещали ходить с непокрытой головой во время службы, так что днем почти все они изнывали от жары. Короткая стрижка в таких условиях очень помогала.

 

В мае Нобутика впервые отправился в клуб, на верхнем этаже которого располагался бордель. Наверное, на него подействовало общее настроение или просто солнце и море пробудили в нем желание… попробовать пожить.

Это заведение отличалось от серых и затертых станций, которые он видел не раз, пока служил в Китае. Те дома, наскоро перепланированные для приема «клиентов» нагоняли тоску одним своим видом. К ним Гиноза никогда не приближался. Зато этот сверкающий клуб с большой вывеской и длинной террасой, оформленной резными колоннами, смотрелся еще более или менее цивилизованно.

Он не собирался нанимать девушку – ему просто хотелось посидеть рядом с остальными. Попробовать послушать разговоры, ощутить что-то кроме одиночества. Однако закончилось все как-то неожиданно – он выпил больше, чем хотел поначалу, и в результате утром открыл глаза в комнате с красными обоями и полупрозрачными занавесками.

Тяжелый запах сигаретного дыма, гладкие простыни из смешанного волокна, позолоченные столбики кровати и свисающие присборенные полотна полога – детали собирались во вполне понятную, но неутешительную картину.

На постели, спиной к нему, сидела девушка в прозрачной комбинации. Длинные черные волосы струились по ее спине и плечам, опускаясь почти до постели. В ее руке подрагивала сигарета.

– Я был груб? – глядя на пляшущий огонек, пробивавшийся под пеплом, без приветствия спросил Гиноза.

Хотя, это было слишком самоуверенно. Скорее, он опозорился.

– Нет, – поворачиваясь к нему, забираясь на постель с ногами и попутно откладывая сигарету в пепельницу, поблескивавшую на прикроватной тумбочке в утреннем свете, улыбнулась она.

– Я не заплатил? – продолжил он.

– Заплатили, – кивнула девушка.

– Тогда почему ты нервничаешь?

Она переползла поближе, а затем осторожно подняла его руку, покоившуюся на животе, и уселась, оседлав его бедра.

Ее брови были тонко подведены жженым карандашом, но кожа лица оставалась чистой – косые лучи золотили ее щеки, на которых можно было заметить тонкую полосу персикового пуха.

– Вы меня не захотели, – наклоняясь к нему и целуя его в шею, прошептала она. – Я бы списала все на алкоголь, но вы постоянно просили прощения и порывались уйти.

– Так почему не отпустила? – спросил он, вздрагивая от теплого дыхания и мягких прикосновений.

– Потому что я сама вас выбрала. Вы понравились мне, и я хотела вас порадовать.

Девушка целовала его неторопливо и сладко, слегка касаясь кожи.

– Я так красив? – приподняв брови, без доли серьезности поинтересовался Гиноза.

– Вы невинны, – ответила она. – Здесь таких почти не бывает, а если и встречаются, то все они сопливые мальчишки.

– Стой, – ощущая, что ее ласки стали более настойчивыми, попросил он. – Остановись, пожалуйста. Разве ты не должна отдыхать?

– А я и не работаю, – лукаво выдохнула она, касаясь влажными губами его уха.

– Зато я должен идти.

– Всего полчаса. Еще очень рано.

Прикосновения были приятными и будили чувства, которых он никогда не знал, но по каким-то причинам Гиноза также ощущал тревогу с легкой примесью вины. Он не должен был оставаться, хотя именно этого ему хотелось больше всего.

 

Грязь казарм, въевшиеся в эпидермис пятна крови, липкий пот на шее, комочки глины в походной чашке для риса, трехдневная вода во фляге, холодная сырость внутри сапог. Коробка, завернутая в белую ткань и мешочек с кривой нашивкой. Две тонкие спицы ладана, сладко дымящиеся на весеннем ветру.

 

Хотелось забыть и раствориться в этой ласке, которую ему дарила совершенно незнакомая женщина, имени которой он не знал.

Потому что воздух в спальне был наполнен дорогим табаком и какими-то благовониями, здесь было чисто и простыни не пестрели заплатами, а на подушке красовалась шелковая наволочка. И вместо соседских штанов или портянок сверху свешивались расшитые портьеры полога.

А вместо отчуждения были теплые, обволакивающие прикосновения.

К нему пять лет никто не прикасался. С той ночи, когда он в последний раз увидел Когами, он больше не ощущал прикосновений. Его только трогали – перевязывая раны, вытаскивая из окопов, тормоша во время побудок. Хватали, били, кололи, резали, наступали на него сапогами, вдавливая в полужидкую грязь, сдавливали горло промокшими в поту пальцами. Он сталкивался с другими людьми и их телами, но одиночество от этого становилось только страшнее.

Девушка уже забралась кончиками пальцев за боковой узелок его белья, когда Гиноза почувствовал холодное осознание, накрывшее его слишком быстро и неожиданно.

Ее прикосновения были другими, но при этом опустошали, воздействуя так, словно…

Мягкость ее ладоней была настоящей, но тепло, разливавшееся от них под кожей, оказалось фальшивым. Он не мог наполниться ею, даже если очень хотел притвориться и дать себе волю.

Она была здесь не для тепла, а для удовлетворения.

Удовлетвориться он мог и самостоятельно.

Все это – почти вульгарная красота обстановки, трепетная нежность женщины, чистота обметенных от паутины углов потолка… все это было фальшивым.

– Стой, – прошептал он, опять останавливая ее. – Прости. Я должен уйти.

– Почему? – с любопытством глядя на него, спросила она. – Я здесь лучшая, тебе понравится.

– Верю, – кивнул он. – Но остаться не могу. Прости.

В ее взгляде засквозила обида, когда он, взявшись за скрытые под тонкой тканью бока, сдвинул ее со своих бедер. Обижать ее не хотелось, но и оставаться в ущерб себе тоже.

– Ты любишь мальчиков? – вздернув подбородок и глядя на него с мгновенно вспыхнувшим вызовом, спросил она.

Его не в первый раз спрашивали о таком, однако ответить серьезно захотелось именно сейчас.

– Я люблю мертвеца, – сказал он, и его голос звучал на удивление нейтрально.

– Ну а как же я? – снова меняясь в настроении, почти жалобно выдавила она. – Я хочу. Когда еще встретится такой мужчина? Останься. Я не должна просить, здесь так не принято, но я ведь тоже человек, мне хочется по-хорошему, не так, как… как делают они. Другие. Каждую ночь. Останься.

Гиноза наклонился к ней и поцеловал в макушку, почувствовав тонкий цветочный аромат, исходивший от ее искрившихся в чистоте и ухоженности волос.

– Не обманывай себя, – тихо сказал он. – Потом будет еще больнее.

– Ты жестокий, – поднимая на него влажные глаза, сказала она.

– Сколько тебе лет? – сам не зная, зачем, спросил он.

– Восемнадцать, – шепотом ответила девушка.

Если ее продали в четырнадцать или пятнадцать, то к восемнадцати она должна была стать настоящим профессионалом. Скорее всего, так оно и было.

– Я ничего не умею, – ответил Гиноза. – И ничего не могу тебе дать. Я пуст. Прости за это. Мне бы хотелось, но это невозможно.

Он ушел, оставив ее на постели – плачущую и обиженную. Последнее, что он запомнил, выхватив в стремительно сужавшейся полосе между закрывавшейся дверью и косяком – ее прикушенную нижнюю губу, и узкую ладонь с полированными ногтями, прижатую к глазам.

– Если повезет, потом ты поймешь меня, – пробубнил он, шагая по узкой ковровой полосе, выстилавшей дощатый пол.

 

Он мог бы сколько угодно предаваться меланхолии, но стоило ему ступить за дверь казармы, как его буквально забросали новостями. Не самыми лучшими, конечно.

Ночной вылет прошел просто кошмарно. Над берегом было замечено два «Лайтнинга», после чего в воздух подняли целое звено второй эскадрильи. Три отличных пилота «Зеро» отправились в темень, а вернулся после этого только один.

Гиноза напрягся, заставляя отравленный алкоголем мозг заработать в боевом режиме.

Вторая эскадрилья…

– Какое звено второй эскадрильи? – уточнил он, стараясь морально подготовиться.

– Последнее, – ответил рядовой.

Третье звено…

Миура, Наката и Хинакава.

Двадцать два, двадцать три и девятнадцать лет.

– Кто вернулся? – спросил Гиноза.

– Хинакава.

Неплохо для девятнадцати лет. Весьма неплохо или…

– Соображает? – продолжил он, не позволяя себе углубиться в невеселые мысли.

– На допросе, – пожал плечами рядовой. – Даже если не соображает, все равно заставят что-то рассказать.

Значит, начальство мыслило аналогично. Выжить в переделке можно было, либо имея прекрасные боевые навыки, либо обладая талантом прятаться за чужими спинами. Гиноза и сам прошел через такое после возвращения из логова партизан – тогда, стоило ему оклематься, его сразу же забрали на допрос и продержали целые сутки. Когами в свое время тоже пережил нечто подобное. После столь неудачного вылета Хинакаву, конечно, тоже должны были тщательно проверить. Все-таки потеряно два самолета.

Гиноза не знал, что за дела происходили на земле, но ему было известно, что вражеские самолеты, которым удалось пролететь над берегом, не должны были покидать воздушное пространство Тайваня. Вероятно, здесь формировались какие-то важные объекты – технические базы или что-то в этом роде. Умудренный опытом Гиноза предпочитал не любопытствовать – просто выполнял приказы и держался в сторонке.

Все они ждали возвращения Хинакавы, поскольку он принадлежал к эскадрилье, связанной с их наземным отрядом. Гиноза, как старший по званию, следил за дверью командного блока зорче остальных.

Он видел этого Хинакаву Сё издалека, прекрасно знал, как тот выглядел, но ни разу не говорил с ним напрямую – все не было случая. Пехота редко общалась с летчиками – они были расквартированы в другом месте, тренироваться ходили отдельно, да и на разминках не пересекались. Просто сейчас, когда у их группы назревали неприятности формального типа, все они должны были объединиться.

Хинакава так и не появился. Его вывели только к полудню, но не отпустили, а увели в дальний блок.

– Ну, вот и конец, – вздохнул рядовой, с которым Гиноза говорил еще утром. – Что-то не то унюхали. Что теперь с ним будет?

– Откуда мне знать, – наблюдая за поникшей фигурой летчика, ответил Гиноза. – Может, посадят под замок, а может…

 

Другим вариантом оказалась порка. Их выстроили, словно военнопленных в концлагере, сформировав из ровных шеренг квадратную площадку. В центре установили деревянный ящик. Вывели Хинакаву уже раздетым – голым по пояс. Подвели к ящику, поставили на колени и уложили животом на деревянные доски. И отмерили пятнадцать ударов.

Каждый взмах сопровождался коротким свистом – тонкая, но прочная палка рассекала воздух и надрывно визжала в полете. Потом раздавался тошнотворный звук столкновения дерева с мягкой плотью. От каждого удара тонкое тело сотрясалось до самых колен, и руки с хрупкими пальцами вцеплялись в углы ящика до кровавых царапин. Под кожей немедленно наливались темные пятна – этот Хинакава был почти гипсово-белым. После седьмого удара Гиноза заметил, что в районе левой лопатки кожа лопнула, открыв розоватую плоть.

Мальчик терпел, стиснув зубы – только хрипло дышал, по временам приоткрывая губы и втягивая воздух.

Когда все закончилось, он сам поднялся, упершись ладонями в доски и осторожно выпрямляя избитую спину. Гиноза смотрел на него, чувствуя, как внутри натягивались все жилы – от желания подбежать и помочь свело все мышцы, и он едва не сорвался. Он не сделал этого только потому, что Хинакава отказался даже от помощи «исполнителя», уже успевшего отложить палку в сторону. Наказанный явно хотел подняться сам.

Дальше его увели в санчасть, а всех остальных отпустили на обед.

 

Вечером Гиноза получил сообщение от начальства – в три часа ночи ему предписывалось появиться на площадке и наблюдать за взлетом второй эскадрильи.

Летчиков направляли на операцию по истреблению вражеского носителя. Хинакава, как выяснилось, должен был лететь вместе с остальными – никакой скидки на утомление после ночного вылета и порки не предусматривали.

К полуночи Гиноза направился в сторону площадки – спать ему не хотелось, события прошедшего дня смешались в череду пятен и бликов и постоянно мелькали перед глазами. В это время все, кто не спал, находились в городе – развлекались, пытаясь заполнить драгоценные свободные часы какими-нибудь приятными впечатлениями. Кто-то готовился к ночной операции и набирался сил, остальные просто сопели в своих кроватях до утра.

Редкие дежурные торопливо отдавали ему честь, не скрывая удивления – увидеть унтер-офицера разгуливающим по части посреди ночи можно было очень и очень редко.

У одного из блоков он заметил человека, сидевшего прямо на земле и явно выбравшего место за углом, чтобы его не засек ни один из часовых.

Хинакава.

Откуда взялась эта уверенность? Гиноза не особо задерживался на таких моментах – хоть все они и были закатаны в общую форму, пострижены под один гребень и накрыты одинаковыми козырьками, все равно каждый боец имел собственную осанку и силуэт. Различить их можно было без особых усилий, и он порой терялся, когда кто-то говорил, что все солдаты представлялись безликой массой с утрированными человеческими чертами.

– Тебе лучше пойти и поспать, – подойдя к летчику, сказал он. В ночной тишине его сбавленный на полтона голос прозвучал довольно громко. – Хотя бы на животе.

Хинакава поднялся, поворачиваясь к нему, но Гиноза махнул рукой, давая понять, что формальности сейчас были нужны ему меньше всего.

– Гиноза-сан, – все-таки учтиво козырнул мальчик.

– Не дергайся, – кивнул Гиноза, заходя за угол и становясь рядом с ним. – Я побуду рядом, так что дежурные тебя не тронут. Почему не спишь?

Он и сейчас довольно часто задавал Хинакаве этот вопрос.

Ответ, к слову, тоже оставался неизменным.

– Не хочу.

– Не злись на начальство. Даже если не согласен, просто прими их решения. По-другому нельзя, это армия. Когда ты надеваешь форму, у тебя пропадает право на собственное мнение.

Говорить такое было, по меньшей мере, опасно, но Гиноза относился к этому ровно. Что ему могли сделать?

– Я и не злюсь… я…

Хинакава опустил голову, обнимая колени и сжимаясь. Он был еще очень молод. Нобутика и забыл, каково это – быть таким юным и наивным.

– Там… там был американец. Два самолета, один пилот. (1)

– «Лайтнинг»? Я слышал. Даже два, вроде.

– Первого сбили сразу, а второй… Он не отступил. У него было время уйти, а он принял бой. Почему?

Гиноза посмотрел сверху на опущенную и поникшую макушку. Скрестил руки на груди и прислонился спиной к стене.

– Тебя поэтому высекли? – поинтересовался он. – Потому что ты так почтителен к врагу?

Хинакава едва заметно кивнул – в полутьме тропической ночи это движение могло запросто раствориться.

– Разве это плохо? – спросил Сё.

– Не плохо, нас учили, что недооценивать врага – большой военный грех, который может стоить жизни. Просто восхищаться им не нужно.

– Но как не восхищаться? – почти с отчаянием прошептал Хинакава. – Вы бы его видели. «Два самолета»… тяжелая конструкция, уступает моему «Зеро» по маневренности и скорости. Нас оставалось трое, но он был таким смелым. Маневрировал, уходил почти в облака.

– Он убил Накату и Миуру? – отрезвляюще напомнил Гиноза.

– Да. Но я убил его. В итоге в живых все равно остался я.

– И ты чувствуешь вину?

– Да. И это тоже плохо?

Нобутика вздохнул.

– Ты давно здесь? – вместо того, чтобы ответить прямо, спросил он. – Спрашиваю, потому что это важно.

– Нет… я… вроде, с вами перевелся. Мы даже на одном судне прибыли.

– Что, правда? – удивился Гиноза. – Надо же, я не помню. Но в любом случае, тебе нужно привыкнуть к тому, что убивать на войне – нормально. Или ты или тебя.

– Пусть лучше меня. Мне так мерзко…

– Тебя? – Гиноза с шумом выдохнул и присел рядом, потому что говорить с почти мямлящим Хинакавой было не очень удобно. – Это почему еще?

– Потому что… стыдно ведь.

Стыдно…

Гиноза уже сто лет не слышал этого слова. На его памяти не очень часто встречались люди, которым бывало стыдно – даже до войны. Хотя сейчас казалось, что он вообще родился на этой войне, и никакой мирной жизни за его плечами не было. Ни детства, ни отрочества… только сплошная военная жизнь.

– За что стыдно? За то, что выжил?

– Да.

– Ты должен радоваться. Вернешься к родителям, они будут гордиться. К чему их расстраивать? А сгинешь в воздухе – даже тела не найдут. Телеграмма в две строки с извещением о гибели – вот все, что от тебя останется.

– А от него? Тоже это осталось?

– Господи, да что ты за человек, – вздохнул Гиноза. – Тебе сколько лет? Девятнадцать? Здесь не игры играют, здесь война идет. Ты хоть понимаешь, где оказался?

– Ну и что? – упрямо качнул головой Хинакава. – Они тоже люди.

– Да уж я знаю. Только и ты человек. И у них тоже есть приказы, и, кстати, они нацелены на твою смерть. А тебе жить нужно. Или нет? Выживи, Хинакава. Должны же в этом мире оставаться хорошие люди. Доживи до конца войны, возвратись домой. Вспомни, чем пахнет твой дом. Паром от рисовой каши, чистыми простынями, соломенными плетенками, книжной пылью или молоком. Да чем угодно. Вспомни и держи в уме, чтобы было ради чего возвращаться. Ты здесь живым нужен.

Сё погрузился в молчание, но Гиноза знал точно, что его слова достигли цели. Сам он уже давно забыл запах родного дома – потерял это чувство еще в первые годы войны, когда всем миром для него был Когами, и цеплялся за жизнь он только ради него. Иногда ему казалось, что у него и места-то для возвращения не осталось – редкие письма от бабушки уже почти ни о чем не говорили и ни с чем его не связывали. Для Хинакавы было еще не поздно.

– Сегодня все будут следить за мной, – посидев в тишине, вновь заговорил Хинакава. – Все. Мы вылетаем до американской точки – у них там перевалочный пункт на островах, откуда они запускают «Лайтнинги». Нужно их устранить. Сбросить бомбы, уничтожить взлетную полосу. Наверняка будет бой. Я должен доказать, что могу справиться. Что я полезен.

Вот оно что.

– И ты намерен доказать?

– Теперь, наверное… вы будете здесь, когда я вернусь?

– На площадке. Почти уверен, что встречу всех вас после приземления.

Хинакава кивнул, продолжая глядеть на свои колени.

 

Гиноза присутствовал при взлете, следуя приказу, а потом до самого утра стоял у казармы.

Смотрел в небо.

В половине шестого появились первые самолеты, возвращавшиеся на базу. Без пятнадцати шесть он уже был на площадке, как и обещал. Он считал самолеты, следя за каждой машиной и выхватывая лица летчиков, сходивших на землю.

Хинакава приземлился последним. Вышел из кабины, стянул очки и медленно прошелся глазами по лицам тех, кто встречал пилотов на земле. Со стороны казалось, что он не очень хорошо понимал, что с ним происходило. Еще бы – не спать целые сутки, получить пятнадцать ударов, пережить второй вылет подряд. Кто бы справился с таким, сохранив полную ясность ума? Впрочем, для него еще не все было потерянно.

Встретившись взглядом с Гинозой, Сё не улыбнулся и не изменился в лице, но его глаза прояснились.

Наблюдение с него сняли в тот же день.

 

*

 

Найти информацию о подпольном клубе было непросто – не у американцев же спрашивать дорогу. С другими людьми Гиноза общался слабо, только по мере необходимости, а потому не мог определить, кто из его знакомых по работе мог бы иметь представление о расположении нелегального заведения для боев. После целого дня мучений и страданий по впустую растрачиваемому времени он, наконец, решил пройти до Кимико и спросить у нее.

Она явно удивилась, но ответила почти сразу – объяснила, как пройти и какое время лучше всего выбрать.

– Вы же не собираетесь драться с американцами? – после этого, явно смущаясь, спросила она. – Я бы этого не хотела.

– Нет, там другие дела, – рассеяно глядя на лестницу, ответил он.

Говорили почти в подъезде, намеренно не закрывая дверь. Достаточно было того, что Кимико входила в их дом почти каждую неделю.

– Будьте осторожны. Это место опасное. Там…

– Я знаю, – кивнул он. – Спасибо, что объяснили. Кстати, приводите Юки без страха – Хинакава будет рад ее видеть. Я, в общем-то, тоже.

– Спасибо, – очень тихо, почти скатываясь в шепот, поблагодарила она.

Гиноза еще раз кивнул и сбежал по лестнице, желая скрыться, прежде чем между ними успела бы повиснуть тяжесть неловкости.

 

Решив не терять времени, он собрался в клуб этим же вечером. Заведение не носило никакого названия, но, по словам Кимико в разговорах его обозначали как «Арена».

Хинакава едва не начал собираться вместе с ним – Нобутике пришлось даже слегка повысить голос.

– Я пойду один, и точка, – припечатал он.

Сё, как обычно, не огрызался и не задавал вопросов – он просто опустил голову и уставился в пол, явно расстраиваясь.

– Тогда я подожду, – через некоторое время ответил он.

– Лучше тебе этого не делать. Черт знает, когда я вернусь.

«И вернусь ли вообще».

Правда, эту свою мысль Нобутика озвучивать не стал.

 

Улицы встретили его темнотой и прохладой. Гиноза оделся в простые рабочие брюки с подтяжками и серую рубашку. Тротуар в темноте казался непривычно узким, желтые оконные глаза – неестественно веселыми. Деревья отбрасывали танцующие тени, которые в свете редких фонарей выглядели почти зловеще. Проезжавшие мимо автомобили смешно вытягивали его собственную тень, гротескно искажая пропорции и без того худого тела.

Вход в клуб был обустроен с заднего двора жилого дома. Очевидно, заведение находилось в подвальном помещении – подпольном в прямом смысле.

Не давая себе шанса остановиться на лестнице, Гиноза твердо спустился по бетонным ступенькам и немедленно постучался в деревянную дверь с облупившейся коричневой краской. Открыли ему не сразу – только через некоторое время. К его удивлению, за дверью его встретила молодая женщина, одетая в мужской костюм.

– Вы по приглашению?

По поручению.

– Нет, сам.

Девушка смерила его оценивающим взглядом. Было не похоже, чтобы она тут страдала или занималась тем, что было ей не по душе.

– Платите.

Он кивнул и полез в карман за деньгами. Лишних купюр у них с Хинакавой не водилось, но и расходы были только самыми необходимыми. Поэтому, собираясь сюда, Гиноза предусмотрительно запасся половиной отложенной до этого зарплаты.

Отделив от этой суммы еще половину (разумеется, не без досады и сердечного скрипа) Нобутика, наконец, вошел в это странное и не очень чистое место.

– Будете смотреть или участвовать? Если смотреть, то делайте ставки, – вновь появляясь, только теперь уже за его спиной, сказала девушка.

– А если просто смотреть?

– Просто? Ну, на первый раз, наверное, можно, – ответила она. – Вы, кстати, опоздали. Первый бой уже идет.

Она провела его дальше – им пришлось миновать еще две небольшие комнаты с занавешенными порогами, прежде чем они попали в относительно просторный зал, забитый людьми под завязку.

На арене, отгороженной потертыми канатами, и впрямь развернулся поединок. Гиноза протиснулся ближе, ощущая, как влажный от дыхания множества людей воздух облепил его лицо и шею.

Он не мог сосредоточиться на арене, потому что людей было слишком много, и большинство из них составляли американцы, которые по росту были либо вровень с ним, либо превосходили его. Японцев, впрочем, тоже было немало.

– Куда прешь? – возмутился кто-то, когда он отодвинул этого кого-то, проходя дальше. – Не тебе одному… А ну-ка стой! – Его схватили за руку и развернули. Гиноза оказался лицом к лицу с каким-то смутно знакомым мужчиной. – Эй, Генри! Генри, глянь, кто тут у нас! Тот самый умник, который бросился под машину полковника!

Гиноза оттолкнул болтуна, в котором только теперь узнал одного из часовых, дежуривших у части в утро его знакомства с Абрамсом. Бежать он не собирался, но стоять впритирку к столь неприятному типу тоже не хотелось. Между тем тот самый Генри уже успел продвинуться к ним – теперь он находился позади Нобутики и теснил его со спины.

– И, правда, Джонни! – с восторгом подныривая под локоть Гинозы и выпрыгивая прямо перед его лицом, обрадовался он. – Редкий красавец, что уж тут! Вступившийся за японских шлюх, мать его!

Зуд в костяшках рук проснулся еще до того, как Генри успел закончить предложение, но Гиноза ограничился презрительной улыбкой.

– Ты зачем сюда пришел? Здесь никаких цыпочек нет. Если тебе нужна дырка, то…

Гиноза перебил его – терять ему было уже нечего, он и так оказался почти на помойке и чувствовал себя так, словно его изваляли в грязи.

– В Китае дешевых продажных женщин называют «женщинами с тремя дырками», – прошипел он, с трудом сдерживаясь и не позволяя себе сорваться. – Так вот, у тебя две из трех точно есть. Или нет?

Генри и Джонни смотрели на него секунд пятнадцать, прежде чем до них дошел весь безумный смысл его слов.

– А как насчет тебя? Может, спустишь штаны и покажешь? – выкрикнул Генри, прежде чем ударить его в висок.

Теснота толпы не позволила ему замахнуться как следует, так что Гиноза без труда устоял на ногах. Правда, ответить на удар не успел – их тут же бросились разнимать.

Толпа расступилась, поднялся дикий шум, даже бой на арене прекратился.

– Если вам не терпится подраться, то арена к вашим услугам, только подождите, пока бой закончится! – возмущенно кричали из толпы. – Вы следующие!

– Я не прочь подраться, – оглядываясь и поднимая руку, ответил Генри. – А что думает этот говнюк, уже неважно – он точно пойдет.

Гиноза со злостью втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, мысленно кроя себя распоследними словами.

Пришел, чтобы предотвратить избиения американцев, а теперь…

Все напрасно? Если полковник Абрамс узнает – а он узнает – то всему конец. Отступить тоже было нельзя – он повелся как мальчишка и ответил на провокацию. Сам виноват.

Собственные мысли заглушили многоголосый гул толпы, и Гиноза на несколько мгновений отключился от происходящего. Вернули его насильно – кто-то дернул его за руку, а потом подтолкнул к арене.

– Уже время? – пробормотал он, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.

Нет, время еще оставалось. Первый бой не закончился – он почему-то даже не продолжался. Причину Нобутика узнал довольно скоро – когда один единственный голос перекрыл для него все остальное.

– Гино?!

Он почувствовал себя так, словно его ударили в солнечное сплетение двадцатикилограммовой кувалдой. Не чувствуя в себе смелости сдвинуться с места даже при том, что его продолжали толкать со всех сторон, Гиноза медленно, просто мазохистски медленно поднял взгляд на арену.

Там, опираясь на верхний канат, стоял Когами.

Полураздетый, взъерошенный и жутко удивленный.

Красивый, крепкий и даже еще более внушительный, чем раньше.

Живой.

– Гино! – наклоняясь и с удивительной для своей впечатляющей комплекции легкостью проскальзывая под канатом, повторил Когами.

Гиноза не сдвинулся с места и не издал ни звука. Нет, происходящее не казалось ему сном или наваждением – он до настоящей физической боли ощущал реальность этой фантастической встречи. От того и не мог пошевелиться.

Впрочем, когда Когами соскочил с возвышенности арены и преодолел расстояние между ними за пару шагов, Гиноза отмер и вполне сознательно сделал шаг назад, восстанавливая дистанцию.

– Вернись на арену и продолжи, – слыша собственный голос словно издалека, хрипло сказал он. – Ты отнимаешь мое время.

 

  * Lockheed P-38 Lightning – американский истребитель времен Второй мировой войны.




End file.
